Wicked Ones
by Looney Zooney
Summary: The children of the worst villains are invited to stay in Auradon Prep Carlos De Vil, Jay, Evie, Halphas, and Mal. Will they decide to embrace the light or continue to walk the path of evil and darkness. Look through the eyes of the wicked ones and see how there future will play out. Ocs.
1. Dreaming of You

Descendants

Dreaming Of You

 _Dream World_

 _Ben stared into her dazzling bright green gem irises as they sparkled with utter joy and unconditional love for him and just...for him only._

" _Mon amour a jamais quelqu'un vous dit , vous avez le plus d' orbes envoûtante . (My love has anyone ever told you, you have the most spellbounding orbs.)" Ben said gripping her hands ever so softly._

 _She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ben, you know I don't speak French, the only thing I got was love I think it was." she responded._

" _Well then, mon amour (my love) I probably should teach you. I'm sure you'll sound extremely magnificent." Whispered Ben, leaning in to plant a kiss on her plump pink lips._

 _She turned her head to the side and Ben ended up kissing her lower right ear. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist. Ben placed a tender kissed on her dark purple hair and weaving his nose around her dark locks. He then took a large whiff of her scent and shuddered._

 _Smells of lavender and and old worn books, something rumbled inside him and resonated to his dark purple haired enchantress._

" _Ben...did you just...growl at me?" asked the bright green eyed girl._

" _Uhh...maybe."_

" _A yes or no?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you going to tell me why?"_

" _You just smell...so good." Ben admitted his cheeks flushing pink._

" _I guess a few genes did pass onto you from your dad." smirked the dark haired girl._

 _Ben laughed,"Yeah, I guess a few genes did."_

 _Her smiled disappeared as a more serious expression took her visage. Ben furrowed his brows wondering what's wrong._

" _Is everything alright?" asked Ben, as he stroked a hand against her soft cheek._

" _Ben, there's something I need to tell you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Ben, you need to wake up."_

" _What?"_

" _Wake up._

" _Wake up!"_

" _WAAAKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPP!"_

Ben shot up from his bed and head butted against someone's forehead. Ben hissed as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Ugh...why you do that for?" asked a silvery toned voice on the ground, gripping his head in equal pain.

"Sorry, about that Ozzy." apologized Ben. The young prince then looked down to see his best friend sprawled on the floor rubbing his forehead back and forth.

Ozzy Garfield, the best friend to Auradon's next future King, the boy shaking his head and just grinned up at his friend. Ozzy having dark brown hair in the quiff hairstyle and short sideburns, clear cerulean blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. Ozzy wearing a dark blue buttoned denim shirt, red trousers, dark brown belt, and brown laced oxfords.

"It's okay Lil'B, however I'm sorry whatever you were dreaming about seemed really superb." grinned Ozzy, revealing small pearl white fangs glinting in the morning sunlight.

"It's quite alright Ozzy...uhh why did you wake me up this early in the morning anyway?" questioned the prince.

"Oh yeah, your tailor wanted to take your measurements since your soon to be crowned King next month!" shouted a overexcited Ozzy.

"Oh...right."

"Hey, is everything alright, B?" asked now a concerned Ozzy.

"Well, Oz, what if I'm not ready to be crowned King." said Ben, gripping his soft velvet bedsheets.

"What'chu mean your the appropriate age, right, unless...you secretly took a dip in the fountain of youth to revert your age!" teased Ozzy, now ruffling his friends' light brown messy bed hair.

"NO! Besides the fountain of youth doesn't exist." Ben claimed.

"Yeah right, and that's what they said about fairies, magic, dragons, and genies coming out of lamps." interjected Ozzy, raising a jet black eyebrow giving his friend an incredulous look.

Ben pursed his lips,"Oookay, your right about those things, but I still don't believe the fountain of youth existence." jested Ben, removing his bedsheets and heading towards his bathroom for a nice hot shower.

"While you're getting ready maybe you can tell me, I don't know about your 'pleasant' dream." said Ozzy, in a none teasing voice.

Ben only responded by slamming his bathroom door against his face. Ozzy only laughed out loud his laughter ringing pass the bathroom door allowing Ben to hear his friends' happy mirth.

Ben grabbed his toothbrush and added toothpaste to it, he brushed for a good minute then he spit the toothpaste remains in the sink and added fresh mint mouthwash too, to get rid of any morning breath. He then proceed to splash warm water against his face.

Light green eyes peered back at itself from the reflection of the mirror, the irises wavered with sadness as the image of the young prince shifted to the girl from his dream. Luscious dark purple locks where he can run his fingers through, bright green gems that glow with mischievous fortitude and yet full of compassion for the simplest of things, and soft skin that can put any velvet material to shame.

 _Why am I dreaming about a girl I don't know, besides I'm dating Audrey. Maybe these dreams are the reflection to my relationship with Audrey because this is the fourth night I dreamt about that mysterious girl._

Ben then went inside his shower and proceed to clean himself, thinking a nice hot shower will help ease his mind. He sighed out loud before Ozzy decided to ask him a question.

"C'mon, Lil Beast, ya know I'm not gonna stop asking until you tell me what you dreamt about. Oh! Let me guess you and Audrey were running across a meadow of flowers and making kissy faces at each other." gushed out Ozzy, being loud enough from the door for Ben to hear.

"What! Why would I dream about anything like that Oz?!"

"Hmm, I don't know, probably because she's your GIRLFRIEND!" bellowed Ozzy, snickering with amusement knowing he's messing with Ben in his most vulnerable.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend but I don't think even _Audrey_ of people would want to run in a field of flowers with me." Ben shouted back, rubbing soap on his neck and shoulders.

"I don't know, Ben, wait...Benny-Boo, with the way she's been acting lately she'll probably will. Considering you'll be Auradon's new King." explained Ozzy playing Blasterblade 2 on Bed's wide screen television.

"Right...Benny-Boo." grumbled Ben, he never told anyone only Ozzy that he _despised_ the nickname Benny-Boo, it just sounds incredibly annoying when Audrey say it. Ben turned off his shower and stepped out grabbing a blue towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Oops, my bad, I 'forget' how much you despise the nickname 'Benny-Boo', Lil'B." chuckled Ozzy.

Ben opened his bathroom door and shivered slightly from the cold air in his room, steam pouring out in waves.

"It's not that I hate it...it' just-"

"Incredibly annoying coming from the mouth of Audrey and you hate it so much you want to pound your against the wall every time she says it." Ozzy quickly answered for him, never taking his cerulean blue eyes from his game.

Ben shook his head from side to side,"Kind of something like that."

"Are you going to tell me about your dream. I mean clearly this dream is bothering you and as your friend and _advisor_ I want to help you. Why do think I keep asking?" said Ozzy, pausing the game and glancing at Ben to see if he's decent.

"Okay." Ben gaved in explaining the strange dreams he's been having lately about a girl who isn't _Audrey_ , and how she makes him feel like electricity sparks erupt inside him to the point he might faint from _looking_ at her or just _dreaming_ about her.

"Wow." Ozzy breathed out.

"Yeah."

"Looks like your lovestruck my friend and cupid put it's arrow on you." grinned Ozzy.

"Only one problem though Ozzy. I don't know if the girl is real, she's probably a fragment of my imagination." Ben groaned, putting on his bright blue blazer that match his trousers.

"Or maybe...she does exist."

"Ha! What are you getting at Ozzy, it's just a dream."

"Well, Ben, life works in...mysterious ways and this girl is probably someone you'll meet in the near future. I bet these dreams are like a premonition. Your dreams is probably a linking to this girl." finished Ozzy.

Ben nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, um, Ozzy,"

"Yes"

"What do you think of Audrey?"

Ozzy's entire body stiffened before glancing at Ben and grinning nervously,"She's nice." answered Ozzy.

"Yeah, but what do you think of her?" he questioned the jet black haired boy.

"She's nice."

"You said that already, I want to kno-"

"Please, Ben, don't make me answer again." pleaded Ozzy.

"Okay, then."

"C'mon, you know how the tailor gets when we're late."

"Yeah, don't want another speech about how timing is perfect and everything." laughed Ben.

Both boys left the young princes' room, and walk along the long corridor of the castle.

"Soo, Lil'B, are you going to tell the parents about your first official proclamation?" asked Ozzy.

"Yes, Ozzy, from your point of view do you think bringing the kids from the Isle of the Lost is a good idea?"

"Like you said to me, 'The kids are innocence and should be given the chance to live in Auradon.' It's not the worst idea in the world besides the thing you _should_ worry about is how your parents will react to the news." snickered Ozzy, knowing Queen Belle would faint on the spot and King Adam...King Beasty (Something Ozzy would often call him) would _roar_ in furious rage.

"How do you think my parents would react?" Ben nervously asked.

"Ben you know your parents better than anyone else, but I'll give a act on how they'll react. First, your mother would gasp in horror and drop everything and probably faint, while daddy beasty will give you the 'look' and roar like a _beast_ and be like 'No, no, no, Benjiman Florian I will not accept the most worst villains in the land children living in Auradon.' Probably something like that, but don't worry Lil'B I support you 110% of the way." Ozzy finished, giving a thumbs up and throwing him his classic wolfish grins.

"I think you're being overdramatic on that one Ozzy." Ben responded, rolling his light green irises.

Ozzy stop and put his face against Ben's,"Am I, Ben, am I" Ozzy mocked.

"Oz, personal space."

"Sorry, but you know what I said is true."

"Right." Ben said in a sarcastic drawl.

"Besides, we're only starting with five kids who are born to the scariest villains known to man. How bad can it be." Ozzy calmy said.

"Well we're only starting with Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Hades. Yeah, Ozzy, not bad at all."

"Look on the bright side, it won't be dull and boring in Auradon Prep. I wonder how the students and teachers will take the news." wondered Ozzy.

"Probably go on a teenage riot."

"Good one! Let's get a move on and get your measurements!" cheered Ozzy, running down the hall and making a sharp turn leaving the perplexed prince in the dust.

 _Maybe my dream was just a dream, probably all the stress of being King next month._

The young prince had no idea how wrong he was and what's in store for him next month.

 **First chapter done! I hope all of you enjoy it. Did Ozzy said about Ben's dream true or just a dream. Will his parents faint to their sons' and advisor decision in letting the villains kids in Auradon. Find out next on 'Wicked Ones', chapter 2: What! No Way! Until next time from Looney Zooney.**


	2. What! No Way!

Descendants

What! No Way!

(Ben's POV)

I stared out the large window that showed the Isle of the Lost, shrouded by darkness and flickering every once in awhile revealing the glow of the magic barrier containing all the villains _and_ innocent kids.

My head was turned to look forward once again as the tailor gave me a hard look. I chuckled nervously and Ozzy laughed inside but loud enough for me to hear. I glared at my lucky advisor, it's hard not moving after standing stiff still for so long!

"Don't move, Lil'B, you might mess up your measurements and get the wrong size." laughed Ozzy, now clutching his stomach on the chair he's sitting on thinking on how ridiculous he'll look in oversized clothes and it barely hanging on him.

"Very funny, Ozzy, I like to see you stand here." I said venomously at the laughing boy.

"Hey, you're being King not me." Ozzy defended, putting his hands up in a defensive way.

 _Yeah right, probably because you know you won't able to stop moving for a second._

I glance to see my parents entering the room both giving me a smile and also to Ozzy who simply gave them a wave.

"How is it possible you're going to be crown King next month you're just a baby." grinned King Beast, walking in with locked arms with his wife, Queen Belle.

"He's turning sixteen, dear." smiled Queen Belle.

"Aw, happy early birthday, Lil'B, we're going partying when you turn the big 1 and 6." said Ozzy.

Queen Belle raising her eyebrow at the boy and Ozzy whistled nervously, "In a royal fashion your highness."

I smiled joyously,"Hi, pops, hello mother."

"Sixteen! That's for too young to be crown King." said King Adam.

Ozzy pursed his lips,"It is?" he said.

King Adam continued,"I didn't make a good decision until I was forty-two." he smiled, removing his glasses, while Queen Belle gave him a look.

"Uh you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

"Damn." Ozzy whispered, loud enough for only me to hear and I chuckled.

"Unless you were a teapot." said King Adam, Queen Belle scoffed and put a hand on her hip.

"Just kidding."

I glanced to Ozzy who is standing beside me and he gave me a nod.

 _Okay, just like me and Ozzy practiced stand your ground and put on the puppy face if it doesn't work._

"Mom, dad, I-" I was restrained from walking to them as the tailor gave another hard look and said 'uh uh, no'. So I stood the way I originally was before.

"Go on, Ben, continue." Ozzy said, putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me and my nerves. At times like this I'm glad to have him as my advisor and friend.

"I chosen my first official proclamation and my advisor Ozias Garfield agrees with me on it." I called out, with Ozzy pinching me slightly at saying of his first full name.

King Adam and Queen Belle gasped and stared at each other and made grins that stretch ear to ear.

 _Those grins are about to disappear._

I let out a breath I never realized I was holding in,"I decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given the chance to live here...in Auradon." I finished, now I don't expect them to throw a parade and say congratulations. Everything in room turned into deathly silence and I can't help but feel the air getting more thicker the more I try to breathe,

"Put on the puppy face, just in case. This is about to go done in 3, 2, 1." Ozzy whispered lowly.

Almost everything in room that was alive and breathing gasped at what I just said, the guards, tailor, and my parents.

"Every time I look out there at the island I can't help but feel like they've been abandoned." I confessed, now moving away from the tailor who was too much in shock.

"It's not fair that the kids have to do time because of their parents past mistakes." Ozzy added, I smiled glad that he's backing me up on this. I can probably persuade mother on this but like Ozzy told me earlier, father will be a different story entirely.

I looked at both of my parents, mother who stared in surprise while father stared with _barely_ suppressed anger showing on his countenance.

"The children of our swore enemies living amongst us." seethed King Adam.

"Yes." Ozzy said, standing his ground along with me.

"Me and Ozzy decided to start out with a few at first."

"Five to be more specific." Ozzy informed the married couple.

"The ones who need our help the most." Ben finished.

"I already chosen and Ozzy agrees that their perfect ones that fit."

King Adam stepped forward,"Have you, two?" he said, I can see a glint of anger rising up in his eyes until mother grabbed his arm.

"I gave you a second chance?" she corrected, stroking his arm in hopes that it would soothe his rising anger.

"That's right Queen B, gave you the benefit of the doubt King Adam." Ozzy noted.

"Who are the parents?" asked Queen Belle.

I let out another breath and glance at Ozzy who smiled and nodded at me to say who the parents are.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen-" I paused at the last two knowing that dad will explode in rage.

"Maleficent and Hades." I informed.

My tailor gasped and dropped everything at the mention of the last two.

"MALEFICENT AND HADES!" My father roared out and I could've sworn I saw fur grow slightly on his skin.

"Maleficent is the worst villain in the land while Hades is the Lord of the Undead capable of things that are unspeakable." King Adam growled out.

 _I guess Ozzy was right about father going beastly earlier. I just need more to convince him._

"Dad just hear me out."

"Yeah, c'mon, King Beasty just let Ben finish what he has to say." Ozzy argued.

"I won't hear of it from either of you, all of them are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" he boomed out.

I frowned,"Dad, there children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve the shot at a normal life." I declared back.

"He's right King Beasty, I mean look at me I'm the nephew to the Big Bad Wolf and I'm nothing like him. Sure I'll admit a few traits were passed onto me from him but I reject those urges. You know why?"

King Adam stared at young halfling with curiosity.

"Because my will is my own. I get to chose if I want to be evil or good, decide to blow down little pigs houses, which I won't do. What I'm trying to say is letting the children stay on the island is like making them pay the crimes their parents did and they weren't even born. It's like your saying their guilty by being related to the worst villains, none of them ask for that life but life just happens to be unfair. So like Ben said before give them a chance." concluded Ozzy, in his short speech.

I smiled at him glad that he's able to embrace the thought of being related to the Big Bad Wolf, even though he never actually got the chance to meet his Uncle.

I looked back at my dad and see that his anger is slowly very _slowly_ subsiding.

"Dad?"

Queen Belle gave a small smile at Ozzy and her son so proud at how both stood their ground against the two rulers. Mother then proceed to look at her husband who still gave thought.

"I suppose the children are innocent and Ozzy you're absolutely right you're nothing like the Big Bad Wolf." said the King, I looked at Ozzy who gave him a large grin showing off his small but still lethal fangs.

I smiled as my father walked out the room and my mother graced me with a smile and fixed my blazer.

"Well done." she said,"And good job to you as well Ozzy, I see why my little Benny-Pie chose you as his advisor." My mother walked out of the room with my father both locking their arms.

I look at Ozzy and we both high fived each other.

"Well...uh that went better than I expected."

"Lil'B, you owe me five bucks because I was totally right on how your parents would react to this." smirked Ozzy.

"Ozzy, we never made a bet on how my parents would react." Ben reminded him.

Ozzy snapped his fingers,"Shoot! I should've that would've been the easiest five dollars I ever made."

I laughed at my grumbling friend and my way to the window and stared out to the Isle of the Lost, and for some reason the girl from my dream flashed in eyes. I glanced down at my golden ring and back to the window...I feel as though my dream would soon become a reality.

"Hey! Remember those dreams you been having recently maybe your mystery girl is on the island." Ozzy laughed.

I know Ozzy is only teasing me and not being serious about the girl in dream being on the island, but I just have this feeling in my heart.

 _Maybe she is real and on the island. Only time will tell now._

(King Adam's POV)

I can't not _believe_ I just agree to letting the worse villains known to man offsprings live in Auradon. But Ben and Ozzy did make good counter arguments why they should be allowed to live in Auradon.

 _Everyone deserves a second chance._

My son's words continue to ring out in my head, maybe I was too harsh about the children on the Isle of the Lost besides my precious beautiful generous wife Belle gave me a second chance. I still remember how she was willing to sacrifice everything to save _me_ a _beast_.

Hmm, it won't be too bad of me to do a little _research_ on the five children my son and his advisor agreed to on.

The first three villains my son said weren't _too_ bad Cruella De Vil, Jafar, and Evil Queen.

Cruella De Vil. When I heard the story of her wanting to slaughter 101 dalmatians just to make _fur coats_ I thought 'why', to make money or just to see innocent puppies suffer from her wrath. At times like that I'm glad I'm no longer a beast, she could've came after me and my fur.

Jafar. The former Royal Vizier of Agrabah, this man originally wanting to overthrow the Sultan and rule Agrabah with an iron fist, but he couldn't do it alone so he want on a search to find a lamp. I laughed when I was told a genie came out of a lamp and grant wishes, but I silenced my laughter knowing anything can happen. He was beaten by Aladdin now King and ruler of Agrabah.

Evil Queen. This women...just when I thought villains couldn't get any _worse_ , Evil Queen aka Queen Grimhilde had a magic mirror and ask who was the fairest of them all and turns out her stepdaughter Snow White. The women was so furious at the thought of not being fairest of them all she turned herself into a _witch_ and gave her daughter a poison apple to kill her. If that's not evil I don't know what is, I can see now how she got the name 'Evil Queen'.

Coming to the last two my son mention practically the worst out of all three of them combine. Maleficent and Hades.

Maleficent the Mistress of Evil and Hades the Lord of the Dead. Maleficent cursing a _baby_ all because she didn't get a invitation to Aurora's christening and Hades going threw all the trouble to kill his nephew Hercules so he can rule Mount Olympus because his job was _gloomy_ and _depressing_.

I just hope Ben knows what he's asking for because everyone isn't going to accept a new generation of villains even though they are kids, especially the generation that live in Auradon.

Me and my wife Belle entered a room with guards bowing to us and my messenger ready to sent letter to Fairy Godmother, letting her know new arrivals will be coming soon in Auradon Prep and also to the parents of the children on the Isle of the Lost.

"My messenger send word to Fairy Godmother of the arrival of new students that come from the Isle of the Lost. The children of Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, and Hades." I said firmly, my messenger nodding his head obediently.

"Honey, don't you think we must inform the parents of the children they'll be living in Auradon?" Belle asked.

I nodded my head and told my messenger to take a letter and send it to the Isle of the Lost and we'll see what their answer is.

Later on, me and Belle entered my personal study where I intend to do research on the kids since we have no idea who they are, what they are like, or what they look like. Only thing we do know is their the children of our sworn enemies.

"Adam...do you really think this is wise to pass judgement on these kids because who their parents are? I'm sure none of them did anything wrong." Belle persuaded me.

"I'm not. It's just these kids have been surrounded by their parents and bad environment their entire life, so they must believe that evil is the new good."

"So doing research on them will be any better."

"I just want to see what these kids are capable of."

"Okay, honey I trust you on this." Belle said, then kissing my cheek ever so softly.

Even after all these years of marriage this woman knows how to me make blush like a little boy.

Okay we sat on separate chairs and look on the computer screen. Five different links on the children, the title in bold letters on top say ' **Villains Offspring** '. I click the first link that showed a profile on Cruella De Vil son. So the dog hater had a son.

"He doesn't appear bad, darling."

Hmm. Carlos De Vil. Has black roots on the bottom of his hair while the rest is platinum white, fair skin with light freckles around the cheeks and nose area, and light brown eyes. Ha! Looks like the boy loves the color black and white just like his mother with red to add to the mixture. Mother: Cruella De Vil, Father: Unknown. Now I feel a little bad knowing this boy had only a mother and no father.

"See, dear, Cruella's son Carlos doesn't seem that bad and look at his criminal file. Clear as a whistle."

"I suppose you, Ben, and Ozzy are right about the children not being evil." I noted, when I click the next link...I spoken to soon not them being evil.

Jay. Son of Jafar. Having long brown hair reaching his shoulders, light tan skin, and dark brown eyes. This boy looks like a ruffian but appears to be okay. Mother: Unknown, Father: Jafar. My heart feels heavy now.

 _Do all of these children have only one parent that is villains and the other parent unknown._

My tune changed once I clicked on his criminal record. His file says Jay only done crimes of thievery and robbery, but only petty like crimes.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" I roared, and Belle smacked me on the side of my head.

"Ow!"

"ADAM!"

"Sorry, sorry, but this one did thievery and crime."

"C'mon on, dear, this is only petty robbery and thievery nothing serious that would make him a threat." she scolded me. I nodded my head in agreement only not wanting to receive another smack to the head.

Evie. Daughter to Evil Queen. One thing for sure is that this young lady is indeed beautiful something I'm sure she gained from her mother. I just hope that's all she gained from her mother and nothing else. Shiny ocean blue hair, dark brown irises, and rosy lips. Looks like this child pampers herself like her mother. Mother: Evil Queen Grimhilde, Father: Unknown. Again another child with only one parent. Criminal record...hmm just like De Vil it's clean but like everything else the truth will always surface.

"See, Adam, the first three children aren't at all what we expected. You expected worse but these look like generally good kids." Belle answered.

Sure...they might not look the part but I bet on my kingdom they act the part. Now to the last two, let's see what the kids of Maleficent and Hades got.

I clicked the fourth link and popped out...Maleficent?

"Is this Maleficent?" I questioned.

"No, it's her daughter. I must say their appearance to one another are uncanny, her daughter looks like a younger version of herself." Belle said in awe.

My wife is certainly right, I guess mother and daughter looks run in the family. Let's see the girls' name is Mal B. Faery. Her picture profile shows her smiling wickedly. Has dark purple locks, white skin, and bright green eyes that appears like they're glowing. Glowing for what...evil? Mother: Maleficent, Father: Unknown. Is it possible all of them have one parent and it just happens to be villains. Criminal record. Ah...assistance in a crime and an accomplice.

"Didn't expect much from the Mistress of Evil's daughter." I laughed quietly.

"Oh, hush now Adam. I'm sure the girl was...forced against her will to help." Belle defended Maleficent's daughter.

 _I doubt it. But like my son and his advisor said they deserve a chance to live a normal life, but my question is can you take away the life they're already accustomed to?_

"Finally, the last Hades kid." I grumbled lowly to myself.

The link revealed a young lady that looks like Hades with certain traits passed down from him to her. Her name is Halphas E. Bloodworth. Unlike Evil Queen and Maleficent's daughters her hair color is the most unnatural. The girl having dark grayish silver hair falling in waves, liquid gold eyes, and her skin appears really _really_ pale...a light gray tone. This girl seems like she's obsessed with skulls since her attire is full of them, this one appears to be a gothic beauty. Mother: Unknown, Father: Hades. I feel a slight sympathy for children only having one parent. Okay, criminal record...ohh! An arsonist but it says petty arson nothing too serious.

"Belle, my love, I know everyone deserves a chance but a arsonist...really" I exasperated to her.

"She is the daughter of Hades, that guy controls _fire_ his hair is literally fire itself besides I'm sure this Halphas has control on her fire abilities." She said nervously.

Great, coming to Auradon is a arsonist, a thief, an accomplice to a crime, probably another one obsessed about dogs, another getting ready to poison people.

I exit out the page and sat from my chair stretching.

"Adam, I feel like you don't like the idea of Ben's first official proclamation."

"It's not that, I'll always support my son's decisions no matter how _dangerous_ it may sound. I fear that bringing the children here will cause problems and erupt a feud between them and students." I admitted.

"One step at a time Adam. You're acting like it's the end of the world and their not even here yet. Just give them the benefit of the doubt, Ben and Ozzy already has. You should too." she comfort me and my worries.

I smiled,"Have I ever told you I'm happy to be your husband." I confessed.

"Many times, now put your worries away and let us go to bed." she demanded.

We walked out of my study and retreated inside of our bedroom chamber, with one thought lingering in my head.

 _I can't help but be worry for the future of Auradon. Let's_ hope _this generation isn't as horrible as the parents._

 **Sheesh Beasty take a chill pill. Hope you all enjoy chapter two. Leave a review and comment or nothing! Is the mystery girl from Ben's dream real or just his imagination playing tricks on him. Ozzy's related to Big Bad Wolf, no wonder he grins so much. King Beasty doing some investigation on the new kids (more like snooping). Wait until chapter 3: Wicked Ones, meet the kids and my ocs hope you'll like them. Until next time Looney Zooney outie.**


	3. Wicked Ones

Descendants

Wicked Ones

(Halphas POV)

Isle of the Lost.

I always questioned why the prissy _arrogant_ people of Auradon named it 'Isle of the Lost'. I figured Isle since I live on a island with no way out, thanks to the stupid furball that trapped us here. But why lost?

Is it because we lost our way in life and forever trap here because of the consequences we chose to ignore or it sound befitting to the villains that reside here. Hmph! Probably.

Oh! My name is Halphas Bloodworth ya know, daughter of Hades, the guy who rules the underworld and try kill his nephew Hercules. I absolutely dread calling that pea sized wannabe of a god my...cousin. Blah!

I guess that would make me like Lady of the Underworld or Princess of the Dead. Ha! Princess is just a word for a damsel in distress waiting for their _prince_ in shining armour to rescue them when they can easily can save themselves. So, Princess of the Dead is a major no, no in my book I prefer Demoness of the Dead...yeah that has a better ring than _princess_. I get shivers at the thought of being called princess I can imagine what I'll do if I lay eyes on an actually princess, probably tell her off...no I will tell her off.

Anyways, back to my dad he's sorta kinda trap on the island but he does have a job to do as God of the Underworld and all so I barely get to see him... _barely_. I only get to see him where death doesn't occur as much so only during Autumn and Spring. Winter and Summer I'm father free. Since mortals die from the cold touch of winter and while summer you get heat strokes, pass out from heat, or just shriveled like a prune in the hot sun.

At one point on my eighth birthday he took me to the underworld and wow that was kinda one heck of an experience. I got to meet his three headed mutt Cerberus something I'm sure Carlos De Vil _and_ his mother would be afraid of. Introduced me to his useless servants Pain and Panic, let me repeat myself they are utterly _useless_. Dad only brought me to the underworld to pick a soul from the River of Styx and use it as a servant. If I were to be like him one day I would need a servant.

I did poorly and chose a good soul, you can say he was beyond furious went on his baby angry tantrums. A good soul that has been in the River of Styx for over a millennium with no memory on who he was or how he died. I was going to put the good soul back but dad said no...well more like," **NO! YOU CHOSE THIS AND NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!** " It's not like I knew what I was picking. Dad said it was because of the human blood that's running through my veins. You heard right I'm half-god a more disgrace to Hades, my human mother I don't know who she was and frankly I don't care she left when I was baby.

Back to the good soul I chosed. I didn't want to look like more of a disappointment to dad so I thought at the time putting the soul inside a skeleton body would be completely cool and badass. However, the skeleton body was small being the same height I was when I was eight years old. I inserted the goldish white soul inside the mini skeleton body...it didn't move not making the slightest twitch. Something my dad said earlier about my soul. It was painful but I put a extension of my soul to the mini skeleton one, I call it Soul Binding. The mini skeleton then moved and it's pitchless black eyes glowed gold like mine but just pure gold.

You can say dad was impressed _slightly_ impressed, he then sent me and Tanker back to the mortal world on Isle of the Lost. Yes, I named the mini skeleton Tanker. I was eight years old! I thought it sounded really cool at the time.

So, Tanker or Tank the Walking Skeleton has been with me for eight years and he's still the mini skeleton when I first met him. Him being around my knees and he quickly learned things are different here than the Underworld. How am I supposed to put it...Tank acts like a servant but he can take things too seriously and can be a bit too _happy_ for my liking. My fault in picking a good soul.

Putting Tanker my servant aside, I live in the wooded area of the Isle of the Lost a large haunted house so people would stay out, they'll stay away either way knowing _who_ owns the house and it's never wise to piss off a god especially the one of the dead. Dad may be physically weak(against other gods) at some standards but his calculative, ruthless, brutal mind takes charge. He's still a full god that can easily kill a human like it was child's play but he must abide his laws of the dead.

Basically speaking, when I was able to walk, talk, and take care of myself he ditched me in the house. Have to defend myself from the others on the island knowing daddy _wouldn't_ come to my rescue and I didn't want him to. That would be a damsel in distress tactic every girl use not me this girl runs solo.

However, one particular night when I was seven I got jumped by three older boys and all of them pinned me to the ground and started to beat me. I _refused_ to cry and I fought back as much as a eight year old girl could muster that's when I saw a flash of platinum white hair blur my vision and that's how I met _him_.

 _Flashback_

 _Nine Years Ago_

" _Let me go!" I roared._

" _Or what!"_

" _Yeah, you gray haired freak."_

" _No one in this area can hear us or you."_

" _Hey, guys we found ourselves another damsel in distress."_

 _All of them laughed at me calling me a damsel in distress, I don't know what happened next but I'm beating the kid pinning me down to a bloody pulp. I never felt a rush like this before it's like my deity blood has awoken for the first time. Because the more I beat the kid the more burns he received._

" _GUYS! HELP! IT BURNS!" The kid beneath me yelled, I couldn't help but a small grin growing on my face it feels so good to know I'm the one causing the pain. I was so into it I didn't realized cold water was poured over my head and I was pulled back. The fire within me sizzled out into nothing._

 _I stared beyond the kid I was furiously beating on and look on with_ fright. _I did that...his face was so bruised it immediately turned black and blue with so many burned marks. I don't know I should be proud of myself or frighten._

" _We're going to beat you just like you did to our friend."_

 _They did as they exactly said and all I felt was numbness I didn't even try to fight back and that's when my eyes caught a flash of platinum white haired blur._

 _I crawled away and leaned myself against the old withered tree. My eyes were blurry but I caught sight of my 'hero' with platinum white hair fight the boys with everything he had, until he pulled out a wrench and hit them both upside their heads knocking them out cold._

 _I trembled slightly and used the tree as my leverage and stood up warily I was about to fall forward until he caught me by the shoulders. I glanced up to see puppy like hazel brown eyes that look at me worriedly. I hated that look he gave me but he did save me so I guess I can cut him a little slack._

" _A-are you o-okay." the white haired boy asked. His voice sounds boyish and young I glanced at his appearance and he couldn't be older than six or five years old._

 _You gotta be kidding me. I was saved by...this._

" _I'm fine, now let me go." I angrily told him, but the anger I felt wasn't like the anger for the boy I was previously beating with fists of fury, this anger is more to myself. For letting myself easily be attacked by three amateurs and be rescued by a white haired fool._

" _Excuse me, for trying to help you." The white haired boy grumble out, before releasing me and limping away...wait limping?_

" _Why are you limping?" I questioned, don't be fooled I wasn't concerned for this young boy but curious about his injuries._

" _Because these monkey wannabes beat me up so I thought revenge was in store for them." White haired boy grin, ah, so he rescued me and wanted revenge I guess there's more to this boy._

" _Sooo, it was revenge and you just happened to waltz by in the woods?" I pointed out, he shrugged his shoulders._

" _I was looking for parts for something I'm making. Anyway, what happened to your hair it was lit on fire!" He marveled, his puppy like boyish hazel brown eyes glint with wonder... wait what my hair was on fire? Just like dads'._

" _My hair was on fire?"_

" _Yeah! It was like a whitish silver color and then those two wannabes put it out with water."_

" _Just like dad."_

" _Huh? Your dad?"_

" _Yeah, you know Hades, Lord of the Dead, I'm his daughter Halphas." I said nonchalantly like it's a everyday thing, I glanced to the white haired boy to see his face turn blanched white he pointed a finger at me._

" _Y-your Hades daughter." He gulped._

" _Yeah, I thought it was kinda obvious. Gold eyes, really pale unnatural skin color and gray silver hair."_

" _He's not around is he, I'll leave you alone!" The now frightened boy try limping away as fast as he could but tripped on his footing and fell. He hissed in pain and try not crying in front of me, dad always told me leave the helpless and think about yourself...but I couldn't just leave him in the middle of the woods at night, anything can happen, just like being jumped for example._

 _I walked to the white haired boy who sniffled slightly afraid that_ I _would hurt him something about that filled me with pride knowing I'm the one causing this fright in his eyes but I feel sad at the same time. I choose the alternative and bend on my knees and put my arms behind me._

" _W-what are you doing."_

" _What does it look like. I'm going to carry you back to my house, that way you don't freeze out here." I bluntly said._

 _He sniffled again being hesitant about his decision before he crawled on my back and I placed my hands on his thighs for the right leverage. To be honest he's very light and not that heavy, he then placed his head on my shoulder._

" _Um...your dad won't mind me staying the night." He quietly asked._

" _Actually he would, he hates having uninvited guests in his home, but be glad it's winter." I reassured the boy._

" _Why?"_

" _Because since death occurs most during the seasons winter and summer he's doing his job as Lord of the Underworld, and bring the souls down to the afterlife." I explained to him._

" _Oh, so Autumn and Spring you see him more often."_

" _Sometimes, unless someone dies." I mentioned to him._

" _You said earlier your name is Halphas."_

" _Mhmm, Halphas Bloodworth."_

" _Carlos. Carlos De Vil." He whispered back._

 _De Vil. As in Cruella De Vil the woman that tried to kill 101 dalmations to get fur coats._

" _As in Cruella De Vil?"_

" _Yep, that's my mom." He yawned._

 _I continue to walk for another ten minutes before I heard loud but soft snores erupting behind me. Looks like Carlos dozed off before reaching my house. I exit the woods and gazed my liquid gold eyes on the large haunted house. It was damaged in some areas but stood in a frightening manner. I entered my home and placed the sleeping Carlos on the dark colored couch. My eyes gazed at the young sleeping boy who saved me tonight, I frowned even if Carlos was looking for revenge against the boys that beat me tonight he shouldn't intervene. I could take a beating_ I _**can**_ _take a beating._

 _I went into the closet and I flinged a thin sheet over Carlos body and he suddenly gripped and wrapped it more around himself. He then mumbled something that...warmed me up inside._

" _Goodnight, Halphas."_

* * *

Ever since that fatal winter night me and Carlos became close as close people on this island can be. I wouldn't say friend more like a companion or associate not a servant like Tanker. When Carlos waked up that following morning he left but came back again to see how I was. This became a routine for the next nine years and I guess you can say I tolerated his behavior at times and enjoyed his company but I refuse to let him know.

At one point during his visits he brought over one of his 'friends', his name is Jay. The son of Jafar. My relationship with the long haired boy can be called frenemies with a competitive stride to it. You can say me and Jay along with Carlos go all around the island to cause mayhem and mischief. Something we villian kids do to pass the time.

Jay often call me Lil' Hellraiser because I raised hell wherever I go. The three of us bonded over the few months we've known each other. We protected each other from others and ourselves they're the closest things I would ever have in my life. Carlos and Jay's parents aren't too fond of me but I leave well enough alone so I don't cause unintentionally hell for Carlos and Jay by the wrath of their parents'.

Now, our little group however...was incomplete. This is the part where I tell you how I met Mal and Evie the daughters' of Evil Queen and Maleficent.

When I was young on the island I _never_ hung around other girls, I just assumed they would act like well...girls. It was after my eighth birthday and I had Tanker as my servant he would address me as 'milady', and I tried to persuade him not to call me that. It become a force of habit and I eventually got use to it after three months...three months of torture of being called 'milady'. But it felt kinda good being important to someone even if that someone happens to be a skeleton of my creation.

Back to how I met Mal and Evie. It was actually Tanker who interacted with Mal first since he bumped into her to search for the proper materials on this project for Carlos in Dragon Hall Elementary. At first I didn't realize the purpose of this project since doing work makes you appear like a smart know-it-all. However, the prize was whoever won is declared 'Evil Dragon Warrior'. A title little Carlos wanted and since he needed workspace from his mother's fur I reluctantly offered my house. Besides, Carlos will plead non-stop or just barge into my house as usual unannounced.

 _The little home wrecker._

Another flashback we go on. Hooray.

 _Flashback_

 _Eight Years Ago_

 _Tanker gazed into my liquid gold eyes and I stared back into his pure gold ones with equal intensity. At times like this I wish he had eyeballs because all I see is glowing gold eyes._

" _You got any pair of threes?" He suddenly asked, his bone jaw moved._

" _Yes." I hesitantly said._

" _DEATH ROW! I win." Tanker cheered, doing his little 'happy' dance._

" _What! Tanker you only have two ghost knights, how could you possible won?" I questioned._

" _Very simple Milady. I counter-attacked it with my third card 'demon king'." He replied obediently._

" _Oh...best out of three." I suddenly said, it's not that I'm a sore loser it's fun playing the card game Death Row, something Pain and Panic gave me on my eighth birthday. A game where the game figures would actually come to life and strike down the other opponent and sent them to death row. Whoever wins gets the ghostly howl of cheers and the loser...which is me at this case gets demons and devils cursing you. I laughed darkly at the red flying demons and devils cursing me for all eternity._

 _Tanker is so different when I first met him from a year ago today. He no longer has dirty cracked bones, missing limbs, heck any missing body parts. His bone color is a blinding bleach white, his once pitchless black holes glow gold like mine but pure gold, and one thing about Tanker that I would often tease him about is his large head. I mean when he was alive was his head as big as his skeleton form. Cool thing about Tanker is how I can put stuff inside his head._

 _At first Tanker didn't wore clothes and it started to creep me out seeing a naked skeleton?So Tanker wears the outfit I gave him a well fitted black bowler hat that became his trademark style, a dark red suit with skull head printed on it, and simple black dress shoes. Sure you expect me to make Tanker look like a terrifying skeleton but something about this attire makes you look like a person to tread carefully with._

 _Me and Tanker were about to play again on the dark ruined leather couch until my acquittance Carlos decide to let his presence known in my house. When I mean let his presence known, I mean by flinging my door wide open and shouting my name._

" _Carlos close the door you're letting the Autumn breeze in, and what did I said about barging into my home like a animal." I gave the platinum blonde boy a pointed look, with Tanker going to the door and gently closing it behind Carlos._

" _Now, Sir Carlos, Milady does not appreciate you barging in unannounced even if she does enjoy your company she'll not tolerate this kind of behavior." Tanker replied with a hint of anger, I swear he look so cool when talking like that but I'll never tell him that._

" _Oh, right, sorry about that Halphas. But anyway you will not believe what I just did today." Carlos grinned at me, propping himself on the couch. The very same couch where he slept and saved me._

" _What is it that you did that I won't 'believe'?"_

" _I signed us up for the 'Evil Dragon Hall Fair'." Carlos beamed, throwing me his trademark toothy grins._

 _I freezed. He did what now?_

" _I'm sorry, but it sounded like you signed us up for 'Evil Dragon Hall Fair'." I glared, knowing my hearing isn't that off._

" _Uh, yeah, I did. Won't this be cool!" He shouted._

" _NO! Why did you sign me in and not Jay. No no no. Let me rephrase this you sign me in without my permission!" I yelled, my hair flickering with fire slightly._

" _If you're worried about me spelling your name wrong I didn't. It's H-A-L-P-H-A-S B-L-O-O-" He shrieked with pain as I flicked him_ **hard** _on his forehead._

" _What'chu do that for!" Carlos screamed, him rubbing his sore forehead. Good._

" _For doing something that involves me and involving me without my permission." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _He seems to get my point and made a long 'o' sound. Carlos then try to play it off by smiling cheekily at me but the look on my face can put someone to tears._

" _Okay, Halphas I wasn't thinking-" I cut him off before he can finish._

" _Clearly you weren't thinking."_

" _It's was when the teachers said I could get a partner I automatically thought of you. Since your the best!" Carlos said softly, wow, wait, this boy thinks I'm the best._

" _Y-you think I'm the best." I have no idea why I just stutter and I never_ stutter _, Carlos just cut caught off guard that's all._

" _Yeah, why else would I come over to your house everyday."_

" _I don't know, to bug, annoy, and bother me just for the heck of it." I drawled out, Carlos only laughed thinking I was being sarcastic, I wasn't, this boy really needs to tell the difference between actually sarcasm and fake sarcasm._

" _Excuse me, on the interruption, but Sir Carlos what is 'Evil Dragon Hall Fair'?" Tanker questioned._

" _Well, T, it's at the elementary where me and Halle Hal go to and it's a evil fair. Where kids do the evilest projects and given the title 'Evil Dragon Warrior' I mean 'Warriors'." Carlos said, adding me to the 'Warriors' part._

" _Carlos, you do know this is just a meaningless title that will mean nothing in the future, right."_

" _Y-yeah, but I want to rub it all over to the kids in my grade. They keep calling me scrawny, after winning this they won't call me scrawny no more!" Carlos laughed manically, hmm, turns out he does have a dark side, Tanker glanced at me and tilted his head in confusion I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'play along'._

" _Win, Carlos, you think the other little devil mutants are going to let you win fair and square. Do you know what hood we live in." I pointed out_

" _Of course, this is the part where you and Tanker come in, you'll still be in the project but you and Tanker make sure to sabotage the other competition if anything looks suspicious." Carlos thoroughly explained the plan to me and Tanker, I only smirked._

" _Sabotage, Carlos, where did this dark side come from." I grin._

" _Well y'know I learn from the best."_

 _I don't know if he's referring to me or his mother Cruella, but I have a feeling it's me._

" _I already started the project but it's missing a few parts that I really really need. But the parts I need are in another district in the island which my mother forbid me to step in." Carlos trembled slightly, bet he's afraid of his mother finding out._

" _Why not just go it's not like your mother has a sixth sense where she knows where you're at, at all times. For example, she doesn't know you're here with me now right."_

 _Carlos nodded his boyish head._

" _So, I don't see the big deal."_

" _It's just...Halphas the last time I did entered the district she some how find out and...punished me." Carlos whispered the last part out warily._

 _I frowned, I know Carlos gets punished from time to time but I have no idea what those punishments entell. I knows it something horrible since he always comes crying in my house at the middle of night covered in swelling bruises._

 _My liquid gold irises gazed into Carlos's hazel brown ones, his eyes wavered in sadness and shame in himself. I wish I could help with his punishments but he never tells me what those punishments are and he closes himself off from me and the rest of the world. Is that woman trying to break this boy._

" _Sir Carlos, would it be alright with you that I entered the district and collect your missing items you need. I believe I am quite familiar with the district and it's people inside, so I think it won't be too much trouble for me." Tanker suddenly offered._

" _Really, T?" A baffled Carlos questioned._

" _Why of course, if it's alright with milady."_

 _Carlos gave me his pleading look to let Tanker get the items, but this would be the first time Tanker would go off somewhere without me. Hmm, maybe I can make this a test for Tanker and see how he fairs._

" _Okay, as your creator I hereby command you to retrieve the items that Carlos needs for_ our _project. So Carlos will tell you what to do in the mean time. I need to figure out how to gain a 'demon king'" I said, going into to my own world with card game Death Row._

 _Carlos grinned ear and ear and gave Tanker the short list of missing items he needs. Tanker took it from Carlos and...put it inside his eye socket, I'm not going even going to ask._

" _Don't take too long Tanker I want my rematch in Death Row." I grumbled._

" _Of course, Milady." Tanker replied, and gracefully closed the door behind him._

" _Death Row? What's that?" Carlos questioned, sitting cross legged on the couch now facing towards me._

" _A card game I recieved on my birthday. It's really fun actually in a dark sickening way." I told Carlos, showing him the blood red cards with a skull head in the front of it._

" _Can I play?" Carlos asked in a shy bashful way._

" _Okay. But you might get scared at what pops up." I replied._

" _Pheesh! I ain't afraid of nothing!" Carlos announced._

 _I smirked knowing one thing he fears the most,"Except dogs." I whispered._

 _Carlos immediately shivered and slowly took his share of cards with trembling fingers._

" _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_

* * *

 _Two and Half Hours Later_

 _What. The. Heck_

 _Carlos a complete beginner beat me at least three times in a row. I think he was cheating but how do you cheat in this card game? I was silently reading a book and mumbling to myself._

 _Carlos working on our project with a smug look on his face wanting to do it alone to save me the embarrassment. How I so much want to rub that smug look off his face._

" _Halle, how long are you going to sluk in the corner it's starting to bum me out." Carlos said._

 _I didn't reply to his question and continue to read._

" _Are you seriously going to give me the silent treatment?"_

 _Nothing. Not going to say a word to that white haired fool._

" _It's just a card game, besides I'm sure it was beginners luck for me. I'm sure you were letting me win the whole time so I don't feel bad about losing." He grinned, he's such a terrible liar but I hid a smile behind my book. Carlos lieing to make myself feel better about losing._

" _Yeah, it was beginners luck for you. If we played more seriously than I would totally have won."_

 _Carlos gave me a small smile probably happy I stop sluking and giving him the silent treatment. I put my book aside on the couch and went over to Carlos who's working on some contraption I can't really describe in words. All I do know is, is that it's made up of metal scraps and utensils. Carlos calling it Eviltron 1000._

" _Carlos I still don't understand what the 1000 is for."_

" _It sounds...cool"_

" _Okay."_

" _Y'know, where's Tanker Halphas he should've been back an hour ago?" Carlos asked._

 _Carlos is right Tanker shouldn't be taking this long. I may not seen what's on the list but the paper was very short so it couldn't been that much._

" _You don't think Tanker ran into some trouble?"_

" _I don't know, Carlos, but Tanker gotten himself and me out of sticky situations before I'm sure he's fine."_

 _That's when we heard the jingling of the door knob and burst in Tanker with a rusted out red mini wagon. He quickly closed the door and put all ten locks to assure it's completely locked._

" _Tanker! What happened!" I asked, Tanker's suit had tears and rips in it his head is slightly cracked but I'll fix it later and he's missing his black bowler hat._

" _My apologies Milady but I was attacked by foul shoppers that wanted these items for Sir Carlos and your project." Tanker explained._

" _I'm sorry, T, if I knew that would've happen I never would of ask you to get this stuff for me." Carlos apologized, his head now hanging down sadly._

" _Nonsense! Sir Carlos it's quite alright besides I'm glad I went to the district, because if you went this could be you in my position. Besides, I'm already dead I can't feel pain!" Tanker laughed, which is true._

" _Why you put the locks on the door Tanker?"_

" _I knew I outrun the shoppers but I'm being extra cautious I can't help but feel a presence or two following back."_

 _Carlos titled his head to the side and pointed to Tanker's shiny bald cracked head._

" _Tanker, where's your hat?"_

" _My hat?"_

 _Tanker then felt around his head to only feel his head but no hat. He quietly gasped and went on his knees and bowed to me._

"Please forgive me, Milady, for I Tanker has lost the hat!" He cried out.

 _I don't know what to say or do, does he want me to punish him? He may be my servant but I wouldn't do something to hurt him._

" _It's alright Tank, we'll just find you a new hat."_

" _B-but this isn't just any hat, it's the hat that you gave me. Something that I'll always value."_

 _He values a hat that makes him appear less naked?_

" _Tanker, I already said we'll find you a new one. End of discussion." I firmly said._

 _Tanker quieted down and bought over the materials Carlos needed. Tanker looks sad now I guess the hat was more important to him than I realized._

" _Um...thanks T." Carlos thanked him and gave him a small but quick hug._

" _Of course, Sir Carlos."_

" _Tanker, no reason to be pouting, how about this. Later on, tomorrow me and you go search for your hat." I grumbled, now I'll have to postpone my rematch with Tank._

" _Really, Milady."  
_

" _Yes."_

" _O thank yo-" Tanker stopped mid-sentence knowing how much I hate it when people thanked me, makes me appear like a little good doer._

 _A couple minutes pass and me and Tanker were helping Carlos assembled our Eviltron 1000, until my eyes got a glance of dark purple and ocean blue hair peeking at the front window next to the door. As soon as I looked up more the purple and blue hair disappeared._

 _I frowned remembering earlier Tanker said he might've been followed by two presences he felt. I guess he was right, now I have to get rid of them. Nobody steps on my turf without my permission heck they shouldn't even entered the woods, knowing what area this belongs to._

 _A gave a look to Carlos and Tanker and put my finger on my lips to signaled them to be quiet, they did as I instructed. I stealthily creep along to the front door and look out the window once more to see nothing. I took all ten locks off as quietly as I could and turned the door knob._

 _The cool Autumn breeze greeted me and whipped my long dark grayish silver hair all over the place, I stepped outside to be treated with nothing, maybe my imagination is playing tricks on me. Just as I was about to close the door behind me I heard a low creak on the front porch steps and I swiftly tackled the person onto the old dead grass below us._

 _I pinned down the creeper to reveal a girl that appears my age she has dark purple messy hair, white skin, and bright green eyes. She struggled beneath me before I heard the crunch of dried leaves and saw another girl my age with shiny ocean blue with a man made tiara propped on her head, dark brown eyes, and rosy colored skin. In her hands is Tanker's hat...the little thieves!_

" _HEY! Would you get off me!" Yelled the purple haired girl beneath._

" _Not before you tell me why you're trespassing on private grounds and why you have Tanker's hat!" I yelled back just as angry._

 _That's when little boyish hands grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back._

" _Carlos! What are you doing?!" I asked perplexed._

" _Carlos?" The girl holding Tanker's hat asked._

 _Carlos look back and forth between the purple haired one on the ground and the one standing next to her._

" _Mal, Evie? What are you guys doing here?" He questioned, okay hold on, Carlos knows these two trespasser._

" _You know these two?" I asked._

" _Yeah! The one you tackled is Mal and the one holding Tanker's hat is Evie." He explained._

" _Oh"_

" _Why'd you tackle me?!" Mal furiously asked, rubbing her head and bum since those are the places she landed._

" _Oh, I don't know, well for one the two of you are peeking at my window like a bunch of creeps and trespassing on private grounds. Do you even know who owns this area?" I questioned, getting equally mad at the green eyed girl. A reason why I don't hang out with girls on this island._

" _NO! And besides Evie thought we should return the walking skeleton's hat." Mal said, now standing up to her full height, she's the same height as me but me being a inch taller._

" _Whoa,whoa, wait Tanker dropped his hat. TANKER! GET OUT HERE!" I yelled._

" _Coming, Milady." He responded back._

 _Tanker appeared out of the door and stopped. Once he caught sights of his hat he squealed like a schoolgirl and was running straight for Evie, who in turn screamed and drop Tanker's hat and went hiding behind one of the old withered tree. Mal face palmed herself at Evie's display._

 _Tanker retrieve his black bowler hat and placed it on his head where it rightfully belong, he then went in front of the tree where Evie was currently hiding,"Excuse me, miss, I am ever so grateful for you returning my hat." Tanker bowing in front of the tree, then I face palmed myself, how is anyone going to take me seriously when my servant acts like...that._

 _Evie squeaked in turn before Carlos went behind the tree and grabbed her hand and brought her out in the open,"It's okay Evie, I was freaked out by Tanker too when I first met him." Carlos comforted her._

 _Evie stared at Tanker who smiled in turn and bowed again, she titled her head to side and abenstmindly twirled her ocean blue hair._

" _Your name is Tanker?" That's the first thing she asks, not moments ago she was screaming like she had fire on her bum, and now is she's nonchalantly speaking to a walking talking skeleton._

" _You named him, Tanker? Wow, such a evil and terrifying name." Mal said._

 _I smirked at the girl, if only she knew whose daughter I am. I don't like her attitude but she has spunk and I like that in a girl...Evie however, meh! I'll give her a shot since she did return Tanker's hat._

" _Yes, my name is Tanker, Milady named me that." Tanker addressing me as his 'milady'._

 _Evie looked at me and she waved I gave a stone hard glare and flung my arm back as a wave._

 _Carlos gasped and grinned ear to ear, ugh! I know that look he's going to want me invite them in and be chummy chummy with them. He knows I don't like girls but since he knows them I guess I can tolerate their existence in my house._

* * *

 _20 Minutes Later_

 _With all the introductions done we all know each other. Turns out Evie is the daughter of Evil Queen, which explains why she looks like a pamper girly girl and having a mirror on her person. However, in the last twenty minutes of meeting the girl she can be cold as ice and I smirked at that, turns out there's more to her than I thought._

 _Mal, sheesh, the daughter to Maleficent. Mal, Maleficent, Mal, and Maleficent. I guess Mal is the shorter version to Maleficent. She has spunk and can talk cruel and be really really_ really _mean. I guess you can say this one will grow on me._

 _I then told them I'm daughter to Hades and Mal made a little 'funny' comment._

" _That would explain the skin color."_

 _She definitely has a mouth but I shouldn't talk since I have one too. I then explained how Tanker came to be and they seemed amazed at my little tale._

 _Carlos then explained what we were making and it was for the school's 'Evil Fair'._

 _We all just chatted and hung out like ordinary kids I guess. That's when Jay pop up at the door, at least this one has a little more restraint then Carlos does when barging into my home._

 _It then became official, our little group containing five people, I would say six since Tanker isn't a person and is a sack of bones, something Mal would call him. Whatever! My house would often be our little hang out since my dad isn't always here, but there are times when he does randomly pop up to greet me_

* * *

Present Time Period

That's how I met all them and we've formed a little gang and everyone on the island knows who we are.

I'm upstairs in my room and looked out the opened window. I'm currently sixteen and I wear that classic bad girl goth look. Don't be fooled I'm anything but goth, I just like the attire and appearance of one.

I'm wearing a black leather jacket, dark red choker with a skull head pendant, gold studded cross red top, black leather skinny jeans with many zippers, dark leather gray fingerless gloves, and dark red combat boots. Of course, wearing my gold chained skull head necklace something I made for myself to pass the time.

Tanker's appearance hasn't changed after the years of being with him, since I'm 5'3 he reaches to my knees. He still wears that black bowler hat I gave him and instead of a red suit he wears a black one.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as Carlos shouts my name from below, I look down to see he's waving at me. He's no longer the scrawny boy I once knew, but now has a nice lean figure.

"C'mon! Me and everyone else is causing mayhem in town, let's go!" He cheered.

I darkly grinned before jumping out of my window with Tanker close behind me, I gracefully landed on the ground next to him with Tanker dusting himself off. Me, him, and Tanker ran out of the woods and entered the town.

"Ready to cause havoc." Carlos grinned, pounding his fists together.

My liquid gold eyes glinted over for a moment,"I was born ready."

One thing me and Carlos and the rest of our little gang knows is, we're rotten to the core.

* * *

 **YES! Chapter three: Wicked Ones, done. I hope you all like it and my Oc characters Halphas and her servant Tanker. She definitely doesn't like princesses or being called a damsel in distress. You saw what she did to that boy! HOLY CRAP! Give me your opinion on her relationships with the others, especially between her and Carlos and Tanker. Not to mention her father...Hades! Until next time on chapter four: The Trip, The Prince, The Wolf, and Dwarf. Looney Zooney outie. Always comment and review.**


	4. Trip, The Prince, The Wolf, and Dwarf

Descendants

 _The Trip, The Prince, The Wolf, and Dwarf_

Auradon. Mal couldn't believe that she and the rest her little gang were going to Auradon. Mal thought her mother Maleficent was joking around with her and everyone but she knows one thing about her mother...she does not joke or kid around.

Mal thought over what her mother said to her before entering the sleek black limousine.

" _Bring me back Fairy Godmother's magic wand or face dire consequences." Maleficent wickedly grinned, her green orbs shining brightly with pure true evil. Mal nodded her head in obedience._

Mal now has a mission and if she was going to prove herself to her mother she must retrieve the Fairy Godmother's magic wand no matter what the cost. She was scheming until she felt a feather like stroke on her cheek.

Mal glared at her seat companion and slapped her hand away. Evie made a surprise look.

"You were starting to look pale."

"Well, stop, I'm plotting."

"That's not good for the skin or attractive." Evie replied back, taking a bite out of a blue candy stick.

"Lady Mal, may I ask, what is it that you're plotting?" Tanker questioned, before eating a pair of gummy bears.

"How we're gonna reach Fairy Godmother's wand." She explained to the little skeleton.

"Couldn't we just ask?" Tanker said, tilting his head to the side. Simultaneously both Mal and Halphas face palmed at the mini skeleton's question.

"Tanker, you do realize we need to use stealth not inwardly ask stupid questions that give us away." Halphas clarified, chewing on sour patch kids with the jar in her hand, licking the sugar bits off her plump lips.

"Sorry, Milady." Tanker apologized, bowing down to her.

"LOOK!" Evie suddenly screamed.

They all watch in horror as they were about to plummet to the cold waters below, the driver kept driving before reaching to the destroyed bridge.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled, before he grabbed Halphas and Tanker for protection.

"AAHH!" All screamed ready for the worst, but they continue to drive smoothly.

"Uh, guys, I don't it's a trap and Carlos you better release me this instant." Halphas growled out, Carlos doing as she demanded.

"Hey! Did this button open the magic barrier?" Mal questioned to the driver, thinking she could easily use this device to free all the villians.

"No, this opens the magic barrier." He said, referring to the golden device,"That opens my garage door and this." Pressing the button that closes his section of the limo to theirs. Mal pursed her lips before sitting back down.

"Nasty, I like that guy." Mal grin.

"If he thinks that's nasty, I'll show him nasty once we get outta here." Halphas grumbled out, finishing her sour patches and going on her second round.

(Ben's POV)

Today's the big day, the new kids will be arriving. I don't know why my heart is beating so fast, am I nervous to see the new kids, or is what Ozzy said about the girl from my dream true. I'm feeling so anxious and getting butterflies in my stomach, my palms felt sweaty, and I felt my ribcage was about to explode.

I jump when a hand landed on my shoulder. It was Ozzy who had a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, Ben, are you okay you seem a bit jumpy?" Ozzy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a bit nervous is all." I told my best friend.

"About the new kids arriving today or your mystery girl?" He questioned.

"The latter."

"You think she might appear?"

"My father did gave us their names and physical description, the hair, eye, skin color are the same." I told Ozzy.

"I don't know, but the more I think about it the more I'm sure she'll appear." I replied, my whole body shaking in anticipation.

"Buddy, buddy, listen to me. Your Benjiman Florian, the guy that always accept everyone for their past mistakes and see who they are in the inside, besides you'll have me your best friend and advisor. Don't feel nervous...try to act more like me." Ozzy grinned, showing off his pearl white mini fangs.

"When act like you, you mean be overly excited, free spirited, open-minded, carefree, blunt, and completely random." I answer, grinning as Ozzy's grin dropped and he pouted.

"Very funny, let's go Benny-Boo our guests have arrived." Ozzy mumbled sulking away, I smiled at Ozzy knowing he's only playing with me. I'm surprise Ozzy is actual wearing formal attire...well as formal as it going to get, he would occasionally wear casual hipster clothing. Ozzy's current attire is dark blue chinos, white belt, purple plaid shirt, black tie, dark velvet blue blazer, and blue oxfords with brown lacing.

"Are you going to admire my handsomeness or come with me." Ozzy grinned, I frowned and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Ozzy was suddenly shoved aside and came Audrey my girlfriend. She smiled at me and I forced a smile back, she kissed both my cheeks and hugged me fiercely.

Ever since I announced the children from Isle of the Lost will be arriving in Auradon Prep a couple weeks back, Audrey seem to got even more clingy to me, not that I don't mind I just hope she'll give me a bit of room to breath.

"Come on, Benny-Boo, the new arrivals came." She smiled sweetly, something about that smile seems wrong or Ozzy would say.

' _I know smiles, but those types of smiles are completely fake.'_

So Audrey is faking to be happy that the new arrivals came at least Ozzy will be honest on he feel about things sometimes a bit too honest.

"C'mon, love birds." Ozzy grumbled, probably a bit mad that Audrey shoved him out of her way.

I stepped outside with Ozzy, Audrey, and Fairy Godmother. You can do this Ben, just act natural and casual like you always do. I encouraged myself the more we walked closer to the limo. The marching band played loudly as everyone else 'cheered' at the new arrivals.

The driver opened the door and ungracefully came out a boy with platinum white hair falling on the ground and struggling to hold on to something with another taller boy coming out and stepping on his neck purposely. The marching band immediately quiet down and look on the display with shock.

"Gah! Why do you want this, you got everything else!" The platinum white boy yelled.

"Because you want it!" The long haired boy answer back.

Another came out of the limo and twirled around, it was a girl with ocean blue hair, dark brown eyes, and rosy colored skin and she seemed...happy to be here.

"Jay! Leave Carlos out of this!" Yelled a deep but feminine voice that sounded seriously pissed off, the girl appeared next and tackled Jay on the ground, straddling his waist and easily pinning him down. The girl having a unnatural but appealing appearance dark grayish silver hair, liquid gold eyes, and light gray pale skin. I glanced to Ozzy to see his reaction to this display but his cerulean blue eyes are awestruck on the dark grayish silver hair girl, ready to attack the boy beneath her.

"Milady, do you need assistance in restraining Sir Jay?" A soft yet strong velvet like voice asked, and walked out...a mini skeleton.

A walking talking skeleton, my eyes went wide and my mouth gaped opened. I quickly gained my composure and looked at Audrey whose eyebrows are twitching, she must be paralyzed by the skeleton. But the mini skeleton is kinda adorable from it's bowler hat and formal look.

"Nah, Tanker, I got this."

"Guys! Guys, stop we have an audience." The final voiced said and came out...no,no,no it couldn't be her could it. No my eyes must be deceiving me. I glanced at Ozzy who grinned from ear to ear.

My gods. It's her the girl from my dream and she looks exactly like the girl from my dream, their appearance is uncanny. Same luscious dark purple hair that reaches a bit to her shoulder with the same curls at the bottom, bright green eyes that shimmer with sneakiness, and beautiful white skin that's a bit tinted with pink. It's her, it's her, IT'S HER! I can run all the way to the tallest cliff in Auradon and release a beastly roar for all to hear.

Since dad did a little research on the kids and got there names I know her name is...Mal.

That's when Audrey jab me on the side and snapped me out of my trance. The others seemed to hear what the purple hair beauty said and stopped squabbling and glanced our way.

With, who I believe is Jay chuckling nervously beneath the dark grayish silver hair girl who only stared at us with indifference and emotionless countenance. That I believe is Hades daughter, Halphas Bloodworth.

"Just cleaning up, get off me." Jay growled dangerously at the girl, who only rolled her eyes in turn and gracefully got off him. Then pulled him up roughly while she carefully got Carlos off the ground...who had brown stuff smeared all over his lips.

"Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother smiled and said in a sing-song voice,"And when I mean by that just leave it."

Jay frowned and threw all the stuff back into the limousine and crossing his arms. With Tanker the skeleton opening his head and putting back any remaining stuff from the limo. All five with the skeleton stood side by side until Jay made a move and grin at...Audrey?

"Why hello there foxy mama the names, Jay." Jay affirmed with a grin that's too flirtatious, him crossing his arms and making them flex in front of Audrey.

"Yeah, uh, Jay, I doubt girly would want to play with a guy like yourself." Halphas commented, not impressed by Jay's flirting tactics, and Ozzy quietly and I mean quietly laughing at her comment.

Halphasl with liquid gold eyes was indeed right as Audrey laughed at his flirtatious advancements on her. For some reason I don't feel angry or a pit of envy as Jay flirts with my girlfriend.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother chimed in, blocking Jay's view of Audrey who frowned.

"I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." Fairy Godmother introduced herself, that seemed to sparked the interest in the girl from my dream.

" _The Fairy Godmother_? As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" She ask and flinging her arm around like she's holding a wand.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, you know it." She answered back.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you appeared out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand." She said.

"Stalker alert." Halphas said bluntly and not even trying to conceal the fact she said it. Ozzy now trying so hard in stifling his laughter, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Mal gave her a look and in turn the liquid gold eyed girl gave her a look back, daring her to say something.

"Right...but that was a long time ago, like I always say don't focus on the pass and you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother lectured with a bright smile.

I decided it's time I said something, so me, Audrey, and Ozzy moved forward.

"It's so good to meet you all." I honestly said, and it was. I'm glad to meet all of them, even the mini skeleton that goes by Tanker.

"Yes, we've been waiting and I super stoked to meet all of you." Ozzy grinned.

"My name is Ben-" I was cut off as Audrey stepped over my sentence.

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be _King_." Audrey cheered with a smile and Tanker's 'milady' decided to say something about it.

"No. One. Cares." She drawled out with every single word, Audrey sending her one of her fakest deadliest smiles...but the Halphas with liquid gold glared daggers at her that can probably kill a person.

"And my name is Ozzy Garfield." Ozzy greeted, his cerulean blue eyes met with liquid gold, that only rolled in annoyance. That's when the girl in blue stepped in front of me.

"You had me at Prince." The ocean blue haired girl flirtatiously smiled at me.

"Except that one who cares."

"Princess, Evie." She bowed to me, I smiled nervously at her fearing at what Audrey might say.

"Oh, the Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do _you_." She pointed out, and making Evie's smiled flattened as she step away.

 _Okay, Audrey, me and you are going to have a little chat after this._

"This is Audrey." I introduced.

" _Princess_ Audrey, his _girlfriend_ " She corrected.

In 3,2,1.

"Once again, no one _freaking_ cares." Halphas said to Audrey and smiled darkly in satisfaction, when Audrey frowned slightly but quickly put back on a smile.

"Haha! Isn't that right, Benny-Boo." Audrey flutter her eyes at me, and I chuckled nervously the girl from my dream having a neutral expression and titling her head in the cutest way.

Fairy Godmother cut in and separated my joined hands with Audrey, with Ozzy laughing to himself and Audrey sending him a quick glare.

"Ben, Audrey, and Ozzy will be showing and touring you around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother put in.

"The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She said rather ambitiously,"But the library hours are eight to eleven and here we have a little things about curfews." She finished and left the scene with the marching band right on her tail.

"It is so, so good to meet you all." I smiled.

I walked forward to handshake them all. I first went to Jay who punched me _hard_ in the shoulder. I shook my shoulder for a bit and went to the dark purple hair beauty from my dream.

My hands took hers and I gently shook it...wow her hands is soft like velvet slick, my light green eyes stared into her bright green gems. There was a glint in her eyes that reflected back into mine putting me into a trance if Ozzy hadn't cough I would've stood there like a moron gazing upon her gorgeous irises.

"This is a momentous occasion, where I hope would go down in history." I hand shake Carlos next with slight brown stuff on my finger tips.

"Chocolate?" Carlos only replied by sucking his thumb and making a loud sucking pop sound.

I chuckled nervously and bend down to the same level as the mini skeleton, Tanker.

I kinda felt weird at first hand shaking a hand made out of bones, but Tanker gave me a large smile and bowed before me.

"I am Tanker, Sir Ben, loyal servant to Milady." Tanker introduced, pointing upwards to his Milady which is the dark grayish silver haired Halphas.

"That's not my name it's-"

"Halphas Bloodworth." Ozzy finished for her and extended out his hand for a handshake, Halphas only blinked once and pushed away his hand.

I continued onto the last person, Evie and hand shaked her,"Where our two peoples' began to heal."

"And also the beginning where you show five people where the bathrooms are." Mal suddenly announced, swinging her body back and forth.

I chuckled,"A little bit over the top." She glanced up at me,"More than a _little_."

Ozzy titled his head to the side and pointed at Tanker,"He doesn't have to use the bathroom."

"He's dead, why would he need to use the bathroom." Halphas bluntly told Ozzy, who in turn _timidly_ scratched the back of his head. Whoa, okay Ozzy never get's nervous or in fact shy around the other gender...unless. I grinned deviously in my mind.

 _Got him._

"Actually, Milady it's not that I need to use the bathroom but I can poo-" Before Tanker can finish his sentence, Halphas took his head off and threw it in the bushes.

"Ohh! My head." Tanker said, in the bushes before...going into fits of laughter,"Now I'm a skull without a body!"

Halphas face palmed,"Don't _ever_ finish that sentence, Tanker," Halphas venomously said in a voice that can kill.

I smiled broadly,"So much for our first impression." I laughed to Mal...who's laughing with me something about that laugh seems off though.

Audrey decided to cut in,"Hey! Your Maleficent's daughter aren't you, you know I totally don't blame _you_ or your _mom_ trying to kill my parents and stuff." She beamed.

"My mom's Aurora, Sleeping Beau-" Audrey was then cut off by Mal,"Beauty, yeah I heard the name."

Halphas irked an eyebrow and pointed at Audrey,"Your Sleeping Beauty's daughter?" She questioned to Audrey.

"Yes." Audrey smiling proudly at that fact.

"Darn, shame my father Hades was so close in collecting her soul and dragging her down to the Underworld for all eternity, but her prince in shining armour just had to save bad, meh, there's always _you_." Halphas, finished with a dark laugh before moving away from the group to retrieve Tanker's head.

Mal stifled a laugh at the look on Audrey's face,"That's Halphas for ya, always talking about death and stuff and yeah I totally don't blame _your_ grandparents for inviting _everyone_ in the entire world, but my mother to there _stupid_ christening."

The tension between the two seemed to thicken before Audrey played it off,"Water under the bridge."

"Totally!"

Both then laugh in a way that seem so unfriendly like, it's surprising they hadn't try to bite each others heads off.

Halphas came back and stood next to Carlos with Tanker's head on her shoulder.

"Doubt it."

(Ozzy's POV)

"Jay! Leave Carlos out of this." Yelled a deep feminine voice.

I watched as a girl appeared next out the limo and tackled Jay on the ground!

Wow! She must be incredibly strong, from the way she easily tackled him to the ground, straddled his waist and pinning his wrists above his head.

But wow...there is literally no way to describe her. King Beasty gave us their names and physical descriptions as in hair, eye, and skin color. But he never informed me that Halphas Bloodworth is a captivating beauty.

Her dark grayish silver hair falling in waves reaching her mid-back with a few strands obscuring her forehead and eyes. I feel like if I ran my hand threw them waves I'll be lost in them and never find a way out. Most girls dread finding a single _strand_ of gray hair but she looks like she couldn't care less what she appear like to others.

What really got my attention is her stunning eye color, a color that's so rare it should be illegal. Her eyes are the perfect shade of gold, liquid gold to be exact, them liquid gold orbs now sending venom like daggers at Jay.

This should scare anyone shitless but it just proves she can easily take care of herself and

doesn't rely on someone saving her.

I have to guess being the daughter of Hades a few traits was passed down from him to her. Her pale very pale light gray skin tone. So unnatural and yet insanely beautiful, it's like this skin was made just for her.

From my perspective she must be obsessing about skulls since her attire consists of skull heads and she has this _cute_ little servant named Tanker that's a walking talking skeleton...so cool. Especially her golden skull necklace I'll have to ask who made it since the design is pretty good.

That's when she suddenly stopped and looked up to the final person that came out the limo.

WHAT! That's not possible. It's the girl from Benny Boy's dream. From what he told me the looks are uncanny. Things are going to be especially interesting in Auradon Prep.

"Halphas Bloodworth." I finished for her, extending my hand for her to shake. She only irked a beautiful dark grayish silver eyebrow and pushed my hand away. I swallowed nothing and chuckled nervously. She made slight eye contact with me and my heart thudded loudly as I howl at night in the woods.

Halphas Bloodworth. The way her name rolls off my tongue send shivers down my back and my inner wolf wants to howl her name.

I don't know what it is about this Halphas but I intend to be her friend and make her _genuinely truly for realsie_ smile.

Watch out, Halphas Bloodworth, Big Bad Oz is making it his mission to make you smile. I grinned in my mind to what her true smile would look like.

We all entered inside the building with Mal asking an interesting question.

"So do you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" She asked.

Benny Boy answered,"Yeah, it exists but it's pretty much retired." He said, "Most of us here are ordinary mortals."

" _Most_ of us." I laughed, with the Isle of the Lost kids looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not mortal?" Mal questioned.

"Yes and no, I'm half mortal." I answered to her, then showing them my small white fangs.

"You're not a dog are you!?" A freaked out Carlos asked.

"No! Well I hope I'm not." I grinned.

"Then what's your other half?" Halphas questioned.

"Wolf." I simply said.

"Your half-wolf?" Mal asked.

"Yep. I'm related to someone on the island but never actually met him." I said with wonder.

"Please don't tell me your related to the Big Bad Wolf?" Halphas asked.

"Yep! That's my uncle too bad I never got to me him though."

After revealing that information Carlos seemed a bit afraid to be close to me, is it because I'm a wolf...I won't bite.

"And you guys just so happen to be Kings and Queens." Mal said.

"Yeah, our royal blood goes back centuries." Audrey smiled, then forcing Ben's arm around her, before Ben caught sight of Doug and quickly retreated to the half-Dwarf.

"Doug! Doug come down!" Ben hollered with Doug coming down the stairs.

"Everyone this is Doug he'll be showing you your class schedules." Ben told them, he then went back to Audrey and looked down at Mal, "I'll see you later okay."

When Ben said that I have a feeling he was only saying that to Mal and not the rest of them.

"And if you need anything, feel free to ask-" Ben was cut off for the fourth billionth time by Audrey!

"Ask Doug _and_ Ozzy." She said, with her and Mal doing them laughs again...wait oh no she didn't! I see you now Audrey don't want me to be the third wheel, I swear one of these days I gonna huff and puff and blow you sky high!

(Doug's POV)

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...Hayhoe." I gulped out as Evie the beautiful enchantress stepped forward to me. Having the perfect posture and stride and oh-so confident look on her face.

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." She voiced out, I swear her voice is thick as ice and velvet to seduce anything that is able to breath and move.

I was in a trance before snapping out of it trying to push down the oncoming blush that would invade my face. I told them all about their required class with Halphas the daughter of Hades demanding I make a schedule for Tanker, the walking talking skeleton...which I find cool, I'll have to ask her how it's possible for a skeleton to move since it has no heart or living organs.

I find it cute how he called me Sir Doug, before Halphas told me he calls every guy Sir and every girl Lady, but just for her it's Milady.

As promised me and Ozzy toured them around the school and showed them where their dorms are at, with a little surprise gift from Ozzy. He told me earlier it was large fruit baskets since he didn't know what type of fruit they would like he so he put everything down and I mean _everything_.

Mal, Evie, and Halphas will be sharing a dorm while Jay, Carlos, Tanker be sharing one. Halphas insisting that Tanker does and he obeyed like a loyal servant should. Fairy Godmother feeling it's better to keep them together than separated with new people they don't know.

I returned to my dorm with my roommate nowhere in sight, I then strip myself of my marching band clothes and neatly put them in my laundry bin.

It quickly became nighttime and I'm in my PJ's, I flump myself in my bed and let out a sigh.

Every time I closed my eyes my mind made would make the manifestation appearance of Evil Queen's daughter...Evie. I don't know why I found her so interesting?

When I first saw her I automatically thought she's beautiful, you have to be blind to deny that she isn't from perfect hips, tantalizing long legs, shiny pulled back ocean blue hair, shimmering dark chocolate brown orbs, rosy colored skin, and ruby red lips growing with a smile to reveal perfect white teeth and here I thought Ozzy had the whitest teeth in Auradon...I'm wrong.

But why can't I get Evie out of my thoughts?

Is it because she's the daughter to my family's' sworn enemy or is there something more about her that makes her seem worth while.

I finally dozed off and throughout the night my mind plagues me with images of the beautiful Evie, somehow it doesn't seem that bad.

Tomorrow, came quickly than I expected and as usual I arrived first in my Chemistry class and that's when _she_ appeared. Evie.

She's looking more radiant than she did yesterday.

The teacher then assigned her as my lab partner.

Why do I have this distinctive feeling the universe is trying to play or _torture_ me?

 **What up, what up, what up my kiddies chapter four is a done. Ben's dream just became a reality. Halphas why so mean to Audrey is it because you love interrupting people or she's a princess making her a damsel in distress. Oh, Tanker you poor thing. Ozzy made it his mission to make Halphas truly smile will he achieve his goal or ultimately fail. Dougie boy, I see you and Evie, mhm. Until next time on Chapter 5: Night At The Museum, Schools In Session. Review and love yourself. Looney Zooney outie.**


	5. Night At The Museum, School's In Session

Descendants

 _Night At The Museum, School's In Session_

(Halphas POV)

We finally gotten to our dorms and away from that stupid half-wolf, I swear I never seen a person in my life this optimistic and smiling 24/7, my god I hope it's not contagious. At least, Dopey's son was subtle about touring us around the school, it seems he has a fascination for Tanker.

Phsh! Who doesn't while he and Wolfie was touring us almost everyone was gawking at Tanker. They're acting like this is the first time seeing a walking talking skeleton. Tanker being polite and used his mannerism said hello.

You can say all hell broke loose, because one of the girls screamed,"IT CAN TALK!" Before yelling as if hell fire was on her ass. Tanker questioned to me what he do, I simply said,"There admiring your unique appearance." At least some people fear Tanker, _some_.

Doug doesn't seem a tad bit afraid of Tanker while Wolfie boy kept asking questions to Tanker who in turn gladly answered. For some reason Wolfie kept training his eyes on me, as if he's trying to see me, trying to look through my eyes and pierce my soul. His cerulean blue irises kept looking for something trying to reach out, but to what? To me? Well I know one thing Wolfie better keep his eyes to himself before I melt them into smothering flames.

Mal opened the door knob to our room and one word can describe it.

Horrifying.

It's large enough to occupy three people, since I knew Evie and Mal for eight years of my life I can tolerate being roommates with them, besides I don't mind their company something I'll never tell. Besides, I need to get away from Tanker not that I _hate_ the little guy he can be exhausting at times. The room itself is like every princess dream, good thing I'm not one of them. This room will need some serious redecorating. The first two beds are close to the windows while the third is in the far right corner closest to the door. I noticed the curtains are wide open letting in the bright sun rays.

"This is so amaz-" Evie started before being cut off by Mal.

"Gross."

"Got that right." I replied.

"I know right...amazingly gross." Evie agreed with Mal and me.

I _would_ like the room if it wasn't _so_ pink and had that girly girl princess theme, add a little red and gold with a few skull heads than this would be a room of perfection.

"Ugh, I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen, E, H, curtains. " Mal ordered, pointing to the two other wide open curtains. Me and Evie close the curtains while Mal closed her section.

"Much better." Mal said.

Much better indeed, the room being much more darker with only a few specks of sunlight peeking in.

"What's this?" Evie asked.

Me and Mal looked at what Evie is pointing at. I don't know what it is, but it looks like a bunch of fruits that's piled into a basket. It's so bright and vibrant like a certain wolf boy eyes.

I shook my head and got Wolfie boy out of my head.

"Uh, looks like a bunch of fruit, I guess." I'm not really sure how to answer Evie's question since back at the island we don't have things like this before. I know a apple is a fruit but probably the only fruit I know, everything else doesn't ring a bell.

"It's on all the beds with a note." Mal pointed out, which is true we all got our own individual fruit basket with a little blue note attached on the bottom.

I ripped the blue note off one of the fruit baskets and read out loud.

 _My gift to all of you, hope you guys enjoy the fruit I didn't know what you like so I put everything, for example apples, grapes, oranges, mangos, peaches, kiwi, watermelon, tangerines, and so much more goodies. Welcome to Auradon, I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay. From, Ozzy Garfield._

Hmph, I don't see why Wolfie is trying to be buddy buddy with us. I want him to frown and be sad, and view the world as I see it. Like my father always told me, life is _not_ a fairy tale and there are no happy endings.

Ha! The only ones that get happy endings are the ones called 'heros' who roam around this joint, while us villains get punished for doing what we want in life. I wonder who'll win this time around Heros or Villians?

I can't wait to get this wand and get out of here, maybe for _once_ in my life dad will notice and acknowledge me.

(Carlos POV)

One thing to describe me, Jay, and Tanker's dorm room is.

AWESOME!

It has so much technology and gadgets that it make things on the island look like from the stone age.

Jay then pointed out a basket that's full of fruit. He read aloud that says it's from Ozzy, the wolf boy. I don't know why he scares me so much, he seems harmless enough. But, mom always says that dogs are evil and bad. That they'll kill without a second thought and once their bloodthirsty eyes catches their sight on you, you're their prey and the dog is the hunter.

Ozzy's a wolf, well half and wolves aren't dogs are they? I can't help but notice him staring at Halphas a lot while touring us around the school. Why? I know her appearance is different than most girls but he didn't have to stare like he was about to pounce her!

Me and Halphas are close and I don't want some wolf boy or dogs interfering with that, besides no one here will understand us...is that a plasma screen tv!

It became night a little while later and I was playing a game called Blasterblade 2, and it is freaking awesome. I never had this much fun before in my life, heck I almost forgot why we're even here.

"Sir Carlos, it appears you excel greatly in this Blasterblade." Tanker commented, watching intently on the large tv screen.

"I know!" I cheered.

That's when the girls entered inside our dorm, with Tanker made greetings to 'Lady' Evie and 'Lady' Mal while bowing to his Milady, Halphas. Oh, man she has to try this game out I bet she'll be killer in this.

"Halphas, you need to try this, I bet you'll be a pro at this!" I yelled over to her, who only shook her head in denial...her lost more game time for for.

I asked Jay if he wanted to try and he agreed with Mal showing signs of frustrations and asking if we forgot why we're here.

"THIS is our _one_ chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal shouted, at all of us.

More like the chance to prove herself to her own mother, what do I need to prove to my mom that I'm equally afraid of dogs as her. I got the look, the act, and personality so I'm a-okay.

Evie then used her mirror to search for the magic wand and it's at a museum. With me being the techie off the group the museum is only a few miles away from the school. Halphas congratulated me by calling me by my nickname she made up 'Snowflake', because my platinum white hair reminds her of snow...which is weird when it doesn't snow that much on the island?

We all stealthily left school grounds and reached the museum with no problems, Evie led the way and we ended at in front of a pair of doors. With only one guard? Weird, I thought their be more security I guess with no villains causing chaos they assume one guard is enough. Wrong!

The guard in the spinning chair turned our way with Halphas gripping me and Jay shoulders and roughly pulling us back. Halphas then checked if the guard was looking and made a motion for us to move.

Me and Jay then tried to stifle our laughs once we view Maleficent's spinning wheel. That caused sleeping beauty to fall asleep for all eternity, I was expecting something more.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay questioned, with a amused smile.

"Pretty dorky." I commented.

"Coming from the Mistress of Evil, I was expecting something, I don't know scary." Halphas bluntly said.

Mal gave us a look,"It doesn't have to look scary it's magic." She said in a voice where she isn't sure of herself.

"Now, don't be fooled it may appear non threatening but a single prick to the finger from the needle will cause slumber, where you won't awake from. Lady Mal's mother isn't named 'Mistress of Evil' for show." Tanker explained, defending Mal's mother which earned him a flick to the head from Halphas. Tanker will never learn to be bad if continues being nice.

"Thank you, Tanker at least someone here knows the dangers of my mother." Mal said, sending glares at me, Jay, and Halphas.

"However, Milady's father is a thousand times more sadistic than Lady Maleficent." Tanker pointed out, with Halphas grinning in victory and sticking her tongue at Mal, who only replied with a 'whatever'.

Mal then used her magic book her mom gave her and used a spell, it didn't work as planned and tried a second time and the guard pricked his finger. A green spark coming from it and the guard yawned and went to sleep.

"Hmm, it's efficient." Halphas commented.

Mal tried to open the door knob to open the doors, but it's lock.

"Yeah, uh, the door is locked." Halphas pointed out.

"What gave you that Sherlock?" Mal angrily told her.

"You struggling."

"Stand back, let a pro handle this." Jay cackled.

"This is bound to end bad for him." Halphas whispered to me, I silently giggled to myself.

Mal used another spell and the doors swooshed open and Jay like Halphas predicted made a fool of himself. We all laugh and entered with Halphas ruffling his head and him smacking it away. Me and Tanker helped him with him pushing us away. Angry at how he easily humiliated himself like that.

"He could've said you're welcome, right Tank?" I asked Tanker, looking down at the dead skeleton.

"Yes, but Sir Jay is mad at how he...failed his stunt Sir Carlos."

"Carlos, Tanker!" Halphas shouted whispered at us. We hurriedly but quietly passed the now slumbering guard.

"Upstairs!" Evie said.

We all hurried up the stairs before coming across something...something I can't put into words.

We all come to a complete stop to see our...parents. Posed in the most menacing way possible, the air started to get more thicker the more I stared at my mother. I thought she was terrifying before but looking at her now she must've caused feared for all animals alike.

"I'll _never_ forget mother's day again." I told myself, knowing the last time I did Halphas had to remove all the stuffed fur inside my upper thigh. I shuddered at that memory.

(Halphas POV)

"Dad?" I whispered before moving closer to get a better view.

Standing before me is a posed model of my father, and I had to admit they got every single detail about him right.

Blue fire as his hair tinted a slight red color knowing someone or something pissed him off, him going to the early stages of his angry tantrums. Reasons why I try not to do anything wrong in his presence so he doesn't direct his _anger_ towards me. Remembering a memory that's all I blur but I was in the Underworld and my skin burned _a lot_.

His skin a grayish blue decayed color resembling his deadness to the world. Large sharp pointed fangs ready to scream and holler but twisted in a sadistic smirk.

Finally, his dark gold eyes having a cruel barbarous gleam to them, I know that look anywhere. That means he's going to _play_. Not in the fun way. In the most torturous brutalist way possible until they break wracking with balls of tears.

I stood frozen before Tanker grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the scene as if he feels what I'm feeling at the moment, we all left except Mal who stayed longer.

"Milady, are you okay?" Tanker asked, a look of concern on his bony face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" A question I don't know myself.

 _Am I really okay? Am I?_

(Evie's POV)

"Mommy?" I voiced in a hushed whisper.

Mother told me her relationship between her stepdaughter, Snow White, which makes me her step sister.

The red apple is the symbolic sign to the story of Snow White and Evil Queen. Something Halphas told me awhile back at how the apple represents...death.

Mother explained how she turned herself in a _witch_ , and a disfigured one at that and gave Snow a blood red shiny _poison_ apple. I know I'm not that bright but she easily trusted a stranger, a suspicious stranger that held an apple just for her. I don't know if Snow White was _that_ naive or blind?

But I do know one thing is when my mother wants something she _gets,_ no matter how drastic and unlady like it is. I remember when I was young I said Snow White's name and mother was beyond furious. She doesn't like it when others says her stepdaughter's name but herself.

I clearly remembered how she verbally said, "That's why nobody will ever want you, if you continue to act like a barbaric imbecile. No prince, not even a man with a decent face will want you. Now _don't_ ever say Snow White's name again. Or you'll be in punishment. Mommy wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face" I shuddered at my mother's word, but I still love her how can I not she's all I ever had on the island.

Just do what she said find a prince with a large castle and be the best housewife you can be.

(Jay's POV)

"Killer."

That's the only thing I can describe dad as.

He's also a snake, a slippery, conniving, whip lashing snake. Because you don't know when he'll strike but when you do it'll be already too late.

A serpent that'll swallow you whole and like dad always told,"The snake will always snap back, no matter what." A quote Halphas told me back on the island from a book she was reading, I think it was _'this world is like a snake, soft to the touch, but full of venom.'_ I'm still today trying to figure what she meant by that.

All well.

(Mal's POV)

Wow. That's all I can think.

My mother posed in the most wickedest way possible. She always told me stories at how mortals tremble at the mention of her name.

That's what I want.

People to fear me, Mal, the daughter of Mistress of Evil, Maleficent. I _must_ retrieve the wand and prove myself to her. I gotta.

To rule Auradon with an iron fist alongside mother, her being proud and showing me for once a true genuine smile of acknowledgment for _me_.

Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing will stop me from retrieving the wand. _Nothing_.

"Hey." Evie called out to me, I turned around and see her.

"I found the wand, come on." She cheered, I for once can say I love Evie for this.

Evie lead me to where the others are and there it is in magical beauty...Fairy Godmother's wand.

I stared with complete awe, before we all enter the lower floor to get the wand. However, it seem to be protected by a blue barrier of some sorts.

My eyes got sight of Jay jumping the rail, before I can say stop Halphas beat me to the punch.

"Jay! Don't be stupid, if you're any good of a thief as you claim to be, clearly the wand would be protected by some freaky security gizmo." Halphas explained, Jay stopping in his tracks and I let out a sigh of relief.

I looked at Jay again...he gave Halphas the smuggest look I ever seen in my life, and he touch the blue barrier that rippled with power and bounced Jay back full force.

 **BUAHH! BUAHH! BUAHH!**

A siren like sound went blaring off and the entire room was blazing colors of different shades of red.

"Nice one, Jay!" I yelled, now we'll have to find another way to get the wand!

"Excuse me, but I suggest we leave the premises the guard will surely awake from the noise and come up to see what intruded the alarm." Tanker said calmly, I have no idea how Tank can be so calm at a time like this but he's right we gotta skedaddle

We quickly left before the guard caught sight of us, we all practically jumped out the door and landed on the ground. Us three made it...wait wasn't there six of us?

"Where's Halphas, Carlos and Tanker?" Evie questioned.

Jay and me opened the door again to see the three lollygagging with a phone and I yelled to them,"C'mon!"

The three of them exited in a neck of time and Evie questioned what they were doing.

"Carlos was disabling the alarm to make it look like a malfunction and told the person on the phone it was technical difficulties. Thank him anytime." Halphas breathed out.

We continue ran,"Nice going, Jay now we have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Oh, what joy" Halphas mumbled sarcastically.

Great now school's definitely in session.

(Carlos POV)

These questions are kinda insulting, ridiculous, and funny to me. I glanced to my right to see Halphas ready to blow her brains out, she answered none because they were flat out boring.

Tanker however was answering with great delight and earned a growl from Halphas, Tanker only apologized. Mal answered a few questions right and she was on fire, wish I can say the same about Halphas.

I glanced towards Mal's desk full of white paper and her _skillfully_ drawing out the Fairy Godmother's wand in great detail. Huh, who knew Maleficent's daughter can draw.

It's early in the morning and Remedial Goodness 101 isn't one of my favorite classes so far.

"Do you, A: Banished a baby down to the mortal world, B: Send your minions to finish off the baby, or C: Return the baby to it's rightful parents?" Fairy Godmother questioned to us all. This sounds familiar, oh man, is she talking about Halphas and her cousin Hercules. Halphas _despises_ Hercules, I think she only does because her father hates Hercules with every fiber of his body.

"Hmm? Halphas, will you be kind enough to answer for us? Fairy Godmother asked.

"C." Halphas mumbled, I must have good hearing because she said it with her head facing down and her hair sprawling all over the desk.

"I'm sorry, one more time?"

"C." She said loudly, lifting her head up, Her face emotionless, ugh, she's using that monotone voice now. Halphas only use it when she's extremely bored out of her mind.

"Very good, Ms. Bloodworth." Fairy Godmother congratulated.

Halphas then raised her hand...wait raised her hand.

"Yes, ?"

"Call me, Halphas...okay _Halphas_." Halphas gritted out.

Fairy Godmother nodded her head,"Sure, Ms. Bloodw-, _Halphas_."

"Thank you." She whispered below her breath, for some reason Fairy Godmother smiled, she must've heard Halphas thanks.

A few questions later a _cute_ girl entered the classroom...wait cute. Man, Evie really is rubbing off on me. But the girl is cute even with the blue ribbon in her dark _chocolate_ brown locks. She squeaked when passing us before and after.

Fairy Godmother introduced her to us, turns out Fairy Godmother had a Fairy Goddaughter. Her name is Jane. Jane I like the way it sounds.

"Jane" I whispered lowly, not even Jay can here me. I like how well her name comes out of my mouth. I can say it all day.

Jane seems a bit frighten of us, well I can't blame her we are the offsprings to the most notorious infamous villains of all time. She squeaked again when passing us and I caught a slight whiff of her scent, cocoa butter with a hint of chocolate added to the mix.

School may be in session, but I might have something else in session.

 _Jane._

I can't help but a whisk of a smile gracing my face before Jay slap me upside my head, questioning me what's with my goofy grin. I then struggle with Jay with Fairy Godmother telling us to stop.

That's before a hand gripped my shoulder and Jay's and roughly pulled us apart and sat us down on our chairs. It was Halphas and she gave Jay and me the legendary 'stare' and we both immediately stop.

"Thank you, Halphas, now boys I suggest you take that energy to the tourney field. " Fairy Godmother demanded.

We obviously denied, but some how later we are on the tourney field.

My mind filled with one person.

 _Jane._

* * *

 **Aww! Does wittle Carlos have a developing crush on Fairy Goddaughter, Jane. Halphas is ready to make Wolfie, I mean Ozzy frown and make him see the world as she does. Evie's determined to find a prince, what can go wrong, Mal will stop at nothing to get the wand. Will Tanker ever learn to be bad or will the villain kids learn a lesson from the dead skeleton. Until next time on chapter 6: Dwarf and Mirror Mirror. Looney Zooney is outie, may be peace be with you.**


	6. Dwarf and Mirror Mirror

Descendants

 _Dwarf and Mirror Mirror_

(Evie's POV )

I looked on the Chemistry lesson that I'm unfamiliar with, yet there's something truly interesting maybe fascinating about the periodic table that's arranged by chemical elements and put in with the atomic number.

Whoa, this stuff is already in my head and I'm barely in the class for 10 minutes. The teacher assigned my lab partner the guy who toured us around the school yesterday. His name is Doug, Dopey's son. Dopey as in the seven dwarfs Dopey, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and Sneezy. I wonder why at first they were name that, and my mother told me because those are their characteristics.

I took a slight glance at Doug who's taking _a lot_ of notes on the lesson being told in front of the class. If anything Doug doesn't act like a dopey idiot. I continue to stare at his appearance, he wears medium sized rectangular glasses and I noticed in the last fifteen minutes of class starting he would often put them back in the ridge of his nose, dazzling bluish-green irises where you can't tell if blue is showing more or green. His bluish-green eyes has a sparkle like gleam in them, I guess for science. I look up to his hair it's neatly comb and a shade of brown but more of a sandy blonde hue to it, and fair smooth skin from what I can tell.

Now his attire has that classic nerdy geeky sense of fashion to it. I don't do nerds, only handsome, sexy, attractive princes with a large castle and lots and lots of mirrors.

Speaking of handsome, sexy, princes I wonder if the guy across from me is a prince. Has light brown eyes that's gazing off to the ceiling, brown hair that's slightly wavy, a well define chiseled face, I wonder what the rest of his body figure looks like.

I suddenly have a distinctive feeling that someone is watching me. I turned my head to my lab partner and see him avert his eyes quickly back to his notes. Doug's head bend down so low I can't even see his face anymore.

 _Why was he staring at me and with that gleam in his eyes._

(Doug's POV)

Oh man, I hope Evie didn't caught me staring at her, it's just the way her dark chocolate brown eyes glimmered with wonder on the lesson. Her head tilting in the side with wonder on the lesson being taught. Her ruby red lips rising with a radiant smile, on awe in what she's learning.

I couldn't help but notice her observing Chad Charming. Hmph, the guy is more focused on the ceiling then the lesson itself!

But Evie, oh sweet beautiful Evie how she seemed truly interested in the lesson, before her stunning irises caught sight of Chad.

C'mon Doug it's only been a day and your head over heels for this girl. But it isn't just her beauty that caught my attention but her fascination for many things she never seen before. Evie just has this flare where you just want to stare into her eyes all day and have a fathomless silent conversation from the eyes and figure out what your personal other is saying about you.

I don't even see why I'm pinning after her, I doubt she'll take any notice to me besides most girls make it clear that I'm not boyfriend material unless it is a nerdy geeky type girl. That's what wrong with Auradon society there so quick to judge you by your appearance or who you are or where you're from or who you're _related_ to.

I can look at Evie now and can tell she's not her mother, well she got her own individual beauty but I'm sure if she cut loose and realize what type of person she is, it would be grand to see. But I gotta make slow progress, can't rush anything. Hmph, not like she'll notice me anyway.

That's when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I lifted my head to see her gazing at me while twirling a strand of her shiny ocean blue hair with her index finger. She stared at me with perplexed eyes before asking me a question. Okay, Doug act casual don't be nervous.

"Hey, Doug you see that guy across from us?" Evie questioned.

"Yes." I answered her, don't tell me she's actually taking an interest to Chad.

"Is he in line for a throne anywhere?" She asked with complete bedazzlement for Chad.

Just relax Doug answer her question and maybe she'll let you be her friend,"Chad 'Prince Charming' Jr. You know Cinderella's son." I explained to her, her expression was in complete bombshell before a alluring flirtatious smiles appeared and no it wasn't for me but for...Chad.

"He inherited the 'charm' but not a lot of there _there_ if you know what I mean." I told Evie, implying that Chad is really _really_ dense at times.

"Seems like a lot of there _there_ to me." She sighed out, her focus no longer on me but Chad.

Now I definitely regret telling her who he is, but I guess she was bound to find out who he was either way.

"Evie would you mind telling us the atomic weight for silver since it appears you know this first hand?" The teacher then suddenly called out, Evie now out of her trance.

"Atomic weight for silver?" Evie nervously asked.

"Yes." The chemistry teacher said, holding a piece of chalk for her, I guess he wants Evie to answer in front of everyone. She willing stood up with something clutched tightly in her hand, I can't tell what it is though.

Evie smiled confidently at the teacher and took the chalk out of his finger tips. Hmm, I wonder why Evie seems so cocky she's only been here for twenty minutes, but she seems so confident and I must have faith in her, I just hope she doesn't give the wrong answer.

(Evie's POV)

Chad Charming! The son of Cinderella and Prince Charming it seems that things are going my way and the better. I knew I had a good feeling about that boy once I laid eyes on him, but if wasn't for Doug I probably wouldn't know who he is.

Now all I have to do is throw the eye flutter, flirtatious smile, and interest look and he'll be putty in my fingers. I grinned darkly inside my head, whoa, I guess being around Halphas rubs off on you.

Can't wait to tell Mal and Halphas I finally found my prince, this was easier than I anticipated from what mother told I thought it be harder, but with my grand looks every guy should be kissing the very ground I walk on.

That's when the chemistry teacher asked me the atomic weight of silver? Seriously I've only been here for twenty minutes but good thing I've have my own way of retrieving answers. (Giggles evilly.) I don't want to look like a idiot in front of Chad so mirror here we go.

"How do I found the atomic weight of silver?" I asked with a fake smile towards the teacher. Who only smiled back with more of a smug expression, I can't wait that wipe that smug look off his face.

I answered the whole problem correctly thanks to my magic magic and the look on Mr. Whatever's face was absolutely hilarious, I had to contain my laughter don't want him to humiliate himself further.

"My mistake, my fault for-" I cut him off.

"To underestimate a villain, well don't make it again." I throw the chalk back at him and walked away from him victoriously, before sitting back to my seat Chad handed me a note.

I squealed inside my head and quickly sat back down on my seat. I have to show Doug. Strange why would I want to show him of all people.

He eyeballed me and the note, I opened it and everything inside me exploded to tiny little sparks.

Chad 'Prince Charming' Jr. wants to meet under the bleachers after school at 3. Aw can life get any better for me. I see Chad is ogling at me and I ogle back with just as much intensity. Looks like I'm getting my happily ever after sooner than I expected.

(Doug's POV)

 _Meet me under the bleachers at 3._

Well there go all my chances of being with Evie, but she may deny Chad's advances on her.

Who am I kidding he's the school's all star and classic flirt, he'll have girls kiss his shoes if he just ask. Besides, I'm the school's band geek, but even geeks have chances.

There meeting at the bleachers after school. I'll easily follow them and listen onto their conversation and peek at what their doing. But if I follow them I'll miss band practice, I'll just make a excuse and follow them.

It would classify as stalking but it's not I just don't want Evie to be hurt or played by the school's heart breaker. Chad breaks more hearts than he fail quizzes and tests.

 _Later After School_

I stealthily climb the bleachers as quietly as I could and lay down on the bleacher. I see both Evie and Chad conversing with each other.

Well...Chad doing the conversation while Evie tries to advanced on him with free kisses. The lucky guy can't he see she's willing flinging herself at him and he's too blind to notice.

Evie done every flirt tactic known to man with her own enhancements and flare and Chad is still not picking up the signs. Even when Evie puckered her ruby red lips and eyes fluttering close Chad makes an excuse and back away from her, acting as if she has the plaque.

If I was in Chad's position I would blush like a tomato and tremble with joy at the opportunity to receive a kiss from Evie. My mind plays off into it's own thoughts.

(This Part Is A **Little** Bit...Mature)

 _Doug's Thought Sequence_

 _I watched with loving eyes as Evie cupped my cheeks and pulled me closer to her. She batted her eyes at me and I looked on with hazy half-lidded eyes. My chest feel likes it's about to explode._

 _Evie then placed a tender kiss on my lips and I felt nothing more than utter and complete joy. I pushed my lips back on hers fervently, all of my passion I have for this girl is expressed from a kiss._

 _We pulled apart before Evie gripped my neck and pulled me back to her lips again. I felt her tongue probed my lower lip before I granted her access, her tongue wrestled with mine and I let her have control and complete dominance over me. The next thing I knew is I Doug Higgins is heavily making out with Evil Queen's daughter, Evie. A nightmare for someone else but a dream come true for me._

 _I let out a loud groan and I fell backwards on the soft grass. Evie released our passionate lip lock with a string of saliva connecting between us, I let out breath before letting out a squeak then a moan as she grinded her private parts against my growing member._

 _Evie glanced down and smiled victoriously probably happy that_ _ **she**_ _caused my erection to awaken. I was embarrassed at first but it didn't matter as she continued to grind her hips, my chest huffed and puffed and I decided to experiment and ground my hips upward to hers. She let out a throaty moan before grinning deviously down at me._

 _Our hips moved in unison and the only sound I hear is Evie's perfect song of moans and groans. I then felt my stomach tighten and everything I felt for Evie exploded and rushed out of my system, I screamed with ecstasy before passing out from the rush. All I hear is Evie giggling softly before planting a kiss on my cheek and laying her head on my heaving chest._

 _End Of Thought Sequence_

I opened my eyes and blushed furiously, I can't believe I was having _those_ type of thoughts about Evie. It felt so real and yet so far away, c'mon put your dirty thoughts away and act like a gentleman and listen onto the conversation.

Evie then revealed she used her magic mirror to solve the chemistry problem the teacher gave her. So she...cheated, I can't believe she did that. I don't know why I'm so surprised she is a villain but even villains need second chances.

Chad then used the chance to let her do all of his homework, wow that's really smooth Chad let a girl do all your work. I thought Evie would say no but she willing said yes, then Ben's coronation and Fairy Godmother's wand popped up in conversation.

Evie took a real interest in the wand, well who wouldn't since Chad rejected all of her advancements I can use this opportunity to ask Evie out, and talk about Fairy Godmother's wand.

Things might actually go my way.

I decided to reveal myself to Evie as soon as Chad walked away from the scene,"I couldn't help but overhear." Nice approach.

"Are you stalking me?" She questioned.

I not going to lie to her,"Technically...yes, I too have a fascination for the Fairy Godmother's wand." I said to her, who look like she can care less.

"Another reason why I'm excited about the coronation." I explained, okay Doug now this is your chance to ask her out. Be calm and subtle about it not too forward or overexcited like Ozzy.

"P-perhaps w-w-we can sit next to each other a-and talk a-about its attributes." I squeaked out at the end, I can't believe how many times I stuttered in front of her.

"Are you saying they use it _in_ coronation?" Evie asked, taking a step closer to me just like in my thought sequence.

"Y-yes, and I'm asking you out." I'm praying to all the gods out there to let Evie say yes to me, if she says yes I'll be the happiest guy in the world.

She studied me for a few seconds before she snickered with laughter and left the bleachers and me behind. I watched her presence leave the premises and viewed how her hips swayed ever so slightly as she walked.

She didn't say yes or no, so maybe she's thinking about it. Alright, Doug you did fine at least she didn't flat out reject you. There's still a chance I can be with Evie and if it means I must stalk where she goes, then stalking I'll shall!

(Evie's POV)

I ended back at my dorm with Mal, Halphas, and Jane...being in the room. What's she doing in the room and what in mirrors name happened to her hair!

Since she's conversing with Mal, I guess the half-fairy had something to do with Jane's hair.

I went to my desk and started to work with my sewing equipment, I'm still thinking about Chad but Doug keeps coming back in my head, I can't believe he asked me out. Ha! He needs to try a lot more than that to impress me.

I glance to Halphas to see her sitting criss cross on her bed and having large neon red wireless headphones over her head and music blaring loudly from it, the lyrics I hear is 'demons'. With a book opened on her bed and her writing something down in it.

"Hey, M, what's Halphas doing?" I asked never taking my eyes off my sewing.

"Uh, something about playing singing a song for Vocal Music 101." She answered back.

I immediately stopped and raised an eyebrow at Mal then look at Halphas. Halphas singing a song...has hell frozen over?!

"Halphas...singing a song?" I asked carefully to Mal.

She looked up at me in understanding, "Yeah, I was completely shocked when she told me, but she seems really into it." Watching how Halphas is bobbing her head slightly to the music.

"Why is that surprising?" Jane asked.

Mal answered her questioned,"You see Jane, you don't know Halphas as well as we do, her playing or singing a song is like hell has frozen over or a spirit has taken over her personality." She explained, which is true because from my perspective nothing generally interested Halphas, besides skull heads and the dead.

Later on, Jane went on about something and said how she'll never get a boyfriend.

"Trust me, Jane, boyfriends are overrated." Mal implied.

Hmm, how would she know it's not like she experienced having a boyfriend before.

"How would you know Mal, you never had one before." I smirked, and she glared playfully back.

"Because I don't need one. E." She explained.

"Mal is right, boys have the mind aspect that they're better at everything a girl can't do, almost all the girls here be obsessing about a guy that isn't even theirs, not to mention how guys here are stupid, immature, annoying, and plain out cheesy." Halphas suddenly said, I looked to see her headphones are around her neck and an emotionless expression on her face.

"Now why judge Halphas, the only boys you've been around is your dad, Jay, Carlos, and Tanker."

She turned to me,"Yeah, E because my dad is my dad, and Jay is the perfect example at how a guy acts, I can tolerate Carlos because he doesn't act like a blabbering moron, and Tanker's my servant and dead."

"Or is it because _your_ Wolfie dear kept bugging you today?" Mal teased, oh Ozzy the Wolf was pestering Halphas, I can only imagined what she did to him.

"Ugh! Don't even mention him, he kept trying to make me smile and laugh throughout class and in between classes. Saying how 'it's his mission to make everyone smile', I was literally that close to setting him on fire!" She yelled with anger, and when Halphas gets really emotional or _angry_ her hair goes on fire.

And right now is a fine example, her hair lit to life in angry flames that danced with the fueling rage that keeps the flames in fine heat. Every time her hair is lit I found it amazing how it shines and glisten with that whitish silver color, Carlos out of all of us seen her in this stage.

"Why's her hair on fire!" Jane shrieked.

"Well long story short Jane when Halphas gets too _emotional_ or _angry_ her hair becomes a living inferno, just like her dad's, Hades. So make a note and don't make her mad." Mal explained to Jane, who nodded in understanding, now afraid of Halphas.

"Halphas, calm down you don't want to burn down another school." I teased to her, and Halphas breathed in and out carefully before her hair reverted back to it's original stage, but her eyes still holds that fire of complete anger.

"I'll have you know Evie, I wasn't feeling well that Tuesday morning and I only burned _half_ of the school down. It's not like I did it intentionally." Halphas said, before putting her headphones back on but only on one ear.

"C'mon, tell us what happened between you and Ozzy?" Mal asked, ooh a story this might be interesting.

"Ugh, fine, only to get my anger out, it happened this afternoon at 1."

She told us in detailed what happened but I found myself thinking about Doug, what is it about him that I can't put my finger on?

* * *

 **Yeah! Chapter 6 is a complete donezo, I just love Evie and Doug and wanted to do their point of views on each other. Doug what you be thinking. Post a comment and tell me what you like** _ **or**_ **didn't like between them and the chapter. Next chapter is Halphas and Ozzy POV's and told in a flashback from Halphas POV and rest by Ozzy in normal time. I promise after chapter seven, Ben's POV and Mal's will be told. Until next time on chapter 7: Music of the Howling Wolf. Looney Zooney outie, have wonderful dreams. :)**


	7. Music of the Howling Wolf

Descendants

 _Music of the Howling Wolf_

(Halphas POV)

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier Today At 1_

 _Classes today weren't remotely interesting, I only had four with Tanker and he seemed way too happy being here, it's like he_ _ **enjoys**_ _answering stupid, foolish, dull-witted questions that doesn't even matter._

 _I wandered around the halls of the school with no destination, well I do have this class called Vocal Music 101, I don't know how or why I was put in that class. Do I generally look like I can sing like a damsel in distress or play._

 _Just the thought of singing in front of people makes me want to vomit, not that I have stage fright I despise singing and music. I don't see or understand what's so great about music, it's not like it changes your life or escape the cruel reality that is_ _ **life**_ _._

 _I'm walking up a pair of stairs and see a guy winking at me, using his fingers as a call me sign. I bared my teeth and glared at him that's able to make babies cry, he shrieked and ran away. I smiled victoriously to myself, for some reason ever since I got here in Auradon guys keep giving me weird looks, predator like looks._

 _I know my appearance is unnatural but what gives them the right to look at me like that. I glance down to the attire I'm wearing today a red plaid long sleeve shirt with a few undone buttons, black shirt underneath, black ripped jeans, black high heeled ankle boots, a black beanie hat, and my precious golden chained skull head necklace._

 _I say I look fine but everytime I turn a corner a guy whistles at me. So I did the most logical thing Hades daughter would do...I punched the living hell out the next guy that whistled at me, his nose made a sickening crack noise and blood spurted out of his nose. A few students gasped in shock but I only walked away, not caring what will happen to the kid I punched._

 _I certainly_ _ **know**_ _he won't ever whistle at me again. I sorta giggled in the darkest way possible, causing pain on others who deserved it felt really good._

 _I heard laughter from behind me a masculine laugh with clapping. I turned around to see a tall boy with a humorous smile etching on his face. The guy being 5'9, has messy medium length auburn red hair, baby blue eyes with a mischievous glint, and olive toned skin._

" _What are you laughing about?" I growled out, ready to punch him._

" _Haha! Nothing just how easily you punched the snot outta that guy, whoo hilarious!" The redhead chuckled out, clutching his stomach as though he's in pain._

" _Well, he had it coming I don't know why guys keep whistling at me." I breathed out, angry at how I'm suddenly certain of attention._

 _The halls are empty now as the bell for eighth period ringed. I stood patiently for the mysterious boy to leave, but he didn't. I took a glance at his attire and noticed he's wearing_ a lot _of green. The boy wearing a dark green flat cap hat, light green fit polo shirt, dark green tight dress vest, dark green skinny jeans, and green converse high tops._

" _You're wearing an awful lot of green." I said._

" _Well green is kinda my favorite color coming close to red." He chuckled._

 _I raised an eyebrow at him,"Aren't you suppose to be in class, like a goody two shoes?" I questioned._

" _Same goes for, aren't you supposed to be in class." He retorted back._

 _Hmm, he doesn't seem frighten of me, this kid probably doesn't know who I am._

" _I'm new here and I don't feel like going." I answered him._

" _New...are you the news kids from the Isle?" He asked._

" _Yeah, I'm Halphas, Halphas Bloodworth daughter to Hades." I grinned now, expecting him to tremble in fear and run as far away as possible._

" _Sweet! Nice to meetcha Halphas I'm Patrick, Patrick Pan." He introduced, flipping his hat off twirling it in his fingers before flopping it back on his crown._

" _Pan? As in Peter Pan?" I asked._

" _Yeperuny, that's my pops." Patrick declared._

 _Now I'm seriously confused because Captain Hook from the Isle went on and on about Peter Pan the boy that never grew up, and him being his nemesis for all eternity._

" _You must be wondering how my dad was able to grow up?" Patrick asked, motioning me to walk with him. I shrugged my shoulders and walked along side the redhead._

 _Patrick then explained his father grew up in body but not in spirit, claiming his dad acts like the childish boy from Neverland but him and his mother wouldn't want him any other way._

" _Who's your mother?"_

" _Wendy Darling...wait formerly Darling but now Pan." He cheekily grinned._

 _We walked the halls aimlessly just talking about anything in general and I feel kinda weird. Just being around this boy gives me slight shivers but then wolfish cerulean childlike blue eyes appeared into my head._

 _I shook my head slightly in annoyance that guy appeared out of no where all day today making really cheesy comments and jokes, trying to make me laugh and smile. Is he blind I do smile and laugh but in my own way, Wolfie then went on about making me genuinely truly smile...not fake._

 _If anyone is fake around here it's him, I can easily see threw his disguise. Trying to be nice and kind to me and being my friend. Ugh, what's with people here in Auradon trying to be friendly to everything that moves. One way to know Wolfie is faking his kindness and serinty is because Wolfie is a wolf, wolves are sly, conniving, sneaky, and are always scheming up to no good._

 _Patrick then asked me what class I have now,"I have Vocal Music 101." I told him._

 _Patrick smiled,"So do I, you wanna go together?" He asked._

 _I shrugged my shoulders,"Whatever."_

 _We walked in silence for the next couple of minutes before I felt him staring at me intently. I suddenly felt self-conscious._

" _What?"_

" _You don't seem too excited going to class?" Patrick wondered._

" _I really don't see the point in music, it's just a bunch of sound effects that make foolish people sing and dance like mentally retarded morons." I replied back._

 _I expected him to retort back and defend music but he didn't he just gave this strange look, before shaking his head in amusement._

" _Okay, seriously what's funny?"_

" _Nothing, nothing, but I think you'll change your mind once you enter through this door." Patrick said._

 _I looked inside the classroom window door and the room itself is huge with various instruments standing on end of the class, I counted and theirs only thirteen students in the class with a lot of more chairs. I guess we make fifthteen once we enter, I see a woman in front of the class I guess she's the teacher._

 _The teacher having shoulder length dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. Has small sized circular framed glasses. Wearing the classic women's teachers' outfit._

" _That's Ms. Cormac she's really cool." Patrick complimented her._

" _Really she won't mind us being late?" I questioned._

" _She won't mind because she knows the students will return, however there is a limit of how many times you're late." Patrick answered._

" _Hmm, how many times have you been late?" I smirked with interest._

 _Patrick chuckled nervously before scratching his red hair,"Uh...twenty times, this will make it twenty one, passing over late limits." Patrick notioned._

" _You don't get in trouble?"_

" _Well, yeah, I do but since Ms. Cormac loves me so much she tolerates me. But I do have to make up hours for being late so many times." Patrick replied._

" _How do you make up hours?"_

" _Well community school hours or party planning." Patrick said._

" _Party planning?"_

" _Yep, I'm the school's Party Planning Event guy, and I'm eventing the coronation and the after party, this Friday." Patrick declared._

' _The coronation? This redhead might give more info then I thought."_

" _Coronation?"_

" _Yeah, Ben's coronation. Can't believe the guy is going to be King."_

" _Hmm, yes, well we better get to class." I suggested, with me opening the door for him._

" _Ladies first." I laughed darkly, with him frowning at me playfully before chuckling and entering the class room with me going behind._

 _As soon as the door shut and made that clicked everyone turned their heads towards our direction. Damn, I thought I was getting looks out in the hall but that wasn't compared to the looks I'm getting now._

 _Oh. Hell. No._

 _Wolfie is in this class, aw fucking hell, is the universe trying to make my life a actually living hell. Wolfie made full eye contact with me and I swear his eyes brighten a thousand times more once he saw me entered that door. He made a grin revealing his pearl white fangs and wait...are his cheeks turning a slight pink? He waved timidly at me before pointing to a empty seat next to him._

 _Ms. Cormac put her hands on her hips,"Well look who decided to show up, Patrick and our newest student Halphas Bloodworth."_

" _Hello, Ms. Cormac your looking lovely as ever." Patrick grinned._

" _Nice excuse Mr. Pan but you have twenty one lates now, you must come in on time." Ms. Cormac scoled Patrick, who only scratched his cheek cheekily._

 _Ms. Cormac then directed her attention to me._

" _I'll let you off easy since you're new and all, and you must've been lost, did Patrick escort you here." Ms. Cormac asked._

" _Uh, he did. He bumped into me walked around the halls and came here." I explained._

" _Okay, well have a sit anywhere, we're discussing what is music and what it means to you." Ms. Cormac grinned a bit too excitedly for my taste._

 _I took a look around the class to choose a seat and I noticed Wolfie waving towards me and a seat next to him, however Patrick took my hand and guided me to his seat and I sat down next to him._

 _I glanced to my right and see Wolfie boy frowning, I smile at that fact that I caused that frown. Probably upset that I didn't sit next him._

" _Now with the lesson I was going on, what is music. A question people usually answer wrong. Most answer it's either R &B, Jazz, Techno, Country, and Heavy Metal but it's not ,all of those are music just in different categories and imagery. Music started with vocal and instrumental sound, coming from the voice, mind, and emotion. Just a simple beat can cause a out of no where musical number." Ms. Cormac explained._

 _That's music, music is created from what you feel. Yeah right then I guess everyone is a sap when it comes to singing or playing an instrument. Thank Hades this isn't called 'High School Musical' or I'll be in serious trouble._

" _Now I want someone here to tell me what music is to you, how does it affect your daily life and how you feel about it. Anyone?" She asked._

 _I'm actually surprised Wolfie didn't raise his hand to give the teacher an answer, I suddenly see Patrick raise his hand._

" _Patrick?"_

" _Well, Ms. Cormac, music to me is like jamming until the sun rises and the party never stops, music in my daily life is a refreshing reminder that as long as music is here nothing will never stop, how I feel about it I'm not really sure, it just makes certain emotions in you become more open and show a lot more about yourself. Like a reflection." Patrick finished._

 _Huh, so that what music means to him just jamming like a party animal. Well I'll give him that he is the school's Party Event Planner._

" _Very wise answer Patrick, I wouldn't expect nothing more from the Party Planner," She winked at Patrick,"Now anyone else, don't be shy...Ozzy?" Ms. Cormac asked._

 _I gawked at Wolfie who seemed to be in his own world with a...serious expression on his face. Woah, serious I wonder what he's thinking about. It appears Wolfie hadn't heard Ms. Cormac as she called out his name again._

" _Uh, pass." Wolfie suddenly said rather quickly._

" _Really, Ozzy, you usually answer a question in a heartbeat, are you feeling well?" Ms. Cormac asked concerned._

" _Naw, Ms. Cormac, I'm cool just not feeling it today ya know."_

" _Hmm, alright." Ms. Cormac said not convinced at all with Wolfie's answer._

 _She gazed at the entire class seeing if any more volunteers wanted to answer her question, until her light brown orbs peered at me intently. No...I wish now I was invisible, she grinned way to devilishly and pointed at me._

" _Halphas, tell me what is music to you?" Ms. Cormac asked with way too much interest and curiosity in her eyes._

 _I let out a loud sigh and shrugged my shoulders,"I don't know?" I answer to her._

 _She pursed her lips,"Are you sure?" I swear her curiosity is like a cat._

" _Fine, I'll tell you. Music is a complete waste of time that has no value in life. The only value it has is making people act foolish and be idiots to what any song comes on. Others view music as a positive impact on life and there's nothing wrong with it, but has anyone ever look on the negative. At how people are easily influenced to the lyrics of what the artist is saying, causing them to act irrationally and do something they'll regret later...but it's already too late," I chuckled darkly before continuing,"Since I don't listen to music in general it doesn't effect me at all in my daily life, music is just a place to escape all your problems and not facing reality, thinking music will heal you but it won't. You see Ms. Cormac people must come to fact that music is the cause or the push to their problems." I finished, my liquid gold eyes never leaving hers' as everyone around me started to whispered._

 _That's when the bell rang and everyone left the room heading to the final class of the day, everyone except Wolfie and Patrick, Patrick who only looked at me in amazement and Wolfie he's giving me that look again when he was touring me and the gang the other day._

" _Ozzy, Patrick, will you please leave the room for the moment I would like to chat with Halphas." She addressed, her voice changing no longer sweet or excited._

 _Both did as she said, with Patrick whispering,"I'll wait for you outside." I only nodded my head, My eyes still on Ms. Cormac's who stared back with equal intensity._

' _Huh, I'm starting to like this teacher, not once did she flinched from my stare.'_

 _It was just us, alone in the classroom I expected her to yell at me for disrespecting what music is. I am entitled to my opinion if I wasn't then questions wouldn't even exist._

 _Her frown turned into a full 360 degrees and she started to clap like she's at the opera._

" _YES! YES! YES! Finally a student that gets it!" She yelled, I'm suddenly spinning around the room as Ms. Cormac twirled me around. I'm totally confused...and freaked out._

" _Uh, put me down." I growled to her, who only laughed cheerfully but eventually put me down, I felt slightly dizzy from being spin that much. I also felt weird, an adult never held me with such...vigor and happiness before not even...my dad._

" _I knew there was something special about you Halphas Bloodworth, the moment I read your name on my attendance list and when you walked threw that door!" She expressed happily._

 _Special. There's nothing special about me, I'm just a nuisance to everyone._

" _There's nothing special about me." I whispered...sadly._

" _Yes, yes there is. My students usual give me boring dull answers and view music as the best thing that ever happen to them. But you, you analyzed music for a few seconds and gave it your all. Music isn't perfect it isn't. I can tell from the few minutes that you've been here you never actually had contact with music and never knew what it's like. What it does to you, you feel like singing and playing along." She relished, explaining how I never even felt the touch of music or what it has to offer._

" _I know what you said, but what I'm asking from you Halphas is give music a shot. It'll work wonders." Ms. Cormac pleaded with me._

 _I shook my head in denial,"No, Ms. Cormac." And that's my final answer._

 _Ms. Cormac then pouted in a childish like manner before a smile sprung on her face. I know I only met her today but I have a feeling that's the face of a_ awful _idea._

" _Wait here." She commanded me._

" _I'm only staying because I want to!" I yelled as she disappeared to back of the room._

 _She returned a few minutes later and came with what I believe is...headphones?_

" _These are KnightLight wireless headphones able to connect to your smartphone wirelessly." Ms. Cormac explained, presenting me the headphones._

 _The headphones are large and it seemed new, the headphones being a bright neon red color with black outlines to the design. It shined from the artificial light above and twinkled in my eye._

" _Do you have a smartphone?" She questioned._

" _Uh, yeah, they gave us this as a welcome gift to Auradon." I said._

 _Ms. Cormac then put the headset on my head and I felt soft velvet cushion like pressure surround my ears but good pressure._

 _She was doing something to my dark red skull headed smart phone, I then heard soft vibrations coming from my ears and I ripped the headphones off my head gripping it tightly._

" _Halphas, it's okay! It's just music." She assured me.._

 _I glared at her before she motioned me to put it back on. I hesitated before slowly putting it back on, I don't know why I was expecting it to hurt me, but all I heard was the soft soothing sound of a violin playing. I suddenly felt calm and relaxed, my tensed figure gave away to a more slack appearance._

 _She said something but all I hear is the touching sounds of the violin. Ms. Cormac then removed once piece from my ear._

" _Not bad, right?"_

 _I don't want to give her the satisfaction, I shrugged,"It's alright." She gave me a full blown out grin and I'll let her have this victory._

" _Wow, Tanker was right, you are definitely a strange one."_

 _Wait, Tanker._

" _You know Tanker?" I questioned her suspiciously._

" _I had the cute little guy last period, I must say his appearance was overwhelming at first, but he's a complete joy and laugh to the class." She explained._

 _I nodded, continuing to listen to the violin before it changed to something else, I think it's a guitar._

" _Now Halphas, I assigned something to all my classes where you pick a song, where you sing or play it instrumentally to the class."_

 _I was about to protest, but she hit me to it,"I know you'll reject it but give it a try, I can tell you have a lot of potential. You and Tanker." She smiled in an endearing way at me._

 _Tanker and me. Potential. She has this much faith in me and she barely knows me._

" _You barely know me and Tanker, why take so much interest?" I asked, I'm literally confused._

" _I don't need to know you to see raw potential in front of me." She easily answered back._

" _Give it try, if you don't I won't be sad, now get to class before ya late." Ms. Cormac pushing me out of her classroom gently._

" _What about your headphones?"_

" _You mean your_ headphones, _think of it as a study mission of what music is." She replied back, handing me back my smart phone and closing the door._

 _Huh, weird teacher._

 _I glance to see Patrick leaning against the wall waiting for me like he said._

" _You didn't have to wait y'know."_

" _Yeah, but I wanted to. You seem fun to hang out with. Oh, and Ozzy said something about talking to you." Patrick motioned his head to the side, I see Wolfie waving at me._

 _I growled and glared at the wolf boy._

" _I'll be back."_

" _Okie dokey loki."_

 _I walked over to Wolfie, with my new acquired headphones hanging from my neck. The only sound is the clicking of my heels._

" _What?" I hissed out._

 _Wolfie nervously coughed out,"How's your day going." Wolfie nervously asked me._

 _What I don't understand is why Wolfie boy is so nervous around me, I seen him talking to other girls without a sense of nervousness but once it comes to me, he's a nervous wreck._

" _Well it would be going better if you leave me alone." I sneered._

 _Wolfie frowned,"I was just trying to make ya smile." He grinned slightly._

 _I'm gonna wipe that grin off his stupid wolf face._

" _Look, Wolfie just stop whatever it is that you're doing. I don't want to be your friend and I certainly don't want to be involved with your ridiculous mission on making me smile and laugh truly. You know what I find that really insulting, on how my smile seems to bother you. This is me, and you're trying to change me. What you see is what you get. So make like a wolf and run with your tail between your legs." I cruely told him._

 _The look on his face is complete shock and I was expecting him to sulk away with hurt on his expression but no, he still had that_ _ **stupid**_ _wolfish grin that never seemed to wavered throughout my speech._

" _Thank you, Halphas I'll catch you later." He smiled broadly, having an aura of pure happiness surrounding him. As if my words never pierced his heart or feelings. I'm either losing my edge or he's tough as nails._

 _Patrick then stood beside me._

" _You're gonna try harder then that, Halphas, Ozzy is unbreakable." Patrick advised._

 _I always did like a challenge._

 _Watch out Wolfie because I'm on a mission as well._

 _I. Will._ _ **Break**_ _._ _. You._

 _(Flashback Over Regular Time Period)_

(No One's POV)

"Damn, Halphas your cruel just like your dad." Mal voiced to Halphas.

Halphas gave a crooked grin,"Thank you, Mal."

"So are you going to do that assignment for Ms. Cormac?" Evie questioned her, making her clothes in her sewing machine.

"Might as well, not like it'll matter." Halphas replied to Evie.

"What song are you playing?" Jane asked.

Halphas looked at her with a raised eyebrow,"Uh, I don't know?" Halphas said, the dark grayish silver haired girl generally doesn't know what song to choose.

"Probably something about death." Mal snickered, with Evie laughing alongside her.

Halphas glared at them before chuckling silently to herself, feeling a slight warmth in her chest spreading throughout her body. She doesn't know what this warmth means but she can definitely get use to it.

Jane watched the three girls with interest, when Ben announced kids from the Isle of the Lost arriving here in Auradon Prep she expected them be evil, villainous, cruel, ugly monsters. But what Jane only saw is three _beautiful_ young girls acting like ordinary teenagers.

"So wait all day today guys been giving you signals and you punched one in the nose." Mal asked.

"Yes! It was extremely annoying, I don't see what they were whistling about." Halphas huffed, writing something else in her book.

Evie and Mal looked at each other and then Halphas and back at each other. Halphas gawked at them in confusion.

"What?" Halphas hissed.

"Should we tell her?" Evie asked to Mal.

"Naw, she'll figure it out eventually." Mal answered back.

"I swear I'll crisp you two where you stand like I did to some other boy today, if you don't tell me right now." Halphas threatened.

Talking about boys seemed to triggered Evie's memory, doing homework for a certain Prince Charming.

"Oh, my gosh, I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie shrieked, grabbing Chad's bookbag off the floor and taking all materials out.

"Evie are you seriously going to do money bags homework, you know he's just using you right." Halphas pointed out.

"Chad's not using me Hal, he just had something else to do." Evie replied back.

"Like what?" Halphas questioned.

"School related things."

"Isn't homework school related things, E." Halphas smirked knowing she caught Evie in her lie.

"This here Jane, is what I meant when boys aren't worth it." Mal explained, pointing out how Evie is willing to do some guy's homework when she is better than that.

"Okay, when he hurts you I'm gonna give you a big fat I told you so." Halphas said, relaxing her head against her pillow. Not noticing Evie sticking her tongue out her.

That's when the laughter stop and a knock was heard from the door, and enter a girl with jet black air in a bob cut hairstyle. She presented herself to Mal.

"Hey guys, I'm Lonnie." She introduced, Jane seemed to know who she is but the girls' who occupy the room don't.

"Y'know, Mulan's daughter." Lonnie pointed out.

The room was deathly silent before Halphas decide to say something.

"Who?"

Lonnie breathed in,"So anyway I loved what you did to Jane's hair." Lonnie said, with Mal nodding her head but never moving her eyes away from her book. Evie and Halphas not saying anything else.

Lonnie then asked Mal to do her hair, Mal gave an incredulous look. Halphas then made a comment.

"Mal since when are you a barber, do you do nails too?" Halphas teased, stretching out her hand and examining her nails in a girly fashion, Halphas nails is pitch black with red skulls.

Lonnie pestered on before Mal decided to her magic and viola, Lonnie now has long light brown no longer black and looking lusciously good on her.

Halphas only watched tuning them all out while listening to her music, the half-deity pondering over whether or not to sing a song for Vocal Music 101.

'What should I do, Ms. Cormac looked extremely excited for me to sing and play. Do I let her down or continue on with my usual shenanigans. Maybe Tanker can help me with this.'

Halphas then grabbed her smartphone and left the room swiftly, deciding she head to Tanker's dorm.

'I know the right song to sing.'

(Ozzy's POV)

Hmm, does she hate me. Was I too forward on her a little too excited. Maybe Halphas is right maybe I was bothering her and being a complete pest.

' _You know what I find that really insulting, on how my smile seems to bother you. This is me, and you're trying to change me.'_

 _Halphas I'm_ _ **not**_ _trying to change you, your smile doesn't bother me it's just I want you to smile truly and feel joy. Not sadness or heartache to see life as more than a world of darkness. I know you want to be more than this._

I'm in my room and no Ben's not my roommate, just because I'm his advisor and best friend doesn't mean we do everything together.

My roommate is Patrick Pan, the redhead conversing and hanging out with Halphas today. I don't know why I have this bubbling feeling in my chest. I'm not jealous of Patrick. Besides, I don't believe in that green with envy thing.

Besides, Patrick other then Ben is one of my closest friends and I went on and on about Halphas to him. So he knows I like her, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally...would he?

Now what song should I sing for Vocal Music 101. Maybe I should play something for Halphas! Yeah, then she must realize that I'm true to my word.

I need something that will express what I'm trying to say to her, a song that has the word smile in it and beautiful.

Halphas is beyond beautiful, I want to say sexy to her but I know she'll punch the hell outta of me like she did to that boy earlier today.

I wanted to hurt him so much and all the other boys that was staring at her like she's a piece of meat or a materialistic object. Heck, I can't believe half of these boys dare call themselves gentleman from what was going in there minds.

I noticed a lot lately she would often play with her golden skull head necklace, it seemed really important to her and yet it suits her well. Skulls seems like her symbol of some sorts, like Tanker. Ha! The little guy is freaking adorable and cute, I just hope Dude the campus mutt doesn't try to eat his bones.

Halphas you want to hide behind your barriers you surrounded around your heart, I can tell you're hiding your true self from the world and from me. But I feel like every time our eyes make eye contact you're screaming out for help, and your soul is reaching out to mine. Pleading, for someone anyone to help you.

I'm not going to quit on my quest to make you laugh and smile, even when you try to push me away I'll come back full force.

Halphas Bloodworth. I. Will. Make. You. **Smile**.

A wolf clan promise to myself.

In my hand I look down at my gold titanium steel howling wolf head ring. Something my family has done for generations, when a new Garfield is born they receive a ring. Maybe, just maybe if I make Halphas smile I'll give her my ring. A symbol where I'm forevering making her smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is done and I'm immediately starting the next chappie. With Ben and Mal's POV being told. Both Halphas and Ozzy have a mission, one wants to break a wolf, while the other wants to make the deity smile. Will they achieve what they want or break each other in the process. Do y'all like Patrick Pan, son to Peter Pan. Tell me in the comments, like, review, and criticise. Until next time on chapter 8: Love Potion or Love Poison? Looney Zooney outie, may peace be with you.**


	8. Love Potion or Love Poison?

Descendants

 _Love Potion or Love Poison?  
_

(Mal's POV)

My bright greens eyes stared at his light green ones as I slammed the door in his face. He just revealed to me that he, his family, girlfriend, advisor, and anyone else going with the advisor is up close to the wand. The perfect opportunity just came to me.

 _Looks like Benny-Boo is getting a new girlfriend. I'll need backup once I take the wand so Halphas will be the guest for Ozzy._

Strange, why would I want to be his girlfriend? Even if it is temporary I feel strange that I would volunteer myself to be his girlfriend.

There's only one problem to my equation on being Ben's new girlfriend. It begins with A and ends with a Y. Audrey. Ever since me and the rest of the gang came in Auradon she's been very territorial and possessive of Ben. I remember earlier today she was sending me vicious glares during class. I sended her one of my wickedest glare I learned from my mother and Halphas.

One thing my mother is good at is the stare, no matter how many times I try to beat her I give up immediately. My mother's eyes glowing a devious green as power was surging from her to me but this power was weakening me and making me feel utterly powerless.

Halphas eye stare though is a promise of pain in the future, out of all of us she's able to stop Jay from doing anything reckless or too _stupid_. Her strength equaling his, I guess it's because of her deity blood running in her veins.

That's the thing about me and Halphas we're both half of something. I'm half-fairy where she's half-deity, my magic blood contains different magical properties.

Back on the island there was no magic I didn't even felt a spark of it, It changed once we entered Auradon, and I mean as soon we entered I suddenly felt a surge of magic power coming in me. Like it awoken for the first time. When I used mother's spell book the magic within me felt absolutely incredible so incredible I couldn't describe it in words.

Speaking of spells maybe there's a spell in mother's book to put someone in a love trance. But the question is how will I convince Ozzy, hell _Halphas_ to go with each other to the coronation. I think Ozzy will be easy but Halphas is a different story. She's hellbent on breaking him no matter what.

I smirked to myself, what better way to break someone by faking to actually like them. Ohh, who knew evil felt so good!

Time to execute my plan.

Operation: Love Potion Prince Ben.

(Ben's POV)

I stopped mid-sentence as Mal slammed the door in my face. Is she upset she won't be able to see the wand up close...or that I'm going to the coronation with Audrey.

When she closed her dorm room I could've sworn her eyes glinted with sadness that I'm going with someone else. I tried the easy approach on Mal and nothing too forward like Ozzy. She may be the girl from my dreams and visions but I still have a girlfriend. I can't just dump Audrey and date Mal for the heck of it.

Ozzy and Patrick only replied simultaneously.

' _WHY NOT, JUST DO IT!'_

I can see why those two are close friends and roommates. Speaking of Ozzy and Patrick I'm gonna stroll down to their dorms and ask for help.

I'm seriously confused I don't know what to do. Audrey, Mal, Audrey, Mal, Audrey, or Mal? I'm gonna have to do the pros and cons on this.

I eventually made it to their dorm, the door with their names saying 'Oz and Pat'. I chuckled at their antics. I knocked softly and heard shuffling before Patrick opened the door for me.

"Yo, Benny-B, what up man!" Patrick cheered, giving me a brotherly hug.

"Nothing, much Pat. Actually, I need advice from Ozzy and you." I said, entering the room.

I then see Ozzy on his bed with a V-Piano on his side, him playing a soft upbeat tune, he stopped once he saw me and gave me a smile.

"What's up, Ben." Ozzy greeted.

"Well, I need help with something and I thought why not ask my advisor and the school's Party Planner." I replied back.

"Well this has to be serious if you want my help with something." Patrick said.

"Shoot, Ben what is it?" Ozzy questioned.

"I have mixed feelings about Audrey and Mal?" I told them.

"Oh! Ozzy told me all about it, with your dreams of your mystery girl, and now you can't decided who you like more. Let me and Ozzy do the pros and cons." Patrick suddenly declared.

Patrick then went into his and Ozzy's closet and took out a large white board easel? Where do they get this stuff.

"Where do you guys get this stuff?" I asked.

"Lost and Found." Both said simultaneously.

"Ozzy you do Mal and I do Audrey, we're going to do the pros and cons, and see which girl ends with Benji." Patrick commanded, Ozzy grinned he then jumped off his bed and took a red marker.

Ben watched as Patrick did all the pros for Audrey. With each bullet for pros I started to reconsidered that Audrey isn't that bad. Patrick put down she's, a princess, royal, cute, assertive, confident, cheerleader, and popular.

 _That's all the pros for Audrey, sure Audrey is cute but she can be a really annoying at times and stubborn. I guess I see the pros for Mal. *sigh* Mal._

I then look to Ozzy side of the board for Mal's pros and surprisingly there's more than Audrey's pros. Ozzy put down Mal is a natural-born leader, clever, magic wise, beautiful, independent, artistic, slow popularity rise, girl from your dreams, and has purple hair.

"As you can see Lil'B their are more pros for Miss Mal than Audrey, clearly mine is more better than Patrick's." Ozzy laughed, Patrick only rolled his baby blue orbs.

"That's all the pros I can think for Audrey, she's cool and all but a little bit self-centered at times. No offense since she's still your girlfriend, Ben." Patrick apologized.

"None, taken."

"Okay, let's start on the cons for both of them." Ozzy chirped.

Both then started to write the cons for both girls. Patrick put for Audrey is territorial, possessive, intervene, envious, and unpleasant at times.

 _Well...Audrey's only been territorial and possessive when the new kids arrived, I wouldn't say she's envious. However, I been noticing her sending a lot if glares to Mal and Mal hasn't done anything to her. Audrey can intervene at the worst time and be rude but it's for the right purposes though. Only unpleasant when she feels threatened._

I directed my attention to Ozzy's cons for Mal, Mal is a villain, daughter to Maleficent, evil, and that's it.

 _Mal isn't a villain she hasn't done anything villainous, doesn't matter if she is the daughter to Maleficent, and I can tell she's not evil and I'm gonna prove it._

"Well that's all the cons." Patrick said.

"Ben what's it gonna be Audrey or Mal?" Ozzy asked.

I don't know both of them made good pros and cons on Audrey and Mal, but simple facts on their personality and their acts isn't making this any easier.

I then felt a hand resting on my shoulder, and see that Ozzy is there.

"Ben, I may not be well experience when it comes to love, girls, or relationships but I do know that you gotta stop thinking. Follow your heart not the mind, take a walk and see what your heart truly wants." Ozzy smiled, I smiled back at him, I'm really glad to have him as my best friend.

"Aw, you two have a cute bromance with each other." Patrick awed, at me and Ozzy.

"But seriously Ben let your heart guide you, and it'll lead you to happiness." Patrick agreed.

"Thanks guys, but I have to ask what's with the piano?" I questioned.

Patrick snickered,"Ozzy here has been struck by cupid's arrow."

I then chuckled knowing he's heads over heels for one, Halphas Bloodworth.

"I know, ever since he first saw her here he's been begging for her attention." I laughed, now teasing the blushing wolf.

"Yeah, whatever." Ozzy mumbled.

"So you're playing a song for her?" I questioned.

Ozzy's cerulean blue eyes twinkled,"Yeah, I want to show her she doesn't have to hide behind a fake persona and show her true self to the world, and if I have to make a fool of myself in front of everyone tomorrow afternoon, then so I shall!" Ozzy declared, his eyes shining with determination.

I smiled at my wolf friend, when he has a challenge he'll gladly take it and see it through the end. Wait...tomorrow afternoon, he's suppose to be playing in the tourney game tomorrow!

"Ozzy aren't you suppose to be playing offense tomorrow in the tourney game." I knowingly asked.

"I already figured it out, I persuaded Ms. Cormac to move it much later on tomorrow." Ozzy replied back.

"Oh, okay." I let out a relieved breath.

"Well, I better get going I promised mother for our traditional tea session." I said, before getting up and leaving Ozzy and Patrick's room. Both occupants said their goodbyes and went back to what they were doing before.

I took a slow stroll and pondered over what Ozzy and Patrick had told me. Everytime I see Mal she makes me feel calm and relax and at the same time perplexed. She can be a real enigma at times and I for one like mysteries. When I feel stressed or angry Mal somehow tames my inner beast. Even though, she's only been here for a short while my inner beast seems to enjoy her company.

Things with Audrey were grand and fine at first, but I guess I lost interest in Audrey and just want to be friends with her. I don't know when or how I lost my feelings for her but it just faded away.

With Mal I get tiny sparks and pleasurably surges throughout my body, these surges are so pleasurably I have to contain my roars of ecstasy.

I made my decision, I'm going to break up with Audrey tomorrow and see if Mal wants to go on a date. If she say yes, I'll be the happiest boy in Auradon.

Mal Faery, I'll make you mine.

(Mal's POV)

A tear. It needs a tear to complete the spell, but one problem with that I never cry...never _cry_.

"Just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested, holding a onion in his palm while scratching Dude's fur.

Idiot,"No you dufus, it needs a tear of human _sadness_." I told him.

"I could always punch a tear outta ya." Halphas then suggested, and she was dead serious.

I glared at her and she only shrugged her shoulders.

"A tears a tear." Jay commented.

Evie then said something really intelligent, but not stupid intelligent but for real intelligence, "That's not true Jay a tear is made up of antibody molecules and enzymes, while an emotional tear has more protein base in every reflex tear." Passing me a bag full of flour.

Everyone in the kitchen stared at Evie in shock.

"Look at you." I snickered.

"Uh, y-yeah I knew that." Jay stuttered out.

"Did not." Carlos and Halphas said simultaneously.

I heard a slight humming and look to see Halphas humming a tune to herself, she noticed me staring and stopped immediately. I smirked.

"Were you humming." I evilly grinned.

"Pssh, no." Halphas defended quickly, oooh got her!

"You so were!" I claimed.

"Milady was simply humming the tune to the song we'll be performing tomorrow afternoon, I hope all of you will be able to see it." Tanker chirped out, the little guy sitting on the kitchen counter, he's wearing a _cute_ red servant like outfit. Cute? Ugh, Evie is seriously rubbing off on me.

"Ohh, you decide to play?" Evie quired to the half-deity.

"YES! All you better be there." Halphas furiously said, her once really pale skin turning a slight shade of pink.

"Why, Lil Hellraiser?" Jay asked.

"Moral support." Tanker answered for her.

"We'll be there Halphas, no need to be embarrassed you're only playing in front of a crowd of people who's watching your every movement, so no worries." Carlos nonchalantly said, I and everyone else then gave him a pointed look.

"What?"

I was about to say something, but Lonnie decided to make her presence known. She smiled widely once her eyes got sight of me.

"Hey, Mal! I've been looking all over for you!" Lonnie cheered, I then realized she's coming closer and Tanker on reflex covered the evidence of my spell book. I mouthed him a quick 'thank you' and turned my attention back to Lonnie.

"All the girls want you to do their hair." Lonnie continued.

"I was right, Mal is a barber." Halphas snickered, I sent the girl a glare before reverting my attention on Lonnie.

"Ooh, what'cha guys making, midnight snack?" Lonnie asked.

"Nothing special." I replied to her.

Lonnie then dipped her finger in the batter, and we all protested no. With Tanker grabbing her wrist, but her finger already reached her mouth.

She stared at us confused,"What?"

"I'm not going to double dip, if that's what you're worried about." Lonnie said, with Tanker releasing her wrist.

"Lady Lonnie, you don't feel strange?" Tanker asked.

"Feel like releasing a sudden urge?" Halphas questioned.

"You feel anything?" Evie then asked.

"Like it's missing something." I quired the asian girl.

Lonnie continued giving all of us big eyes, Jay then used his flirtatious tactics that failed miserably, Halphas holding back her laughter at his fail.

"It could use some chips." Lonnie chirped.

"Chips?" Jay questioned.

"Yep, chocolate chips, _the_ most important food group. Lonnie explained to us bringing over a small bowl of chocolate chips.

(Tanker's POV)

I watched with interest as Lonnie spilled the chocolate chips inside the larger bowl filled with batter and other materials Lady Mal, Lady Evie, and Milady was doing.

"Wait, didn't your moms ever make chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie questioned.

As soon as she said mom, the room turned deathly silent and I sensed Milady feeling a surge of anger slowly rising in her. Milady told me a long time ago her mother abandoned her as an infant, she says it doesn't bother her but I _know_ it does. She put a extension of her soul inside me, so whatever emotions she feel I can tell and experience. Milady's mother was always a bad topic to talk about.

Something Sir Jay and Milady can relate too, since neither of them have a mother to speak of. But Sir Carlos, Lady Mal, and Lady Evie have mothers' but I certainly know none of them will receive the mother of the year award.

My forever glowing pure gold eyes gawked at Lady Mal and Lady Evie's visage, there face confuse and filled with sadness as Lady Lonnie explained what a mother does for their child. Hasn't she realized that is her mother and not theirs, things on the island are completely different than Auradon.

The more she spoke the more the atmosphere gotten thicker, I glanced at Milady and see her hiding behind her long wavy hair her hands gripping the countertop tightly. I know she'll be mad if I do this but I _**have**_ to comfort her. She's Milady.

I placed a bony hand over hers and her rising anger dimmed down slightly as she hesitantly grabbed mine firmly.

As Lady Lonnie continued on with her speech she then soon noticed everyone looking at her with bewildered countenance.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lady Lonnie questioned.

Everyone seemed so fixed on the words she just said, so I decided to answer her question for them afterall I am the groups reliable walking talking skeleton.

"Lady Lonnie, it's _very_ different from where we're from and all the things you just said doesn't happen on the Isle." I told her firmly.

"Yeah, I know I just, I just thought even _villains_ loved their kids." Lady Lonnie explained.

No, villains didn't loved their kids. Villains don't even see them as kids nothing more then spawns to carry out their dirty work. I glance to Milady who was trying so hard not lash out at Lady Lonnie, her fingertips bending the metal of the counter.

"Oh." Lady Lonnie gasped in realization.

Milady released my hand and I gazed up at her as the flames of her anger simmered down to nothing, her liquid gold eyes cold with protective barriers surrounding it.

 _Milady you may not realize it now, but I'll always be there for you,_ _ **always**_ _. From the good to the bad, no matter what I Tanker Goldenfield Bloodworth will forever be loyal and faithful to you._

A promise I intend to keep.

Lady Lonnie was so crestfallen about the new info on the life of the 'villain' children a single tear soon slid down her cheek.

Lady Mal then make quick work and put the sad tear in the bowl.

"Well, big bummer but we have to get these in the oven, so thank you so much." Lady Mal cheered, pushing Lady Lonnie to the exit.

I made myself useful and opened the door for Lady Lonnie.

"Evil dreams." Lady Mal goodbye to Lady Lonnie.

"May death be with you!" Milady hollered after Lady Lonnie, she seems slightly better.

"Goodnight!" Lady Lonnie replied back.

Lady Mal then ordered everyone to prepare the cookies.

(Mal's POV)

Lonnie. I thought she would never stop talking, and what's with that nonsense on how moms make you cookies when you feel sad.

I guess that what mothers' here do for their kids. Making them weak and more vulnerable from the true horrors of the world.

We all watched the oven baked the cookies until little Tank ask me a question.

"Lady Mal, not that I don't doubt your magic and cooking skills, but is this a love potion or love poison?" Tanker questioned me.

Jay and Carlos guaffed with laughter, Evie giggled on the back of her hand while Halphas just chuckled silently.

"Tank, it's obviously a love potion why would I want to poison Ben he's the key to the wand." I answered to the 4'5 skeleton.

"My apologies Lady Mal, but I was reading a quote in the library today and it quoted that 'love is poison. A sweet poison,yes, but it will kill you all the same', I have it actually." Tanker said.

"Tanker it's just a quote, you gotta stop believing everything quotes say." Jay commented.

I looked down at the big headed skeleton as he removed his black bowler hat and opened his head, his hand rummaging through all the insides before taking various papers out. He then presented it to me.

"The quote is by George R.R. Martin, and so are the rest, I find it quite interesting." Tanker squealed.

"Tanker your head is so shiny." Carlos blurted out, before covering his mouth. Halphas bonking him on the head.

We all know how _sensitive_ Tanker is once someone talks about his shiny _bald_ large head. Tanker is now in farthest corner of the kitchen in a fetal position.

"I didn't ask for a bald head." Tanker said in a sad monotonous voice.

Halphas and Carlos soon comforted the skeleton, because we all know once Tanker gets like this, it'll be hell for the rest of us.

"Of course not, Tank besides the ladies love guys with a bald heads." Carlos said, trying to cheer up the skeleton.

"Now, Tanker I like your bald head it makes you look...cool." Halphas gritted out.

"Really?" Tanker asked, with Dude licking the side of his bony face as 'yes'.

"See even Dude likes your bald head, Tank." Carlos cheered, Carlos then placing Tanker's black bowler hat on his head.

I watch the four with a amused smile with Jay and Evie looking at the scene with smiles as well. Tanker always had this way to bring people together, I guess Tanker is like the piece that puts us back together.

I pondered over Tanker's words earlier on the quote he told me.

' _Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same.'_

Will that happen to me if I let the emotion love inside me, to actually feel it's _disgusting_ presence. I shook my head it's only temporary if this thing succeeds with the love potion with Ben, after the coronation he'll have no _love_ for me that I'm positive.

I decide to look down at the papers Tanker handed me, as one in particular stood out then the rest.

' _Of all the bright cruel lies they tell you, the_ _ **crudest**_ _is the one called_ _ **love**_ _.'_

Hmm, George you may be right on that one.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is a complete. The reason I called this chappie 'Love Potion or Love Poison?' is because of George R.R. Martin, his quotes always did fascinated me and I was like,"Why the hell not!" I sincerely hope all of you like it. So will Benny-B break the rope with Audrey and go with Mal, will the cookie even be needed. Will Ozzy reveal what he means by making Halphas smile truly. What performance will Tanker and Halphas do. I know this was just Ben and Mal's POV, but I noticed I haven't done Tanker's so I did. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's still reading this story, your enjoyment gives me strength to continue. Thank you! Until next time on chapter 9: The Big Game, and Big Music Act. Looney Zooney outie, may peace be with you.**


	9. The Big Game, and Big Music Act

Descendants

 _The Big Game, and Big Music Act_

(Mal's POV)

"C'mon, Halphas just ask him!" I begged, to the half-deity.

Halphas had her head held high, eyes closed, and arms crossed over her chest. I swear this girl is more stubborn than a bull.

"I'll be your servant." I said.

"But excuse me, Lady Mal that's my job." Tanker replied rather angrily.

"Nope." Halphas said, popping the 'p' in nope.

"Oh, c'mon you said you wanted to break him, what a better opportunity than fake liking him and crush his spirits when he figures out the truth, the terrible, _cruel_ truth." I wickedly expressed to Halphas.

Halphas then peeked out an eye at me,"I'm listening."

"You don't actually have to like Ozzy, just be patient until Friday and once we snatch the wand I'll need your help to keep everyone away." I explained to her.

"Hmm, I been dieing to wipe that stupid grin off Wolfie's face. Alright, I'll do it but you owe me big time, M." Halphas said.

"I know." I told the liquid eyed girl.

The bell for the final class ringed and me, Halphas, and Tanker left the class and headed outside. I glanced to Halphas and viewed the red and black guitar strapped to her back. She told me during her last period class Ms. Cormac had a custom made guitar for Halphas. You can say Halphas was beyond excited and stoked to receive it. That's what Tanker told me at least.

I gawked at the guitar on her back as it glimmered from the light. Halphas corrected me it's a _electric_ guitar. It's neatly polished with a metallic red hue with black burst edges, the strings being a beautiful shining silver, the straps being black and having skull head designs, with the guitar's body having a white printed skull head.

Frankly, Halphas looks like a complete badass rock star, I'm definitely looking forward to her and Tanker's Music Act this afternoon.

I can't help but feel like everyone here found something unique to them, all of them except _me_. Jay has a new found passion for tourney, Carlos has gotten over his phobia of dogs and he and Dude are now literally inseparable, Halphas has her music with Tanker doing the same thing. As for Evie I'm not sure if she found that something in Auradon.

I looked at Halphas face she always contained an emotionless visage the only time it isn't is when she's laughing at others misfortune and misery. However, I noticed a slight change in her but I can't figure it out, she may be a hot-headed fiery half-deity with no care for others but she's one tough cookie to figure out.

Speaking of cookies I gotta make Benny-Boo eat this.

 _Benny-Boo. I swear that nickname of his is forever stuck in my head now._

"So you just plan on giving it to him, Lady Mal?" Tanker questioned, today he's wearing a dark red butler like outfit, for some reason I have no idea why.

"Yeah, give it to him and watch him eat it." I told, the little skelton.

"What if Sir Ben denies your offer of the cookies?" Tanker asked.

 _Huh, he's right I didn't think of that, I'll just persuade him into eating it._

"He has to eat it Tank, because if he doesn't I'll force down his throat and I'll say it's 'mood swings'." Halphas explained.

For once me and Tanker face palmed at Halphas idea, force it down his throat that won't make it any less suspicious.

"What?" Halphas asked now confused.

(Ben's POV)

Okay, Ben just practiced like you did last night in your room.

"Audrey, you and me things haven't no,no,no, uh Audrey there are many fish in the sea, what the heck is that. C'mon Ben!" I scolded myself.

"Audrey maybe it's best we go our separate ways...no!" I yelled to myself gripping my locks of light brown hair.

 _How come it look easy on those shows._

A voice that sounded similar to mine only deeper and more _beastly_ ," **Because those were simply shows.** " The voice in my head said.

I know that voice very well it's my inner beast talking to me, no one not even my parents or Ozzy know that my inner beast would talk to me.

All I heard next was loud growly laughter ringing out through my mind. It soon vanished as it appears. I don't know talking to my inner beast is normal, should I talk to someone about this. Maybe, dad, he went through some beastly stages but that was a curse, but it turns out dad's beast only laid dormant and comes out when felt threatened or angered.

My inner beast works differently he likes to come and appear and 'help' me with my issues. But only cause more confusion for me.

I was so consumed with my thoughts I didn't felt a well figure hugging me from the back, I glanced to my back and see Audrey holding me tightly. My heart felt heavy now knowing that I might hurt Audrey and break her heart.

'Hi, Benny-Bear!" Audrey squealed.

"Hey." I nervously replied back.

Audrey then placed kisses on either side of my cheeks, I soon led Audrey outside to the lockers she was talking about something but I tune her out as I see Mal rummaging through her locker. My heart soon sped up as I saw her before Audrey blocked my vision. Okay, Ben let her down easy.

"Uh, Audrey there's no easy way to say-!" I was rudely cut off by Audrey.

"So anyway Benny-Bear-!" Audrey then stopped in her sentence, her looking at a group of girls. Strange I remember them not having those hairstyles before hand.

 _Mal. I heard rumors how she's doing those girls hair. Wow she's so nice and she doesn't even realize it._

"Do you think they pay for those?" Audrey asked, her bronze colored orbs eyeing at the girls suspiciously.

"What!? No! Look at them Audrey, they seem pretty happy with their new hair and I doubt they paid a single dime for it. I really don't see the big deal." I defended Mal and her magic prowess.

"It's dark magic! She did it to Jane and Fairy Godmother isn't happy about it!" Audrey expressed.

 _Strange Jane's been walking around the school happier than ever, with her new hair so I don't really classify it as 'dark magic'._

"Sure, it's starts with the hair then eventually it's gonna be the legs, nose, lips, and where would I be." Audrey pouted at me.

Okay, I'll just go back to breaking up with Audrey I just hope she doesn't have a overreaction meltdown.

"Listen, Audrey I-!" The daughter of Sleeping Beauty cut me off again! It took everything I had and keep my inner beast from growling at her angrily.

"I will see you after the game for my dress fitting for the coronation, okay." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay." I gritted out.

Guess I'll have to break up with her before the game.

An idea popped in my head, I know the perfect idea to get Mal and it'll happen at the tourney game. I'll need Patrick, Doug, and Ozzy's help for this one. I grin with a goofy like smile and Audrey thought it was for her.

"Bye, Benny-Boo." Audrey goodbye, placing air kisses on my cheek.

"Bye." I mumbled out.

I was about to walk away before a pleasant cute voice ranged behind me.

"Hey, Benny-Boo!"

 _Mal._

(Mal's POV)

I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Ben AND Audrey's conversation, and that conversation happened to involve me.

I'm actually surprised Ben was defending me and my magic, believing it's not a big deal and it's okay. I guess I see why people call him Benevolent Ben, or BB for short something Ozzy or other friends of Ben would call him.

I pondered at the short talk I had with Jay, me and him are like frenemies, we aren't enemies or friends so Tanker decided to base our relationship as frenemies. Jay said he feels weird about doing this. Weird, _weird_ this place is starting to rub off Jay a lot, I just have to remind him he's bad news, a thief, and a troublemaker. He said thanks for reminding him, but I have a feeling he's forgotten this is only temporary.

Audrey, ugh, I can do an acronym to describe her.

A-Annoying

U-Unjust

D-Defiant

R- _Really_ Annoying

E-Envious

Y-Yuck for the all pink she wears

I don't really see why Audrey has this grudge against me, well okay my mother did curse her mother and ruined the life of her grandparents but that's technically her grandparents fault for not inviting my mother.

I mean you invite the _entire_ stinking world and all except for my mother, how else would they think she would react. From my point of view they were literally asking for it.

Audrey then left the scene, finally, I can make my move and hope Ben eat this cookie because if he doesn't I might take Halphas idea and stuff it down his throat.

"Hey, Benny-Boo!" I said with too much excitement and thrill in my voice, is it because of him or the rush of making him eat this cookie.

"Hey." Ben grinned down at me, his smile pure and happy to see me.

"I just made a batch of cookies double chocolate chip, want one?" I offered the prince soon to be king.

He frowned slightly at me,"No, I have a big game I usually don't eat before a big game, but thank you so so so much." Ben thanked me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Next time, next time." Ben smiled, he began to walk away.

 _Well Tank looks like I'll be using the guilt trip._

"No,no I completely understand beware of treats off of kids of villanis." I wheezed out, he turned around with a guilt stricken face.

 _Got him._

"No, that's not it-" I cut him off.

"Naw, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows, you're _cautious_ that's good." I went on with my guilt trip, putting on the saddest pouty face I could mustered.

"Well more for me, I guess." I replied, taking the cookie from the zip bag as soon as it reach the tip of my lower lip Ben grabbed it out of my fingers.

I was shouting victoriously in my head, but I took noticed he didn't take a bite before he put it back inside the zip bag and closing his large hand over mine. My face started to flush a slight pink as his warm hands caressed mines.

"Really, I shouldn't eat it Ozzy will know he has a _good_ sense of smell, save it for later. For me. Once we win the game I'll eat it as a victory cookie." Ben explained, his light green orbs gazing into my bright green ones. A glint was shining in his eyes and I gawked with a goofy expression, he then ran a single finger across my cheek. Ben leaned down close to my ear and whispered something.

"I'll see you at the game. I sincerely hope you cheer for number 7." Ben whispered in a seductive sexy voice, he left with beastly smile and left me with quivering legs and shaking thoughts.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happen.

(Evie's POV)

I don't know what Ben whispered in Mal's ear but she's now a trembling mess, me and everyone else went to see her and view her face a shining red color.

"Either my eyes are deceiving me or Mal Faery is blushing and blushing _hard_." I giggled out to Halphas, who has a evil grin on her face. Oh, I know that look she's either going to tease or blackmail someone.

"Hmm, well Lil Beasty there said something rather _naughty_ to our little fairy. Now spill what he said." Halphas demanded.

"Uh, guhnfr ffruhonjfm bbuas." Mal spurted out.

"Lady Mal, I'm not sure what Sir Ben said to you but that wasn't remotely english." Tanker pointed out.

"C'mon, please Mal we're your roomates and girlfriends excluding Jay, Carlos, and Tanker. Don't make me use my magic mirror." I said in a sing-song voice.

Mal seemed to come out of her dazed shock and shook her head. She looked at all of us with confusion.

"What?"

"Ben didn't eat the cookie Mal, and we want to know what he said." Carlos spoked.

"Yeah, what did pretty boy say." Jay smirked.

"I'm quite interested myself, Lady Mal." Tanker said.

With five against one, she has no choice but to answer besides me and Halphas will tag team her, Halphas and I are the ultimate duo when it comes to get info off of others.

"Ben said he hopes I'll be cheering for number 7. That's all and he said when he wins the game he'll eat the cookie as a sign of victory." Mal explained to us all.

Me and Halphas glanced at each other, if we can read minds both of us would be saying.

 _I don't by it._

"Are you sure, Lady Mal because your face was turning fifty shades of red. That indicates he said something…-" Tanker and Halphas replied simultaneously.

"Naughty."

Mal fumed,"Just drop it, nothing happened let's go." Mal ordered walking off furiously, but I caught sight of a small smile gracing her face.

"Don't worry we'll get the truth outta of her." Halphas said rather darkly, before trailing after Mal with Tanker by her side.

Jay and Carlos walked off to, going behind the trio I was about to walk with them before I felt a hesitant tap on my left shoulder. I whipped my head around to view dorky but cute shining bluish-green eyes staring at me shyly.

Doug Higgins.

"H-hey Evie." Doug shyly hello me.

Ever since that day under the bleachers he's been following me like a lost puppy. I really don't mind it actually because of my great looks and attractive beauty I wouldn't be surprised every guy here in Auradon Prep would followed me around.

Unlike, the other day his appearance is actually appealing and cute but in a dorky nerdy kind of fashion. Doug is wearing a blue fedora that's slightly shadowing his eyes, tan colored dress vest, light blue long sleeve button up shirt, dark blue bow tie, blue dress pants, and black shining oxfords.

"Um, hey Doug." I answered back.

I feel kinda strange the only time we ever talk is during chem and only chem. That's only the one class I have with him, like Chad said I don't want to be labeled as a geek or nerd.

"Sooo, uh, going to the game?" Doug questioned me.

"Yeah, listen if you're trying to ask me out to the game it's a-" Before I could say another word Doug cut me off, his cheeks flushing red as he shuffled his footing.

Now I feel sorta strange, a small tingle is swarming throughout my body and sending little sparks here and there. Doug is very different from most boys.

Mother always told that men and boys alike will give you certain looks. Predator hungry looks where they just want to tear you apart. I noticed a lot during my stay here in Auradon boys and older men alike be giving me certain looks of...lust. I don't know if I should be flatter or afraid. I can't help but feel like there about to jump me.

However, the way Doug stares at me feel warm and heaven forbid _special_. His bluish-green irises gives me that innocent but longing look of complete adornment for me.

It's like Doug Higgins, son of Dopey, has a fascination and intriguing interest for me. Every time our eyes locked together I feel a compulsion an urge to do something, but I will my body and emotions to stop. Every time Doug sees me his bluey-green orbs glint with joy and happiness. Every time our skin brush against another I feel a burst of tiny _pleasurable_ sparks. Every time I hear his voice I feel like it's a sweet lullaby putting me to an endless daydream of delightful trances.

I snap my head back to it's thinking process, why am I feeling this way for Doug? It should be with Chad and Chad alone. Beautiful, sexy, charming Chad. He'll be mine eventually but ever since I've been doing his homework he's been treating me differently. He's been acting like well...a jerk. Giving me the cold shoulder and being completely rude.

I'm sure it's a Charming bad boy thing.

Doug was saying something and I revert my attention back to him.

"What was that, Doug?" I asked again, my cheeks blushing embarrassingly.

"I said, I'll be playing in the marching band for the tourney game. Y'know the trumpet." Doug said, making a trumpet noise sound effect.

I giggled slightly at his nerdy antics.

"Yeah, but you're not actually playing in the tourney game are you." I retorted, to the trumpet playing musician.

"Yeah, but the loud sound wave sends vibration of motivation to the Auradon Prep tourney team." Doug replied back, a small grin forming on his face.

"What number is Chad?" I questioned, to the half-dwarf.

"Why?" Doug asked confused.

"So I can cheer him on." I answered.

"Number 23." Doug answered back...rather grumpily.

Hmm, I guess certain traits do get passed on to the next generation. Because not once has Doug ever spoken to me with a grumpy like voice. Like uncle like nephew, I guess.

"I gotta skedaddle, bye Doug." I begin to walk away before I heard him utter something under his breath.

"What did you just say?" I questioned him.

"I said, adiós, hermoso ángel azul de los cielos nocturnos estrellados." Doug voiced in a amourous slick tone. His voice getting slightly deeper with a hint of stimulating sexiness.

"I-I d-don't speak spanish D-doug." My voiced trembled slightly, never before a boy said something to me like that before, not even Chad.

Doug came closer to me his face a few inches away from mine, his bluey-green irises seemed misty appearing in a slight haze, his breath fans my face and all I smell is his fresh minty cool air he breathes out. Doug took off his blue fedora and shielded our faces from peering eyes. He then whispered ever so softly in my ear with a touch of seductiveness.

"In the exquisite language of spanish, Evie, I said previously adiós, hermoso ángel azul de los cielos nocturnos estrellados." Doug drawled out slowly for me to hear, his voice laced in a hunky like spanish accent

I licked my lips,"What does that mean." My heart beating faster than I have ever experience in my life.

"It means goodbye, beautiful blue angel from the starry night skies." Doug shyly smiled, putting his fedora back on his head and walked the other direction away from me.

I stood there dumbly before Tanker came back and stared up at me with wonderment.

"Lady Evie are you alright?" Asked a concerned Tanker.

"Um, y-yeah just taking in the atmosphere." I replied to the little skeleton, he then took my head and guided me to where everyone else is at.

I couldn't help back glance back at Doug's disappearing form. Who knew Doug had another side to him, but the question is how come I _liked_ the attention he gave me. The way his voice was laced in that spanish accent was simply...divine.

 _Doug._

(Ben's POV)

I'm now in my tourney game uniform, I have to tell Audrey that I'm breaking up with her. I couldn't do it before but I gotta do it now.

Remembering the words that Ozzy voiced to me earlier.

' _Once you let go of something old, you'll find something new.'_

I'm now in the locker room, I'm a shaking mess I told Ozzy, Patrick, and Doug my plan. My plan to confess my love to Mal. I know I only met her recently but my visions and dreams and finding out she's real I can't help but tell her how I actually feel.

It might be a bit cliche but I have a feeling she'll love it either way.

Things with Audrey were fun when it lasted but how can I be with someone when my heart beats for another. I don't want to her hurt but I also don't want to lose her as a friend.

" **Whine, whine, complain, complain is that what the future king of Auradon is gonna be like. I feel sorry for myself that I'm stuck being inside you.** " My inner beast growled out in my mind, I shook my head in annoyance.

"You're the last thing I want to hear right now." I growled back.

" **Sure thing, pup, I'll just be waiting behind the darkness that is Prince Ben.** " Inner Beast growled out with a short laughter, vanishing from my mind.

"Lil'B are you okay?" Ozzy asked concern, waving his hand in my face. I snapped myself out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, just nervous is all." I chuckled out.

"No reason to be nervous, Ben you're just confessing your unconditional love for Mal. In front of a crowd of people." Ozzy nonchalantly said.

I gave my best friend a pointed look and he looked at me with childish confusion.

"What?"

A little while later, the game was about to start and I have only fifteen minutes to break things with Audrey.

I caught sight of her waving at me and her skipping towards me.

 _I hope she doesn't react badly to this._

"Hey, Benny-Boo like my cheerleader uniform." Audrey smiled at me.

I let out a sadden sigh and smile and she noticed, she placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Is everything alright, Ben?" Audrey questioned.

"Uh, Audrey come with me real quick, I need to talk with you in private." I said in a solemn toned voiced.

Me and her are away from everyone else and in a private area but still close to the tourney field.

"Is something wrong, Ben?" She asked in concern.

I looked down before grasping her hands tightly, I then lifted my head with firm determination and my light green eyes stared at her bronze colored eyes.

"Ahh, Audrey you are a great girl and a wonderful person with a determined and assertive personality. Any guy in general would be lucky to have you, but not me. Lately, I've been feeling differently about us and I feel if I stay with you I'll only hurt you in the process. You deserve someone who'll love you unconditionally, but my feelings for you all have vanished. Audrey I'm beggin' you if we can still be friends. I _want_ us to be friends and not have a hostile relationship, what to do you say Audr-!" I stopped as I felt a sting on my left cheek.

 **SLAP!**

I received another to my right cheek. I looked at Audrey as tears slipped from her eyes as she sobbed loudly. My girlfriend... _my_ ex-girlfriend is now on the ground. I did the most reasonable thing and wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"D-did I-I do s-something w-wrong?" Audrey sobbed out, her head now in my chest the princess sobbing her heart out.

"No! You didn't do anything Audrey, it's me. I'm just going through something and I feel the best thing for us is to separate. See different people." I assured her.

Audrey stopped trembling and looked at me with bronze teary eyes.

"Audrey, you must understand this isn't your fault. Don't feel pain or heartache but move on from me and find someone new. I'm sure you will." I smiled cheekily down at her.

Audrey nodded her head and wiped her eyes and cheeks. I placed a last lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Please, don't fall into despair Audrey. You'll find that special someone it's just that someone isn't me." I told her.

I helped her off the ground and she nodded her head, before smiling smalley and I mean very small.

"O-okay Ben." Audrey hiccuped.

"Let's go, we have a game to win and you have to motivate us and the school." I grinned at her as she smiled back softly.

We ran back to everyone else.

 _That went well as I expected, now as soon as we win this at least I hope we do I initiate Operation: Get Fairy Girl! Why did I let Patrick name these operations at least it was more subtle than Ozzy's. Operation: Get Purple Magic Rebellious Dragonfire. I-I don't even know where to begin with that._

(Mal's POV)

I watched the game intensly as I view Ben dodged the other players from the rival school. Not that I care who wins, but I want Auradon Prep to win so Ben will eat this cookie.

I then heard the announcer speaking,"We see the ball pass onto Prince Ben and Ozzy aka the Wild Fang on all fours attacking the other player, protecting Prince Ben and the ball."

I watched as Ozzy acts like a wolf and run on all fours.

"Look, Halphas, your Wolfie dear is acting like a wolf." I teased the liquid eye girl.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's instinct or they allow him too?" Halphas questioned, her eyeing number twenty-one.

"Why do they call him 'Wild Fang'?" Evie asked to Lonnie.

"It's because when Ozzy is on the tourney field he goes wild and acts like wolf. As you can see he's on all fours which is impressive." Lonnie explained to us.

"Blocked by Carlos, who does a little victory dance." The announcer announced.

"YEAH! GO SIR CARLOS, BEAT THEM!" Yelled Tanker, him on Halphas shoulder's since he couldn't see standing.

Me, Evie, Lonnie, and Halphas looked at him as if he's crazy. I'm surprised since I never heard Tanker yell like that before.

"What? I simply giving Sir Carlos the encouragement he needs." Tanker explained, before shouting out loud and clapping. Little guy too excited for his own good.

"Here comes Jay and Ozzy! Jay twirls and maneuvers with great movement while Ozzy flips and jumps! Jay then makes a pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone!" The announcer yelled out in the microphone.

I looked on worriedly, I fear they might lose but Jay...my god Jay. He's making this look like child's play, he roughly pushes off an attacker with the ball in his paddle.

Carlos then shields Jay through the kill zone...well more like Jay dragging him along and making him a human shield.

"He's in the clear!"

"Jay passes it Prince Ben, he shoots...and HE SCORES!" The announcer screams joyously through the microphone.

I cover my ears as everyone screams with joy, heck even Halphas screams with joy and excitement.

"Prince Ben made it! What a team this is!"

I watch as the boys hug each other joyously happy that they won the game. I looked throughout the crowd and spot who I believe is Patrick Pan, with a large sized decorative cannon!

I was about to say something but that's when I saw Ben take the microphone from the announcer.

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention!" Ben yelled out to the crowd, but the crowd kept talking and that's when Ozzy took the mic.

"QQQQUUUUUIIIIEEEEETTTTTT!" Ozzy roared out to everyone, the crowd immediately went silent. Except Halphas who was containing her laughter from Ozzy's shout.

"Who knew Wolfie had it in him." Halphas whispered to me, Evie, and Lonnie.

Ozzy grinned, before handing the microphone to Ben who stared wide eyed at the wolf.

"Uh, thank you Ozzy." Ben thanked him, seemed a bit afraid.

I then see Ben gazing his light green eyes at me and he smiled affectionately. Sending me what I believe is a blink...no wait a wink!

I then see him nodding his head at Ozzy who then looked at Patrick and nodded. Patrick gave both of them a thumbs up, holding a string to the cannon.

"GIVE ME A,M!" Ben suddenly shouted out, using his arms forming a M. The crowd did as he said and formed an M.

 **BOOOM!**

We looked up to the sky and see a large M forming in purple fireworks with purple smoke surrounding it.

"GIVE ME A, A!"

 **BOOOM!**

Patrick released another ball from the cannon as it flew into the sky and the ball exploding forming a green A and fireworks lighting up beautifully. The green color then turning different shades.

Wait MA, oh god is he spelling my name I didn't even give him the love cookie yet! So does that mean Ben likes me genuinely _truly_. Ben...Prince Ben soon to be King _likes_ me. The daughter of Maleficent.

"GIVE ME A, L!"

 **BOOOM!**

The last lettered to reveal Ben was spelling happened to be my whole entire name. The L being a black ominous hue color with sparks cackling around it.

"What does that spell!" Ben asked.

"Mal!"

"ONE MORE TIME!" Ben shouted.

"Mal!"

 **BOOOM!**

The daytime sky is than smoked up with my name with my signature colors green, purple, and black. MAL.

Ben stared at me lovingly and smiled,"Mal Farey I am infatuated with you and idolize your very being, have I mention that I _love_ you."

I feel as though my whole entire world just cracked.

(Ben POV'S)

Her face couldn't been any more perfect and hilarious.

I averted my attention to Doug.

"Doug! Give me a beat!"

"Uno, dos, tres, quatros!" He yelled out to the marching band, and let out a up beat tune.

 _Man I can't believe I'm about to do this._

I just hope my feelings reach out to her, I want her to feel what I'm feeling for her. Unconditional love.

(Mal's POV)

"Wow, turns out we didn't need the cookie after all Lady Mal." Tanker said.

I was in too much shock to even answer the little skeleton.

He loves me. How can he love me. No one has ever love me. No one has ever showed me love before.

I then heard Ben starting to sing. Oh god, this boy is singing me a song. I'm about to faint if he doesn't stop.

Did I mention

That I'm in love with you?

Did I mention

There's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday

But let me shout it out loud

If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!)

If that's okay (Hey!)

I'm not sure if that's okay Ben. I mean aren't you dating Audrey, did you break up with her to be with me. You set all of this up to prove how much you love me. Ben you only met me for a short while. How can you love me like this. Wait...he dreams about me everyday? Did he dream about me before actually meeting me?

I met this girl that rocked my world

Like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her

And I won't ever stop

I never thought it can happen to a guy like me

But now look at what you've done

You got me down on my knees

Ben wasn't being metaphorical he's actually down at his knees for me. He's questioning how a guy like himself can be with me, how he can love me, how can he be in love with me. I rocked his world, sure me and him shared glances at each other but were all those glint in his eyes love for me. Earlier today, the way he whispered to me felt so nice.

Because my love for you is ridiculous

I never knew (Who knew?)

That it can be like this

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

It's (RIDICULOUS!)

Just (RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

He's willing to do what for me. Give away his entire kingdom to get a simple probably worthless kiss from me? He's right about one thing, his love for me is ridiculous, completely and utterly ridiculous. What does he even see in me. What is it about me that this boy is willing to shout out to every single person in Auradon, that he's hopelessly in love...with me.

Well, did I mention…

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say?

I dream of you everyday

But let me shout it out

If that's okay-ay-ay (Yeah!)

If that's okay

Love. What is love. Mother always told me that love made you weak and vunerable to everyone else. Making you a easy target, targeting all of those who are close to you. I never experienced this emotion love before. How will we work out then Ben, since you know love and I don't.

I gotta know which way to go

C'mon gimme a sign

You gotta show me that

You're only ever gonna be mine

Don't want to go another minute

Even without you

That's if your heart just isn't in it

I don't know what I'd do.

Give _you_ a sign, what about me? I have no idea what to make of this situation. You want me to be yours, does that mean you're mine as well? He sounds so possessive when he sanged mine, I feel a sudden warmth as my cheeks flush brighter and brighter as seconds go by. I don't know if my heart is in Ben, I don't know what it's telling me.

Because my love for you is ridiculous  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it can be like this  
My love for you is ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's (RIDICULOUS!)  
Just (RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'mon now!

Again with the kiss. I wonder if kissing Ben would be the thing to do. My heart feels so heavy and confused and yet happy, pleased that someone actually loves me. Ben is actually a good dancer, he then strip off his jersey rolled it up to a ball and threw it at me. I caught it and spread the shirt out that read Ben, number 7. I couldn't help but smile.

(Oh yeah!)  
(Ya-ow!)  
(Alright!)  
(Alright!)

Ben is know dancing around, prancing like a complete moron who's in love. Did he plan this, did he plan ahead of time, did he do all of this for me. The cannon, the cheer, now this song. It's a bit cliche but at the same time completely adorable.

Because my love for you is ridiculous

I never knew (Who knew?)

That it can be like this

Ben is now singing on a brown horse, Mind you the horse isn't real but with two people inside. He looks at me with complete excitement, Ben then falls backwards with his teammates catching him from behind.

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's (RIDICULOUS!)

Just (RIDICULOUS!)

Oh no! They threw him to the crowd and they caught him with ease, wait there bringing him to my row and area he's coming closer and closer, I tune everyone else out as he comes nearer and nearer I swiftly turn my body around away from him.

And I would give my kingdom

For just one kiss

C'mon now!

Evie and Halphas then grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face Ben, he's leaning down towards me. Oh no, does he want me to kiss him. I never kiss anyone in my life, plus he's extremely sweaty and smelly from the intense game. He swoops down to kiss me but I turned my head just in time and Ben kisses my cheeks close to where my lips are. I felt a slight tingling on my cheek as he lick my cheek. I gasped as he grinned down at me, and hug me fiercely against his chest.

"I love you, Mal, I have mention that lately." Ben whispered in my ear hotly, I was about to say something before Audrey came up and swipe the microphone from Ben's hand.

"So you dump me for her! I thought it was strange you started to be distance! Well Chad is my new boyfriend and I'm going to the coronation with him, Ben!" Audrey spitefully told Ben, she then grabbed Charming and force her lips upon his, I felt the urge to do dark magic on her before Ben shrugged his shoulders and swiped the mic back from Audrey and glanced down at me.

"Mal! Will you go the cornaton with me." Ben smiled.

I took a slight glance at Evie, Halphas, and Tanker who nodded their heads.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"She said yes!" Ben happily said, squeezing me again.

Jay then came up and took Ben away, saying something about a celebration. Ben left giving me a wink and waved goodbye. I'm happy for Jay and Carlos as they won, the team raising Jay in the air with a trophy held firming in his grasp.

I held onto Ben's jersey and look at Evie and Halphas, they were looking at something and I turned my vision at what they were looking at. Audrey. I see the princess stomping away furiously with Chad stumbling behind her as she gripped his arm.

"Do you guys feel bad about Audrey.?" I asked.

Both of my roommates looked at me.

"I'm not saying she had it coming but I feel slightly bad for the girl." Halphas said.

"Me too." Evie agreed.

"Well if Audrey had your sewing skills and beauty tips along with Halphas musical talent and independence maybe she doesn't need to feel the way she does." I said to them.

Evie smiled at me, while Halphas just nodded her head in agreement chuckling silently.

"Well the day is still young girls, we saw the big game now is time for the big musical act." Halphas voiced.

"Oh yeah, when does it start?" Evie questioned.

"6."

"Don't fret Milady we will bedazzled the audience with our combine music." Tanker assured her.

"Yeah, Halphas can't wait for what you have to sing. If you can sing that is." I teased to the half-deity, who sent a playful glare at me and Evie laughing softly at our antics.

After, this stressful day I guess the cookie wasn't needed after all. Wow I can't believe a guy like me. It just seems so unrealistic, I wouldn't call myself pretty or beautiful, probably alright or okay but what is about me that Ben would confess he loves me.

* * *

(Ozzy's POV)

I'm so proud of Lil'B, he finally confess how he really felt to Mal. Operation: Get Fairy Girl was a complete success. However, I think my operation name was much more fitting and better, but nooooo he just had to go with Patrick's. Speaking, of Patrick he did an awesome job with the cannon, the look on Mal's face was exactly what we were looking for.

Now it's my turn to tell Halphas I really feel. I'm going to play an acoustic guitar and Patrick is going to play piano for me. I want her forgiveness.

I want Halphas to know I don't want to change her or who she is, because for the past few days she's been here Halphas is perfect just the way she is. It was wrong of me to try and make her smile truly and I was too forward and rash to make her do it. I realize I can't make everyone smile, maybe their uncomfortable of showing others.

It's not her appearance that attracts me like a moth to a flame, but it's also her passion. Her passion is like a flame, a hot flame burning bright with her power and fury temper. That's what I like about her, girls here in Auradon are well...princesses. I don't want a princess who needs help or assistance with little things they can do for themselves.

Halphas however is independent, strong-willed, beautiful, sarcastic, and very funny. Halphas says what comes to her mind and shouts it out, not caring what others might think of her. She doesn't care what others opinions of her are because the only opinion that only matters is her own.

My question is how long will she be able to stay strong before she breaks down, I _don't_ want her to live in eternal darkness with no way out but see the light, even when things seem futile tiny specks of light will lead you back on your path

I want Halphas not to hide behind facade anymore but show her true self to others, she doesn't have to say cruel things and hurt others to be recognized be act like who she truly is on the inside.

It's past six and the sky is setting for the evening, and it's beautiful with shades of yellow, pink, and a bright orange as the sun is slowly start to set.

The assignment for Ms. Cormac is a outside stage concert, where her students play or sing a song. They have fun but also get a grade. However, only the student's in Ms. Cormac classes can sing and play anyone else joining in the student will receive a failing grade.

Everyone in the school is invited but since it's curfew weekday it has to be over 10:30 PM, I have plenty of time. I looked down at my watch and read back 7:45, plenty of time.

I want outside from my dorm as I check myself one last time, making sure I look good and decent in front of everyone else and of course Halphas. People consider my outfits a bit like a hipster.

I'm simply wearing black pork pie hat, blue denim shirt, purple tribal print shirt, black denim jeans, and purple galaxy converse shoes. I say I look good, but that doesn't matter I gripped the glossy acoustic guitar tightly in my hand.

My heart is beating the more I walked to where the concert is, Patrick left earlier since he organized and planned the concert with help from Ms. Cormac. Not that I'm nervous playing in front of people the exact opposite I love singing it's just, I'm afraid Halphas will not accept the song or me.

It's like her liquid gold eyes are judging me with it's every movement. I can't help but feel like a nervous wreck around her. No other girl has this affect on me, can she see through pass my eyes and into my soul, see that I want to be more than friends. To have that fathomless connection and be eternal soul mates.

I finally reach the concert and see everyone partying and jamming out to whoever is playing or singing at the moment. Bright lights, food, and chairs all over for everyone, some of the students are sitting down relaxing on the grass.

I see the rest of my teammates and waved at them, they wanted to party and celebrate over their victory so they took the celebration here in the concert. I'm up next in a couple of minutes, I then spot Ben, Patrick, and Doug coming my direction.

"Hey Oz!" Ben said hello to me, both of us doing our usual unique handshake.

"What's buddy." Patrick said.

"Hi, Ozzy." Doug voiced out.

"Hey, guys. Wow Patrick you and Ms. Cormac really outdone yourselves with this one." I whistled at the colorful decorations.

"Yeah, just a talent of mine, wait until the coronation and the after party." Patrick cheered, wearing an all green attire with the shades being dark and light.

"Well, gents with did a excellent job with Operation: Get Fairy Girl." Doug mentioned.

"Yeperuny, her face was absolutely the expression we wanted to see." I cheered, high fiving Ben.

"Yeah, I told my love for her but now I need to officially ask her out on a date." Ben explained.

"It'll be a nice cake walk for you, a cake walk with cookies and whip cream on the side." Patrick supported out, Patrick being the sugar sweet fanatic that he is.

Ben looked in deep thought before gasping,"That's right Mal made me a victory cookie, I'm gonna go it, good luck with Halphas, Ozzy." Ben then ran off to where Mal was.

I smiled at my friend until I caught sight of her, Halphas Bloodworth. My god, she's looks so exquisitely magnificently beautiful my mouth literally went dry once my vision saw her.

Halphas wearing a black top hat with a bow on the side, black loose tank top with various necklaces shining but the most noticeable is her golden skull head necklace, bright red jeans, and brown studded biker boots. With her new customized guitar strapped on her back, frankly Halphas looks freaking sexy as hell.

Tanker, the little is so adorable right now, him wearing his signature black bowler hat, a bright red hoodie, black shorts, and blue converse shoes. One thing I found peculiar of his appearance is the neon orange knightlight headphones around his neck with black lining. Either way he looks so awesome.

Halphas must've felt me staring at her as her eyes turn to look at me, I was about to say something before Ms. Cormac announced my name and Patrick's next. I guess I'll tell her stage.

(Halphas POV)

I felt something or _someone_ staring intensly from behind. I turn my head around and view none other than Wolfie himself staring at me with those intense cerulean blue eyes. He blushed once he figured out I caught him staring.

I still haven't forgiven him, trying to change this, trying to change me into something that I'm not. The only reason I'm doing is not for Ms. Cormac or for others but for myself, I want to see what I'm capable of. Maybe I'm more than my father thinks I am, that's the reason I'm doing this.

Wolfie was about to say something to me before Ms. Cormac called him and Patrick's name. Looks like there up next.

"Looks like your Wolfie dear is up next." Mal teased to me.

"Shut it, Mal don't you have a beastly fool from eating a cookie?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, I told him I 'lost' the cookie, he was sadly disappointed he didn't get his sweet victory." Mal told me.

"I wonder what Ozzy will be playing?" Evie asked, standing next to us with a drink in her hand.

"Probably something Ozzy related." Carlos laughed.

"Well whatever it is, it better be good." Jay said, him stuffing his face with a plate of food.

"I'm sure whatever Sir Ozzy and Sir Patrick will be playing, I'm sure it'll be phenomenal." Tanker said.

We all watch as Wolfie boy sat down a stool in front of mic, him placing his feeting comfortable around the stool. Wolfie getting comfortable and position the acoustic guitar right. Patrick then sitting his rump on sleek black grand piano bench, placing his fingertips firmly on the keyboards.

The crowd went silent with a few whistle and shouts, people cheering Ozzy and Patrick, They haven't even played yet.

"Hey, everyone I'm sure you already know me and Patrick, so I'll skip introduction but there's something I have to say to someone before I begin." Wolfie firmly said.

He then directed his attention at me, I suddenly felt eyes peering at me.

"Halphas Bloodworth. I sitting here on this stage today to give an apology, I'm so so so _so_ sorry to try to change you when you're perfect just the way you are. It was wrong of me and I sincerely hope you can forgive me after this." Wolfie heartfelt apologized to me and everyone else here.

Wolfie then averted his attention to Patrick and nodded his head, Patrick nodded his back and started to play the piano.

[Both]

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh

[Patrick]

First rule, never let them change you

Rule two, do you to the fullest

And never be ashamed to

You're just good at what they can't do

And they hate that, they want to paint you

In the color, put you on another

But what they don't accept, and what they don't see

The best thing is what you already be

Patty Pat, are you on this path in helping Wolfie to gain my forgiveness. You're right I shouldn't let people change me because they don't like what they see. I'm me and no I'm not ashamed to show others that, if they can't accept me then fuck them.

[Ozzy]

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

What the hell is Wolfie doin', does my eyes really appear like that to him there so bright it outshines the stars itself. And my hair well he's kinda telling the truth about that, it's naturally wavy and I don't do anything to it in the morning, Evie however is very persistent I do something so I let her brush it to shut her up. No one has ever told me I'm beautiful before, Wolfie's been throwing me compliments since I got here, but I never took them to heart.

[Ozzy]

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me,"Do I look okay?"

I say

What do you say Wolfie that I'm different looking than most girls, because I am. I have freaking gray hair! A nightmare for most girls but dad toughen me up and told me appearance doesn't matter and nothing else matter but achieving your goals. Wolfie...aah Wolfie reason I don't believe you is because no one has complimented me in a nice way before, and I feel sorta insecure about it. Is that why I shut everyone out, why I feel like being alone?

[Ozzy]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Wolfie, you actually think I'm amazing? Halphas Bloodworth daughter to Hades the ruthless ruler of the Underworld...amazing. Why are you so hellbent to see me smile, will it show you something, will it make you happy...w-will it make me happy to smile truly. To show others I'm more than what they think I am. I shouldn't care what others think of me, but this wolf, this boy is changing my mind. Is my face really that valuable to you wouldn't want anything to change. Wolfie you want every single feature about me the same.

[Ozzy]

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Wolfie I know you're a wolf, but control your damn instincts. You _want_ to kiss my lips dark colored lipstick lips. You want to kiss me all day, your right _if_ I let you. But my mind wonders off to what you might do to me. Your lips against mine as you passionately hold me and kiss me under the starry night sky, grinning at me with that stupid wolfish grin I'm starting to like actually. My laugh you barely hear it unless it's hurting others, has he heard me laugh before, does he think it's sexy. He's calling me beautiful and now sexy.

[Ozzy]

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

So you weren't trying to change me, Wolfie, only making it your mission to make me smile. Maybe I was too harsh on him, but that's for his own good I'm a danger to him. Why can't he see that, my emotions can become haywire and I can hurt you with my fire, my heat can be too much for you to handle Wolfie.

[Ozzy]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

What's happening I can't help but feel my face stretching out, no no no it can't be is this wolfish fool actually making me smile. I can't. The more I try to stop it the more the smile is forcing itself to reveal everyone and especially to Wolfie.

[Patrick]

Uh yeah

The definition of real is

If you don't feel then you don't you feel it

Don't conceal it, don't be fair

You look great don't need silicone to build it/or botox to kill it

You just killing off spirit

And you the one that you gotta live with

So don't get caught up in appearance

And see the inner beauty

When you look off in the mirrors

Wolfie you must've put a lot of thought into this song, because I feel something but I don't know what that feeling is. Is it joy, happiness, excitement I'm not sure of myself anymore. I don't care what others think of me and I feel happy about that and I'm comfortable with it. You think I'm hiding, I'm not hiding...am I. From you? From others? I act the way I act because maybe I don't want to feel the pain and misery of others and on myself it be too much for me to handle alone. My inner beauty do you mean my inner self. Have I locked away the true Halphas Bloodworth from everyone else and put on this fake facade for the fun of it or to protect myself from the world or my...dad?

[Ozzy]

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

I'm amazing just the way I am. No one and nothing will tell me any other way. Maybe...just maybe Wolfie I can show you. Just maybe.

Wolfie then stop playing his guitar and let Patrick take it away on the piano. Wolfie stares at me deeply with his cerulean blue eyes and something just clicked in my head. My face started to flush a slight pink and I turned my head away, my heart beating so fast I'm afraid it'll come out of my ribcage. Do I like this wolf? I can't like someone, I'll be a danger to him.

[Ozzy]

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

YEAH!

 _Bruno Mars-Just The Way You Are (Remix) ft. Lupe Fiasco_

Wolfie finishes with a loud yeah, and grins innocently at and his eyes shines with forgiveness pleading that I'll forgive him. Does Wolfie feel so guilty he's willing to do anything to get my forgiveness. The crowd gave a loud awe and appalled for the wolf and of course the piano playing Patrick.

Wolfie then jumped off the stage and came running to me, he looked down at me and I look up at him.

"Do you f-forgive me?" Wolfie nervously asked me, his body trembling greatly. Even now he's nervous being around me.

I grabbed his face and cupped his cheeks in my hands and leaned his face down to mine, I went to his ear and breathe out a hot breath against it. He shivers slightly and I did something so unlike me, I liked his earlobe and whispered.

"I forgive you, _Ozzy_." I whispered in a sultry voice for him to hear and only him alone. He twitched slightly before fainting onto the ground.

I smirked at what I did to the poor wolf, he either fainted because I said something _naughty_ or that I actually called him by his name for the first time ever.

(Ozzy POV)

I fluttered my eyes open to see the night time sky and see Ben, Carlos, Jay, Patrick, and Doug standing over me with worry but also complete smirks on their face.

What happened.

All I remember is asking Halphas do I have her forgiveness and her voice...good god her voice drop to a sexy sultry tune that should be illegal. The way she said my name… not the nickname, Wolfie, but my actual name, Ozzy.

Also, how she licked my left earlobe made me want to mark her as mine. So everyone knows that Halphas Bloodworth is mine and mine alone. Her tongue nice, wet, and warm licking me in places I can only believe in my dreams.

"Whoa there buddy whatever Halphas said caused you to faint on the spot." Ben told me.

Oh, I fainted in front of her. Man, she must think I'm a dork for doing that!

"Knowing Halphas she must've said something important or _naughty_ ." Carlos grinned at me.

Carlos you don't know the half of it, but I think she would want me to hear those words and no one else.

"You were out for a good twenty minutes there, you missed some pretty good performances." Doug informed me, helping me back up to the ground.

"Yeah, we thought you might miss the last performance for tonight." Jay said.

"Oh no! I didn't miss Halphas and Tanker's performance now, did I?!" I panicked to the group of boys around me.

"No, Wolfie boy, _Halphas_ and Tanker are the last performance of the night." Patrick told me, I released all the breath I didn't know I was containing.

"C'mon, they're about to start now." Ben informed me.

I looked on the stage to see Tanker with his large sized neon orange headphones on, but on only one side of his head. Him behind DJ equipment with speakers on either side of him alongwith subwoofers.

Tanker's a DJ, how come on no one told me this.

White flames erupted around the stage and flew around gracefully before stopping in front in the middle of stage, the white flames flickered calmy and came out revealed none other than Halphas in all her glory. Wearing a red headset condenser microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing new DJ T-Bone and me with this performance that you'll like, I don't care if you like it either way. T-BONE HIT IT!" Halphas screamed out to Tanker with stage name DJ T-Bone.

Tanker started to scratch the disc and flick a few switches and a great beat started to turn up. Neon lights started to flash around the stage and everyone else around. People started to cheer and appalled for Halphas. Alright, we going dubstep who knew little Tank can dj.

"Go, Halphas and Tanker!" Mal cheered for her roommate, and the little skeleton.

"Woohoo, Halphas! Do it Tank!" Evie also cheered along.

Halphas has her beautiful red electric guitar connected to an amplifier and she strum the strings and sing her song. The whole entire time her eyes never left mine, is this song for me? A message of some sorts.

[Halphas]

When the days are cold and the cards all fold

And the saints we see are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail

Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale

Halphas you can be cold at times but is that to protect yourself from being hurt from others from me? Do your dreams fail you, or is it you don't feel the need to dream because you feel like they're bound to fail to begin with. Blood. Blood is kinda like your passion and when it runs out, will that flame that keeps you strong run out as well and be extinguished.

[Halphas]

I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come

You want to hide yourself from others so they can't find the truth about you, you hide the truth to protect yourself and feelings. But you're eventually wanna come out Halphas and if you don't you'll only hurt those closest to you in the process. Do you have a monster you're trying to hide Halphas, we all have monsters hidden away but let me show you, your more than what you believe you are.

[Halphas]

When you feel my heat, look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

Don't get too close, it's dark inside

It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

Halphas everytime I look into your eyes I feel nothing more then complete and utter warmth that protects me like a warm blanket. Sometime, I get afraid of my rising desire for you...I feel the urge to be _burn_ by your beautiful luscious flames. Demons. You want me to look into your eyes to find demons. To see if you're a danger? Sure you get angry at times but I wouldn't consider you a danger to me more like a blessing in disguise. Is that why you've been mean and cruel to me Halphas, so you don't get emotionally attached and hurt me. Your liquid gold eyes are like clear windows of your soul that's pleading reaching out to mine showing me a glimpse of your inner darkness...inner demon.

[Halphas]

At the curtain's call is the last of all

When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave and the masquerade

Will come calling out at the mess you made

Oh c'mon Halphas we _all_ have a bad side to us, even us goody two shoes have a bad side. You're not the only one. Halphas I will not run away once you reveal everything to me, I won't. Then I won't be true to my word. You may think you're this horrible being but your not I can see so much more. I don't even see a resemblance to Hades, if no one told me whose daughter you were I wouldn't believe for a minute that you were Hades daughter.

[Halphas]

Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound

Though this is all for you don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come

Halphas from all the time I spent and spoke with you, you could never let me down. Yes, your flames are dangerous and can _kill_ someone, but you haven't you contain your demons and haven't let them loose once.

[Halphas]

When you feel my heat, look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

Don't get too close, it's dark inside

It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

I'll never leave you alone, I'll face your darkness by myself if I have too. We can face it together and embrace the warm light.

[Halphas]

They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light

I can't escape this now, unless you show me how

No, Halphas you can't blame something that is completely out of your control and hands. I mean you didn't ask to be daughter of Hades, heck all of your friends must think the same thing none of them didn't want to be the children of the most hated villains. People here in Auradon are hypocrites, I'm nephew to the Big Bad Wolf and they treat me with utmost respect but you guys...treat you like complete garbage, makes me sick to my stomach. Halphas you gotta know anyone can appear 'good' until their true nature shows who they are. All I see is a beautiful young girl singing her heart out. Halphas you want to save me from what...from you? Don't worry Halphas I'll show you way, even if it takes the rest of my life. A wolf clan promise.

Halphas seemed to understand what my eyes are telling her and she s-she s-s-s-she holy crap she's smiling down at me. It's a genuine small smile, the smile is so small you can barely see it. It disappeared as fast as it appeared, if I can read minds I bet she's saying.

' _Don't get use to it, Wolfie boy.'_

[Halphas]

When you feel my heat, look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

Don't get too close, it's dark inside

It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

 _Imagine Dragons-Demons (Dzeko & Torres 'Sunset' Remix)_

Halphas beautiful finished it with a awesome guitar solo and letting Tanker take charge with dubstep verses. He kept going and Halphas decided to dance! I'm serious Halphas Bloodworth is dancing in a freestyle way. She jumped off the stage and into the crowd and starting dancing with everyone.

I laughed out loud joyously and I caught her liquid gold eyes staring into mine deeply, let's say I have a new mission on my shoulders.

Operation: Golden Eye Flamethrower Smile Tactic

Is a complete check, now for a new operation mission.

Operation: WolfxDeiety Equals= Wolf Firestarter

This operation is a go, and I can't help but send the half-deity a _sexy_ wolfish grin and I _know_ she saw it.

Watch out Halphas I have new mission to complete.

* * *

 **Goddamn. I thought I would never finish chapter nine. Well guess what I did! I hope all of you like it and the music. It was at least 32 pages, I'm sure you guys wrote more than me. Thank you for all of those who send me songs for my ocs and the main cast to play. Thank you so so so so so much. Maybe next time. Reason I pick Bruno Mars-** _ **Just The Way You Are**_ **as the choice for Ozzy to sing to Halphas is because Halphas is a character who's been by herself and likes to be alone, she's feels so alone at times she can't see her own value and beauty to others. Even though, she doesn't care what other people think of her, Ozzy wants her to let her know he cares and he wasn't trying to change her. It was apology and forgiveness song. Halphas song Imagine Dragons-** _ **Demons**_ **(Love that f***ing song) is a message in disguise to Ozzy. A warning that she's a danger to him, she isn't a danger to the guys from the island because she** _ **knows**_ **them, she doesn't know what Ozzy is capable of and is honestly afraid if she gets emotionally attached to him, she feels she'll hurt him more than she'll hurt herself. A lot happened in this chapter, Ben broke up with Audrey without the cookie and confess his love for Mal whose confuse on how he can love her(without the cookie). Doug left Evie shocked from his spanish accent that left her stump. POV's for next chapter is Evie and Doug. Until next time on chapter ten: Liar Charming and Nerdy Helper. Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you.**


	10. Liar Charming and Nerdy Helper

Descendants

 _Liar Charming and Nerdy Helper_

(Evie's POV)

Last night was absolutely spectacular!

I had no idea Halphas could sing or dance for that matter, her voice has this deep feminine sound with a hint of sultry seductiveness. Something I believe that is unintentional. Plus, Tanker cute, sweet, loyal, adorable Tanker is an awesome DJ. Now dubbed his stage name DJ T-Bone, it really suits him since his name starts with a T and he's _literally_ made out of bones.

Anyway, after Halphas and Tanker's performance we were all having a good time, with Auradon Prep victoriously winning the tourney game and the concert taking place. Some had raw talent while others...not so much. It goes to show some were born with talents and others aren't.

I myself excelled at sewing and designing clothes, and simply solving the problem at what the difference between metals and non-metals are in chem.

Hmm, I'm starting to enjoy that class too much now but it has this alluring significance that draws me back to it.

I awoke early in the morning, I checked my alarm clock and it read 5:30. I always wake up at exactly 5:30 to do my morning beauty routine. I glance at my two roommates, I couldn't help but smile at them.

Mal was sleeping peacefully with the covers covering her upper body and within her grasp is her mother's spell book being clutched tightly in her hands. Mal's hair is a complete hot mess, her dark purple locks being messy and sprawled all over her black sheet pillow. She'll probably curse me if I say this but she looks insanely cute when she's sleeping. Her bed no longer the same as it appeared before but now has her signature colors of black, purple, and green.

I swivel my head to the left and looked towards my third roommate Halphas, her face is oddly calm and peaceful looking, usually her face has a permanent scowl or a angry expression, but now a tranquil like look. I noticed her electric guitar is place right beside her bed it glimmered from the few rays of sunlight cutting from the curtains. Her long dark grayish silver hair is sprayed all over her red skull printed pillow as she breathe soft and steady. I could never understand how her hair is so wavy, she does nothing to it. I offer my services to tame it. Her skin however has slowly changed over the past few days, I noticed at how it no longer has that gray tone in it but now a rosy pale hue. It suits her.

I went and proceed to beautify myself and glance at my clock and it read 6:15, the girls should be waking up any minute now. Breakfast starts at seven and ends at 8:20 and classes begin at 8:30.

I take a look at myself and grinned largely at my appearance. I lowered my grin remembering what my mother said about grins at how it causes wrinkles.

I couldn't help but think back to last night, Chad was hanging around Audrey and both of them were heavily making out with each other, Audrey only doing that to spite Ben.

Does Chad even have feelings for me? If he did he _wouldn't_ be making out with Audrey. I'm starting to dislike this pink princess as much as Mal and Halphas does.

I hear rustling noises and view my two roommates waking up. Halphas yawning rubbing the sleep out of her eye, while Mal is scratching her head and yawning as well.

"Good morning, to you two." I said.

"Morning." Mal replied back, getting out of bed.

"What's so great about it." Halphas yawned, lazily falling onto the floor and sitting on it.

"Better get dress ladies, don't wanna miss breakfast now don't we." I smiled at them.

Halphas groaned before willing getting up grabbing her clothes and heading towards the door and into the girls dorm bathroom. Mal followed her shortly with clothes inside her arm.

I continue applying makeup and massacre around my face, I then heard the jingling of the door knob and came in Mal and Halphas. I checked the clock and it read 6:55, hmm only took them twenty five minutes to shower and get dress.

Mal looks cute and super dolled up, I wonder just for herself or a certain future king.

Halphas however took a slight difference in her attire, she still adores that goth look but now has a lighter theme to it less dark. Her long wavy hair is damped with a few droplets slipping at the tips, Halphas drying it with her red towel. The half-deity wearing a burgundy long sleeve v-neck raglan t- shirt, short black pleated skirt, black panda bear knee high socks, and black leather boots. Strange she's wearing less skull heads, but still enough on her person.

I then proceed to do Halphas hair like I do every morning since we got here in Auradon, her sitting on the floor and me on her bed, I dried her hair more before brushing it down.

"Do you seriously have to do this every morning?" Halphas questioned to me.

"Yes, I do in fact Halphas, or would you rather have wild wavy untamed hair?" I retort back to the girl below me.

"Rather have wild wavy untamed hair." Halphas bluntly told me.

"Why? Don't you want to look your best for a certain...wolf?" I asked.

The half-deity turned her head slightly at me and shoot me a fiery vicious glare,"Like hell I'm gonna look good for a boy, the day I do is the day I die." She firmly replied.

"Now I think you're being overdramatic." I told her wisely.

"Ha! Her being overdramatic E, at least it doesn't take her two hours to get groomed and dress." Mal suddenly chimed in.

"Because, _M_ , I'm snagging me a Prince Charming." I smiled at the dark purple hair girl.

"I think you missed that train Eve, because money bags is currently taken by Sleeping Beauty's daughter." Halphas said.

"If I recall she was heavily using tongue on Chad, _a lot_ of tongue." Mal agreeing with Halphas, and also grimacing at the remembrance of Chad's perfect tongue inside Audrey's _freaking_ mouth.

"Ugh, don't remind me just looking at those two gave me shivers, I don't know what's worse the making out sound effects or all the moaning." Halphas gagged.

"Now your making me sick, it was like two pigs slurping each other off." Mal laughed.

Halphas grinned darkly,"Let's not forget at how Chad was reaching for her ass but she smacked it away." She bursted with laughter.

"Oh! And did you see his face of rejection, looks like he's not used to not getting _it_." Mal chuckled.

"Well, first time for everything." Halphas guffaw.

I glared at the two and stopped brushing Halphas hair, I continue to watch the two banter back and forth about Chad and Audrey.

Ugh, Chad and Audrey.

Shouldn't it be Chad and Evie, that has a better ring to it.

"I kinda feel sorry for Ben, that he had to deal with Audrey for so long but it appears something new came into his life." Halphas teased to Mal.

The half-fairy blushed immensely,"Well, at least I don't have a optimistic pestering wolf bothering me 24/7." Mal barked back.

Things suddenly got very heated between my two roomies before both gave into heartfelt laughter.

I'm still mad at them for talking about Chad like that, but I can't help but smile at the two. I feel like this place is bringing the three of us closer together.

Like a bond.

Three unlikely friends joined together and being so much more than friends, like a family...like three sisters.

I genuinely smile at the thought of calling them my sisters, we bicker and fight like sisters but we somehow make up.

Mal being the oldest out of us three, me being the second, and Halphas the youngest. I see Mal as my equal and not actually the older sister while Halphas I see her as my younger sister who likes to protect others in her own dark cruel way.

They stop their laughter and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What, are you looking at?" Both said simultaneously.

I then let out out joyous laughter and grabbed both of their hands leading them out of our dorm room.

I glanced back at Halphas and Mal, who stared at me confusingly.

"You don't think she's on drugs." Halphas whispered to Mal.

"Either drugs or someone else in this school casted a spell on her." Mal whispered lowly back to her.

"You know I can hear you two right." I knowingly told them.

Both unique colored hair girls coughed and looked around randomly at something.

I shook my head at their antics and my roommates to the cafeteria for breakfast.

(Doug's POV)

I'm in the cafeteria eating a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast on the side, with a bottle of apple juice.

Ahh, apple juice is so nice and refreshing and so fruity tasting. Apple juice compares to the actually fruit.

Apples. Apples are actually a symbolism to many things actually. Such as temptation, immortality, wisdom, the fall of man, and finally death.

My father and uncles told me at how the Evil Queen used a shiny red apple to poison Snow White. Me and Snow White's family is pretty close like a close knit-family. My dad and uncles despises the Evil Queen for what she have done. I wonder if they think the same for Evie, the daughter of Evil Queen.

I believe it's unfair at how people treat you for what your parent's have done in the past, it's like Evie and her friends situation.

Your parent's past doesn't define who _you_ are, I just hope Evie realizes that.

I remember back to last night at the concert and viewing her alone for quite a bit by herself, I followed her. NOT STALKING! Following.

She was hiding behind a tree and saw...saw Chad _freaking_ Charming heavily making out with Audrey like there was no tomorrow.

I then saw Evie turn and run away, further away from the new making out couple, away from the concert, and away from me.

I went after her and found her in a forward fetal position against a tree, her body trembling greatly, but no sobs I guess she's strong enough _not_ to cry for Chad.

(Flashback Last Night)

 _I walked up closely to Evie, and let out a sigh. I never been in this situation with a girl before, well that's not entirely true my girl cousins can be like this at times but their my family not actually a girl, girl I like._

 _I silently sat down beside her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gasped slightly before pulling her head from her knees and stared at me._

 _Beautiful oh so beautiful dark chocolate brown met mine._

 _No words were spoken between us and she only hiccuped slightly and leaned her head against my shoulder. I let a hoarse breath before rubbing her shoulders up and down in comfort and landing my right hand against her left._

 _I don't know where this bravery came from but I'm liking it._

" _Why?" Evie's muffled voice asked from my shirt._

" _Huh?"_

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Evie asked.

" _Well, someone has to." I told her._

" _Whatever it is you're doing just stop." Evie hissed at me, her voice dripping with venom._

" _Evie, I'm not trying anything. All I want is to be your friend." I told her._

 _Evie swiftly moved away from me and glared heatedly at me._

" _Yeah right! You wouldn't be doing all of this just to be my friend!" Evie yelled at me._

" _Yes! I would, Evie. I would." I softly said to her._

" _But why, out of all the guys here you actually treat me with respect and honesty. Why?" Evie asked, confused why I'm different from other boys_

" _Why? Because Evie you deserve the utmost respect and be treated right and good from others. It's not that I_ _ **need**_ _to be friend but it's because I_ _ **want**_ _to be. You're just special in this unique way that I can't explain, but I can't help but get giddy feelings when your presence is around me. If that doesn't say how I feel then I don't know what will." I sincerely told her._

 _Evie watched me with cold stoned eyes before melting away with soft warmness._

" _I can't be friends with you, Doug. Our family, our parents are mortal enemies. It would be best not to be label as friends but just companions." Evie told me, but there's a hint of sadness in her voice._

" _Evie, I don't care what our parents or anyone else think of our relationship. What matters to me is us being friends." I said to her, standing up from the tree and walking the same pace as her._

" _You're really going to defy what's not meant to be, to be my...f-friend." Evie stuttered out to me._

" _Y-yeah, that's what friends do for one another." I said._

" _I'll think about it, but question why did you comfort me?" Evie questioned me._

" _Because you were so upset about Chad and Audrey being the new couple." I told her, her eyes turned cold once again as she glared at me._

" _Their not a new 'couple' Audrey is just using Chad to get to Ben." She angrily told me, the girl then resuming with her angry waltz._

 _I frowned,"Just like how Chad's using you to do all his assignments." I retorted back._

 _I immediately regret what I said as she stopped and turned at me with a furious glare, she stomped towards me._

" _That's. Not. True." Evie said, each word spilling with cold anger._

" _E-evie, listen I know what I said but it's true. Chad is Auradon Prep's heartbreaker, he uses girl for his own benefits and drop them faster than a rock! He doesn't care about the other girls' feelings or well being for that matter. I'm just looking out for you, and I don't want to see you hurt by him." I said to her, my chest breathing hard._

 _Evie laughed in the darkest way possible, so dark it would put Halphas laugh to shame._

" _Looking out for me, more like looking out for yourself. Did you forget who I am, I'm Evie Royale. I don't_ _ **need**_ _you to be looking out for me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You're wrong about Chad, he's not using me...he's not!" Evie angrily yelled at me._

" _I know that, you're a strong independent young woman who's capable of accomplishing such feats without anyone else's help or assistance, but Evie what I telling you about Chad is true. I'm not doing this for me but for you. He is a player and will not hesitate to hurt you, do you honestly want that. Ever since the bleachers he's been treating you like crap and you come back for more, you're much better and smarter than that! You're much better than him in so many ways, it'll take me days to explain it. You can ask any other girls Chad has been with and they'll tell you he's nothing more than a liar and a heartbreaker. The only thing Chad has is his charms and good looks to lure girls into his traps." I explained to her, hoping my explaination have gotten to the blue haired beauty._

 _Evie had a looked of realization but she shook her head in denial, she turned away from me and ran away, Evie looked back at me at once and all I heard was the cool winds of the night whispering in my ear._

" _Doug."_

 _(End Of Flashback)_

I feel so bad about last night and I want to apologize to her, but I don't know what to say to her. I don't regret what I said to her about Chad but I regret being so forceful with her. I guess the truth is so hurtful you deny it.

Maybe, I can show her I'm sorry for what I did.

I just hope she doesn't consider me a full time stalker.

(Evie's POV)

I had a wonderful breakfast with the rest of the gang and it was jolly full with laughter, I'm starting to forget why we're here again.

Chemistry was about to begin, so I had a few minutes to retrieve my things from my locker. I put in the combination number and opened the lock and then my locker.

I knitted my eyebrows together and see a blue cloth covering something in the middle of my locker. I took hold of the blue cloth in my hand and removed it, revealing a shiny blood red apple, so shiny the reflected light shined in my eyes.

I gasped softly at the fruit and took noticed of a small note in my locker.

" _Dearest Evie,_

 _I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night, and I was way out of line. The only reason I acted like that was to keep you out of harm's way from Chad. If you want to pursue a relationship with the guy then be my guest. You are entitled to date anyone you want, as your friend...well I hope we are friends, I'm just looking out for you like any of your friends would. So uh, look at this apple as a peace offering, as a sign of forgiveness. I want your forgiveness and I totally understand if you give me the cold shoulder. I'm not sure if you know this but the apple is a symbolism of life and death, of good and evil, the apple symbols love, beauty, and youth while it shows sin, discord, and lust. I however, wouldn't categorize you as that but an exquisite young girl filled with so much life and potential. Evie I hope we can be friends someday and if not I understand._

 _From, Doug Higgins_

 _P.S. I suggest taking a bite out of that apple, good as the flavors of apple jucie, ah apple juice._

You know for such a small note and he writes an awful lot.

I couldn't help but feel my heart pull at the note he wrote, hell, this letter he wrote me. Never have I ever seen a guy so willing and distressed for my forgiveness and wanting to be my friend. A pure smile etched across my face as I skipped along to chemistry.

Maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you Doug.

I took a bite out of the apple and moaned at how delicious it's tastiness is, I lapped up any juices that fell from my lips. The rich tanginess of the apple is soooo _good_ , I have to ask Doug where he got this from.

Doug's outburst from last night reminded me of the yelling contest me and Halphas had in the hallway earlier today, and yes you can guess it, it was about Chad.

 _(Flashback From Earlier)_

 _My dark chocolate brown eyes stared coldly at fiery heated liquid gold ones, Halphas hair flickering to life every now and then, but I know she would never hurt me...well back on the island she did but that was to prove something to her dad or maybe to herself._

" _M-maybe, we should settle this later." A nervous Carlos said._

" _Yes, now ladies we don't want to cause a disturbance." Tanker replied, agreeing with Carlos._

" _No,no I want to know what Evie has to say." Halphas gritted out, with bared teeth._

" _Oh, you want to know what I have to say Halphas." I said with fake innocence._

" _Yes, I do for that matter." Halphas stressed out, butting her head against mine, I'm actually taller than Mal and Halphas without any heels on, me being a decent 5'4._

" _You're just envious of the relationship of Chad and me." I cruely told her._

 _Halphas rolled her eyes, and threw her head back with fits of dark laughter,"Yes, yes like I would be envious of you over anything for that matter." She growled at me, Halphas may be Hades daughter but I'm not afraid to get into a fight._

 _Whoa, did I just thought that. Would I really fight one of my closest friend over a boy?_

 _Mother told me she would_ _ **kill**_ _her most dearest of friends for the perfect prince. Is that how she met daddy then, through violence?_

" _You're just mad he's not giving you any attention!" I barked at the half-deity._

 _Halphas rolled her eyes,"Yeah right, I'm getting enough attention from Wolfie, I don't need any more other boys' attention." Halphas retorted._

" _Yes, but you need Chad's attention to fuel that hot-headed ego of yours." I spat at her._

 _Halphas made a face, a face I never seen before, it was hurt at first before anger, rage, wrath took over her visage as she placed a blank countenance._

" _Evie, never would I want Chad or anyone else to 'fuel my hot-headed ego' I'm angry enough on occasions as it is, is it wrong of me to want to look out for my friend from a egotistical, jackass, backstabbing prince that will only hurt you for his own needs and benefits. Evie, I care about you, for_ _ **once**_ _I care about someone that isn't myself. Chad Charming treats you like garbage and you_ _ **willing**_ _go back to him for some more! Why?! To find a prince?! Evie he is disrespecting you in so many ways it's pitiful yet laughable, you can't even see your own self-respect anymore! Are you_ _ **really**_ _that_ _ **desperate**_ _to find a prince or to find someone who loves you?" Halphas finishes furiously, she then turned on her boots and went around another corner. With Tanker close behind her._

 _I stood there with shock, what did I just do? What the hell did I JUST DO!?_

 _Did I just ruined a blossoming friendship between me and Halphas and all for what, a boy that doesn't even care about me and my well being._

" _E-evie are you alright?" Carlos questioned me._

 _I shook my head,"No, Carlos...I'm not."_

 _I walked away from him and headed to my next class. I have to fix this, no, I_ _ **need**_ _to fix this._

 _(End Of Earlier Flashback)_

I sighed sadly at what I said at Halphas. I feel like the more I associate with Chad the more he's ruining my relationships with my friends and possible new friends.

I entered Mr. Delay's chemistry class and sat down on my seat next to Doug.

I feel the high tension between us and felt his blue-green staring intently at me. I chuckled silently to myself, remembering how at my first day in class he was staring at me with such intensity I felt as though he was looking deep down into my soul.

I don't turn my head to look up at Doug, because if I do I'll probably yell at him again for all my problems and frustrations.

I took noticed at how Chad entered the room and threw me the smuggest look ever. Now I can't help but feel a sense of dread entering my system.

"Okay, class today is the test. I hope all of you study, for those that did this will be easy, for those that haven't...good luck." Mr. Delay's voiced out to the class, before passing out the test.

Once he gave me my test he gave me a hard stern look before giving it to another student, what the heck was that about.

Who needs studying when you have all the key answers.

I searched my red bag for my magic mirror, for some reason it's not there. Why isn't it there! I make more rustling noise for my magic magic and panic starts to rush through my system. I heard a cough and view my magic mirror, only one problem though it's in the hands of one Mr. Delay.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Mr. Delay questioned me.

Well...crap.

(Doug's POV)

Oh no! Mr. Delay has Evie's magic mirror, she's now in major trouble. One if anyone had Mr. Delay before, they all know he hates cheaters the most out of anything.

Not surprising that Chad is the one who told Mr. Delay about the mirror, the question is how did Chad required the mirror in the first place. I know Evie wouldn't lose it or give it to anyone else, it's her most valuable possession. Could it be that Chad stole it from Evie without her knowing.

Great, not only is Chad is a backstabber, liar, and heartbreaker he's also a thief.

Chad had a stupid smug smirk on his face, sometimes I wish I was strong enough to punch the living snot out of him but Chad could easily beat me up without a fight.

"I'll make sure you're expelled. " Mr. Delay firmly told Evie who gulped, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of her ruby red plump lips.

I have a sudden urge to prove her innocence...well she was cheating before hand but I believe Evie is able to take this test without her magic mirror, I believe in her. I gotta say something.

"Wait, Mr. Delay she obviously wasn't cheating with whatever that thing is." I lied, knowing what it is but acting like I don't.

"It's a magic mirr-" I cut her off quickly.

"Please, Evie you're not helping." I said to her and she went silent.

"She was looking for a pencil or something." I told Mr. Delay.

"Actually, I was looki-"

I gave Evie a look,"Seriously, not helping."

I avert my attention back to Mr. Delay.

"Please." I pleaded to Mr. Delay, since I'm one of his A star students maybe he'll take my word for it and give Evie a chance.

"Please." Evie pleaded along with me.

Mr. Delay let out a sigh before giving in.

"Well, I suppose if Evie can pass the test without this device then I'll drop all charges and return this back to her." Mr. Delay said, returning to his desk.

I let out a relieved breath and looked down at Evie who's glaring viciously at Chad, who slightly jumped from the look before returning to his test. I tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her to go and do her test. Her dark chocolate brown eyes gazed into my bluish-green ones and just for a moment a glint shone in her eyes.

She mouthed something to me and it made me blush slightly.

'Thank you.'

It was a couple minutes later and as usual I finished my test early and watched Evie do her's. She looks so determined and fixed on the test below, the way she's bubbling in her answers with precise swiftness, and the way she bites her lower lip in concentration and is sooo cute.

Evie was done with her test and the bell ringed as soon as she did, everyone immediately left the room except Evie and me.

The blue haired beauty stared at her test before getting up and handing it to Mr. Delay who grabbed it and starting to grade it immediately.

Well I see no point in me staying so I grabbed my bookbag and left the room, the halls are crowded but not too much. I then heard the hurrying clicking of heels I turn around to see Evie rushing to me.

"Doug! Doug, I have to ask...why." Evie asked confused, twirling a strand of her hair with her index finger.

"Ah, well someone had too."

"But why?"

"Because no one else would, I did it because I know you're smart and you don't need the help from your mirror. I did it because I believe in you." I smiled at her, a small blush forming around my cheeks.

Evie continue twirling her beautiful luscious shiny ocean blue hair, and stared at me with a blank face before she stepped closer to me and did something that I would never believe would happen to me in a million years. She's hugging me. My dream girl is hugging me. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around my back, Evie gripping my cotton dress shirt fiercely like her life depended on it. I gulped before hesitantly wrapping my arms around her waist, it, it feels so good to finally be holding her in my arms, in this embrace of ours. Evie then buried her face in my neck and let her cool breath ease down my neck, I shivered slightly and gripped her tighter to me. I placed my head into her blue ocean locks and took a whiff of her scent, oh, she smelled of cocoa butter and freshly scented apples. We pulled away from the embrace slightly but our arms are still wrapped around the other, her face blooming a stunning red. Her eyes had that glint again and I knew in that moment she has forgiven me. Evie pulled away and threw me a smile, she then skipped back to Mr. Delay's classroom.

At that moment I feel like died and went to heaven, but I rather stay here in Auradon and be with Evie. I then happily went to my next class.

(Evie's POV)

I don't know what made me hug Doug the way I did but it felt immensely good, I feel the spread of warmth spreading throughout my body and I can't explain this warmth, whenever I'm around Doug I feel this rush of happiness and excitement that I can't explain. Just what is this.

I reentered Mr. Delay's class and stood in front of his desk, anxiety started to flood my system. What if I failed and I get expelled or worst booted back to the island.

He finished grading it and I stood before him nervously my body trembling greatly, Mr. Delay looked at me before smiling gently at me and presented me my test.

B+.

What?

No way?

I never gotten a B+ before, I never received a decent grade in my life before not even back in Dragon Hall High in the island.

"Congratulations, Evie, you gotten a b plus." Mr. Delay congratulated me.

I smiled happily,"Seriously."

"Yes, seriously, I suppose my expectation of you was wrong. You are capable of doing this, heck you did better than most of my students here, even better than Mr. Charming. I however still expect more from you though Evie." Mr. Delay praised me with a small smile.

"Of course, sir." I smiled back at him, I grabbed my test and bag and rushed out of the classroom.

"Ms. Royale! Are you forgetting something!" Mr. Delay shouted to me in the hallway, I turned around and see him waving my magic mirror.

I gasped and hurried back to him and he handed me back my mirror.

"Thank you, Mr. Delay." I thanked my chemistry teacher, before skipping along happily.

I put my magic mirror back in my bag where it rightfully belongs, and stared at me test with utter happiness.

I should show Doug this, no I will show Doug this he'll be super proud of this and me. However, I still need to patch things with Halphas.

(No One's POV)

The school day has ended and everyone is enjoying the spring weather as the cool breeze played around with hair of many students. Most of them are outside chatting with friends and colleagues.

Evie was silently creeping up behind a certain half-dwarf before her eyes caught sight of her roommate Halphas, sitting on the grass with her back relaxed against a tree. The half-deity had her neon red headphones on her head with music blaring loudly from it and her dark red laptop perch in her lap.

Evie knew what she had to do in that moment, because if she doesn't things will only continue to be more hostile between them and she doesn't want to cause anymore trouble amongst their friends.

Evie walked towards Halphas and stood in front of her.

Halphas quickly took noticed and look up to Evie, she glared at Evil Queen's daughter and removed her headphones from her head and put it around her neck.

"You're blocking the sun, Evie, or is my 'hot-headed ego' still bugging you." Halphas growled to Evie.

"No, Halphas...I-I...ah I don't even know what to say." Evie said.

"Hmm, really because earlier you had a lot to say before." Halphas replied, her face still expressionless but hints of anger showing every now and then.

"I know and I regret what I said to you earlier!" Evie shouted to Halphas.

"Why?" Halphas asked angrily.

"Because you and everyone else that told me about Chad Charming was right, you were the whole entire time and I was wrong. God, I was too blind and stupid to realize he was using and stringing me along just for the heck of it," Evie choked out, tears now streaming down her face,"Today, he somehow stole my magic mirror and gave it to my chemistry teacher, Mr. Delay, and he was trying to expel me. Doug...Doug defended me and gave me the benefit of the doubt, and if you're wondering no I didn't get expelled but Chad, C-chad lied to me about everything. You were right about him, everything you said about him was right and I feel so disgusted with myself that I let him ruin our friendship, and if I was able to have one wish I wish I had never ever met Chad Charming to begin with." Evie sobbed out,"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be b-but I would rather go an entire month without doing my beauty regimen than lose you." Evie laughed out with a few sobbs, Evie then trembled and fell to her knees in front of Halphas.

Halphas eyes widen as she looked towards Evie with pure surprise, then a small smile etched across her face she then lowered her laptop to the ground next to her and grabbed Evie into a sisterly hug. Evie sobbed into Halphas shoulder as Halphas in turn rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh, it's alright, E, let all out." Halphas whispered to her friend, who trembled immensely and sobbed even more.

A couple minutes passed and Evie stopped sobbing, a single tear fell from her eyes and Halphas used her thumb to wipe the tear away.

"D-do you like panda bears?" Evie suddenly asked out of the blue.

Halphas raised an eyebrow,"That's a weird question to ask after your emotional breakdown, but I have a new fascination for panda bears they're insanely cute...tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it." Halphas playful growled to me, Evie then chuckled slightly.

Evie sighed and sat next to Halphas against the tree, both were silent with each other for awhile.

"I'm sorry." Both girls said simultaneously.

Evie irked a brow in confusion,"Wait, you're sorry, you didn't do anything wrong though." Evie said in wonderment.

Halphas sighed,"Well, I'm sorry because your whole life you've been looking for a prince and when you do he turns out to be every girl's nightmare, and also because I was way out line at how I said you're desperate to find someone who loves you, I guess things definitely got heated between us and I regret what I said, but not about Chad. Y'know for a prince he doesn't certainly act like one." Halphas pointed out.

Evie then laughed,"That is so true! I just wished I realized it sooner though."

"Not your fault you were fixated by his 'charms', something I'm immune to." Halphas pointed to herself.

"Why are you sorry, Evie?" Halphas questioned me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, because I called you things that aren't true sure you can be 'angry' at times but not to the point of hurting someone close to you. I'm sorry because I was too rash and harsh to you, when you were only looking out for me, like you always have." Evie told Halphas.

"Like I always have?"

"Yeah, like back at the island you hated my guts that I know for a fact but that one time when we were ten that perverted merchant took me to his cabin, I thought it was over for me and I guess until my 'knight in shining armour' came to rescue me from the merchant and that knight was you and your trusty 'steed' Tanker." Evie remembered and explained to Halphas who nodded her head in remembrance.

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy, a real creep." Halphas pointed out.

"My question is why? Why save me when your dad would've punished you?" Evie questioned.

"Y'know Evie that's a question I'm still asking myself." Halphas murmured to the blue hair girl next to her.

Another round of silence continued and Evie laid her head on Halphas shoulder and Halphas laid her head on Evie's.

"Halphas in all honesty I'm sorry and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, and I hope I didn't ruin our blossoming friendship." Evie said.

Halphas chuckled lightly,"Evie you gotta know that I was only angry at you, but not angry enough to break our 'blossoming' friendship but can I ask you something?" Halphas asked.

"What is it?"

"Never let a boy, especially one like money bags come between us again." Halphas reckoned.

Evie nodded quickly and hug Halphas into a nice tight bear hug.

Halphas having a hard time breathing,"O-okay s-still not a hugger." Halphas wheezed out.

"What about the hug from earlier?"

"Comfort hug, don't get use to it."

"Yeah, yeah, totally, and nothing will come between us *gasp!* we need Mal to be in this pack idea too!" Evie cheered.

"Right." Halphas murmured out, now regretting ever saying anything but glad because both of their friendships hit a snag but formed back together stronger than it originally was before.

"So you passed your test?" Halphas questioned Evie.

"You tell me?"

"From the way you were talking in the kitchen the other night and helping me and Mal with our homework I gotta say a decent B or C." Halphas told Evie.

Evie grabbed her test and presented it to Halphas who nodded her head.

"Wow, a B+ not bad actually." Halphas approved.

"I know it's like for the first time I feel like I'm something more, you know what I mean?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, it was like the first time playing my guitar and it felt really good."

"Mmhmm, well I better get going." Evie told Halphas, standing up from the ground.

"Where to?"

"I'm going to show a certain dwarf what I got on my test." Evie grinned down at Halphas.

"Good luck." Halphas said, putting back on her headphones and resuming to do what she was doing before on her laptop.

Evie walked away from her roomie feeling a thousands times better and have more confidence showing Doug what she got. Evie felt it was because of her smarts and Doug's encouragement and faith for her, she was able to get the grade she got.

Evie then again snuck up behind the half-dwarf and put her test in front of his vision, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her body leaning heavily against his back.

Doug felt a feminine womanly body against his, he was originally do an assignment for class until something blocked his vision. He looked at the blue test paper and it belong to none other than Evie Royale, Doug then smiled happily to see that she earned a b plus, and this time without using her magic mirror.

"It's like for the first time in my life I'm more than just a pretty face." Evie said, against Doug's ear.

Doug can feel her smile and glanced up at her,"A shocker, huh." Doug pointed out, grinning up at Evie.

Evie then sat down next to Doug and smiled at him, not her usual cold smile but a genuine warm smile.

"You were amazing today, no one has never defended me like that before, you actually think I'm smart?" Evie questioned Doug, her eyes never leaving his for a second.

"Absolutely, and you were amazing in their too, you know this better than you think you did." Doug cheekily said.

Evie threw her back and laughed lightly, with Doug chuckling along with her. Evie then glanced back to her test.

"You know I guarantee I can get a, 'A', on the next test _without_ my magic mirror's help." Evie declared.

"Now that's the spirit and I'm sure you will."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Dougie." Evie cooed out.

Doug's eye's bugged out of his skull, his face turning fifty shades of red as he coughed out. No girl has ever called him 'Dougie' before not even his own mother. Evie chuckled at his predicament, Evie watched the boy with adoring eyes she noticed he has his own qualities that make him _handsome_ , cuter than Charming himself.

"Um...Evie I was wondering i-if you n-need help studying w-with anything w-we could do it together." Doug stuttered out to the blue hair beauty.

Evie scooted closer to the blushing boy.

"As in a date?"

"A study date or whatever you like to call it." Doug quickly said.

"How about today later on in my room?" Evie asked the boy.

Doug nodded his head in agreement as he lost himself in her beautiful dark chocolate brown orbs and Evie is also in the same trance as well as she stared into Doug's gorgeous bluish-green eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes, Doug, has anyone told you that?" Evie asked.

"N-no well only my mom and dad, but I wouldn't consider my eyes gorgeous." Doug said to her.

"I beg to differ, I can't tell what's more dominant the blue or the green, it's like half blue and half green and yet the blue shows more in the lightning while the green in the dark." Evie told him, who smiled at the girl.

"My mom likes to believe my eyes shift to what type of mood I am in."

"Really."

"Yes, facts show that what type of mood you're in, it'll reflect in your irises like you know how your pupils dilate to the light and shrink when in the dark it's similar to what your emotions are currently in and your eyes shift to that emotion, for explain when your ma-" Doug immediately stop to see Evie looking at him with blissful countenance.

"I was rambling, am I boring you?" Doug questioned.

"No, actually I was really into it maybe when we're studying later on today we can talk about the emotions in the eyes." Evie smiled at him.

"Y-yes, definitely."

There was a blissful silence between the two before both heard Evie's name being called from the distance, both turned to see Mal coming there way with Halphas being drag along her with her.

"Evie! I have been literally looking for you all over the place!" Mal shrieked to Evie.

Evie looked at Mal and see the girl panicking and turned to Halphas for an explanation. Halphas shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea."

Mal then cautiously looked both ways to make sure no one else is looking or eavesdropping on their conversation.

"B-ben just asked me out on a...date." Mal whispered loud enough for Halphas, Evie, and Doug to hear.

Doug chuckled at Mal and Evie just squealed with excitement while Halphas just shook her head.

"Don't worry I got this." Evie said, standing up from the picnic table.

Evie turned back to Doug,"Meet me at 5, kay."

"Alright."

Evie then interlocked her arms with Mal and Halphas,"Don't worry Mal after I finish with you Ben won't even tell the difference from left and right ever again." Evie declared, much excited for Mal's date.

"You poor, poor girl." Halphas said.

Mal smirked at the half-deity,"Oh and Halphas your Wolfie dear was looking for you today, something about asking you something."

Halphas eyes widen and her eyebrows twitched, with her hair flickering on fire slightly.

"Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

 **What up, what up, what up! Chapter 10 is a finished! My apologies if I took longer updating then usual, school just came back on and I was heavily distracted with class schedules and reuniting with my friends. But I am back on track on continuing this story until the very end. Tell me how you like Evie and Doug, along with the conflict between Halphas and Evie. What is it that Ozzy wants to ask Halphas, have to find out next time. Until next time on chapter eleven 'The Date and Revenge.' Oh! Also, a shout out to pinksakura271 who checked up on me and see if I was alright, thank you next chapter is out to you! Looney Zooney outie! May peace be with you.**


	11. The Date and Revenge

Chapter goes out to dedicated fan pinksakura271. Don't own any of this except for the ocs. Oh! Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

Descendants

 _The Date and Revenge_

(Mal's POV)

 _Flashback Earlier_

 _The school day has ended and I decided to simply read a book for the fun of it._

 _All day today people and students alike have been waving, smiling, and greeting me like I'm, apart of the group or one of them._

 _Have they already forgotten that I'm the Mistress of Evil's daughter, Maleficent's daughter. All of them should tremble in fear and have eternal nightmares of their demise, but when I do think about doing that to any of them I suddenly feel bad afterwards. Ugh, this place is seriously rubbing off on me._

 _I push a lock of my dark purple hair out of my eyes and pushed it behind my ear. I feel really conflicted._

 _Ben confessed his love for me, and the weirdest thing is he did it without the love spell. I wish I knew what my heart was telling me because I don't know what love is._

 _The only thing I know about love is, is that it's a four letter word that has no meaning. But what if it does have meaning, what if it is more than just a four letter word._

 _I never experienced love before, not even from my own mother. I frowned at that thought, that's not entirely true I-I'm sure she loves in her own way._

 _Why would Ben love me? Me? Out of all the girls in Auradon he chose me?_

 _What is it about me he finds remotely interesting? I wouldn't consider myself pretty or beautiful for that fact._

 _But it warms my insides with a fierce heat I never felt before, knowing that someone love me makes me feel...happy. Ever since the first day I met the soon-to-be-king I felt a tingling sensation and a connection with Ben._

 _I still remember when his calloused, warm, rough yet soft hands shook with mine. I felt an instant spark with him and I think Ben felt that spark as well._

 _The way his light green eyes stared deeply into my bright green ones as if he's trying to look past something and into my soul. I wonder what does he see when he looks at me with such intensity. Does he see evil and the spawn of the worst villain or something else?_

 _Heck, he must see something in me since he sanged a song in front of a large crowd. I could've rejected him in front of everyone and humiliated him, something my mother would've done if she was in my position but instead I said yes to his offer._

 _It was to get closer to the wand during his coronation but was it also something else that pushed me to say yes to him. I still can feel his hot warm breath against my ear and how he whispered in a low voice, he loves me. Saying it for me and me alone to hear and the way he licked my cheek made me shiver with want. The question is, the want for what?_

 _The want for him or the want for his wet warm tongue to lick in several other places than my cheek._

 _I shook my head furiously from such thoughts._

 _Ever since then he's been filling my thoughts and mind, every time I close my eyes even for a second his image invades my head. I wish he can just stop whatever it is he's doing to me and yet never stop doing it._

 _A tall shadow covered my view from reading the book I was starting to enjoy, I look up to see it's none other than my roommates Wolfie dear._

 _I peered up and see Ozzy grinning down at me. I really don't know what to base my relationship with the half-wolf. He is the best friend to Ben plus his advisor and also the one who pushed Ben into letting us come here. Ozzy seems to be taking a liking to Halphas, he's like a puppy who wants her undivided attention._

 _That brings me to my next question what does he want from me._

" _Hey, hey, hey, what's up, Mally Mal." Ozzy smiled down at me, before taking a seat with me. It's still the afternoon and both me and Ozzy are in the cafeteria and the outside spring breeze blowing in._

" _Uh, hey, Ozzy." I hello to the half-wolf, I believe this is our first conversation alone together and it's quite awkward._

" _So I have a question for you?" Ozzy said._

" _Sure, what is it?" I asked Ozzy, closing the book I was currently reading._

" _Your friends with Halphas right?" Ozzy asked._

 _I'm not sure where this is going, but if Halphas is involved she must've done something._

" _I wouldn't say friends but well acquaintances, why? Did she hit someone or put something on fire?" I asked Ozzy, he only stared back at me with confused childish cerulean blue eyes._

" _No, I was going to ask her something?" Ozzy chuckled out._

 _I laughed with the wolf,"It's just when it comes to Halphas she's literally a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, if you haven't notice she has a temper."_

 _Ozzy grinned widely showing off his pearly white fangs,"I know, but that what makes Halphas more of an interesting character and yet a beautiful young girl who expresses herself." Ozzy sighed, a dreamy yet stupid grin formed on his face._

 _I looked at Ozzy with confusion before realizing Ozzy likes Halphas. I mean like_ _ **like**_ _, as in wanting to be something more. I don't know who to feel sorry for Ozzy or Halphas._

 _Halphas doesn't seem like the type of girl to be in a relationship with a guy especially a guy like Ozzy. What is it that he sees in her, is it the same thing that Ben sees in me?_

 _I snapped the wolf out of his trance,"What is it you wanted to ask, Halphas.?" I questioned Ozzy._

" _IwantedtoaskHalphasifshewantstobemydatetothecoronation." Ozzy said way too quickly, his creamy white face now a flustered pink and his eyes moving various directions and never meeting mine._

" _Okay, say that again but without making it sound you have fire in your mouth." I said._

 _Ozzy took a deep breath and said,"IwanttoaskHalphastothecoronationandbemydate." Ozzy rushed his words again._

 _I shook my head in annoyance._

" _Let's try this one more time Ozzy. In. Slow. Words." I gritted out, my eyes flaring a glowing green. He doesn't seem fazed at what I said and nodded his head._

 _He calmed his fast breathing and put on a determined face._

" _I. Want. To. Ask. Halphas. To. The. Coronation. And. Be. My. Date." Ozzy slowly said in each word, his face exploding in a massive shade of red color._

 _I gawk at him, surprise he_ _ **wants**_ _to ask Halphas of all girls to the coronation. This is actually a good thing though, this save Halphas the time to ask Ozzy and she'll be in the coronation with me in the very front._

" _Oh, okay, what do you want me to do then?" I asked._

" _Well, nothing, actually I been trying to find her and I can't seem to. Since your her roommate and friend I was thinking you can tell her I'm looking for her." Ozzy cheekily said, scratching his cheek in a timorous way._

 _I wonder if he's shy to me or about Halphas, because when he's ever around the other gender he's casual and never nervou but when it comes to Halphas he's a stuttering nervous wreck._

" _Alright, I'll tell her you're looking for her...wait aren't you a wolf though can't you just sniff her out?" I asked._

" _I can but today Chad sprayed his heavy cologne all over the boy's locker room and my nose is stuffed with that scent and can't pinpoint anyone else's." Ozzy mumbled out, an angry scowl forming on his always calm happy face._

 _I swear Chad seems to get on the bad side with everyone and I mean_ _ **everyone**_ _. He even gets on the bad side of the most nicest people here._

" _I gotta skedaddle, I promised Patrick I'll help him with decorations for the party and after party during the coronation." Ozzy told me, before rushing out of the cafeteria._

 _I shook my head at his silliness and Ozzy came back as he as he left._

" _And I forgot to mention that Ben wants to ask you something, he's outside by your locker." Ozzy said, before rushing out again._

 _Woah wait! Ben wants to ask me something?! I was about to shout Ozzy's name but the wolf is long gone. Damn, wolves and their speed._

 _I grabbed my book and headed outside and see the wolf wasn't lying, Ben is leaning against my locker casually. He notices me and waves at me, I wave back hesitantly._

 _Ben then walks to me with a smile, the same smile he always greet me with. A special smile that seems only reserved for me._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey." I replied back, leaning against a locker._

 _Silence went between us and I can't help but smile up at the prince. He has this atmosphere where I can just be me and don't have to worry about anything._

" _I want to ask you something."_

" _I know, Ozzy sorta told me."_

" _Yeah, so uh listen I was wondering if your not busy with anything, would you like to go on a date?" Ben questioned me, a determined yet nervous smile forming._

 _*Dramatic Screeching Record Noise*_

 _Everything in my mind crack._

" _A-a da-date, as in you a-and me?" I stuttered out, pointing back and forth between me and him. He chuckled._

" _Yes, as in me and you. Is this your first time being ask out?" He asked me._

 _I nodded my head, my cheeks flushing a brilliant red._

" _Well I'm certainly glad I'm taking you on your first date ever, that is if you say yes."_

 _I couldn't form any words in mouth and I just shook my head up and down as a form of yes. Ben silently cheered at my confirmation._

" _Okay, I'll pick you up later at your dorm, does 4:30 sound good?" He asked me._

 _I continuously nodded my head as yes, doesn't he realize he just broke my mind and it's mending itself back together. He leaned forward and I was expecting him to kiss my lips but he planted a sweet heartfelt kiss on my cheek._

 _The single kiss to my cheek send butterflies roaming around in my stomach. Ben smiled gently at me and left the scene I stood there frozen like a complete idiot before snapping back into reality._

 _What. The. Heck. Just. Happen._

 _Every time he has this effect on me. I glance at my watch and it read 3:20, ah crap I need to hurry for this date! I don't even know what to wear for that matter! I need to find Evie and Halphas! Pronto!_

 _A date with Ben I wonder what that'll be like._

 _(Flashback Over, Girl's Dorm)_

(Mal's POV)

Here I am, once again back in my dorm room. Evie doing my makeup and her ordering around Halphas to pick the right attire for my first date ever.

I'm sitting on my bed with Evie beside me applying blush on either side of my cheeks and Halphas sitting on the floor across from us casually leaning on Evie's bed, looking at both of us.

I felt the feather light touch on my cheek and I think she's putting on too much, I don't know I'm not an expert on these things.

"Okay, E, easy with the blush, I don't want to scare him away." I warned the blue haired girl, who only laughed in return and Halphas just shaking her head but chuckling silently to herself.

"Please, my mother taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." Evie said proudly.

"Really?" Halphas asked, raising a dark grayish silver eyebrow.

"Yep." Evie grinned.

I'm glad both are getting along with each other and patched things up with their fight they had with one another earlier, Carlos explaining everything that happened earlier.

I chuckled sadly to myself, it seems Evie out of all of us has a well balanced relationship with her mother,"Yeah, my mother wasn't really big on makeup or beauty," I told Evie and Halphas.

"Really, my dad always said you don't need beauty to snag anything you want in life." Halphas said, a small _sad_ smile formed on her face.

I really like these two, Evie and Halphas. There the best friends I could ever ask for, wait, best friends, I never seen them as this before but now I do. I **want** them to be my best friends and...sisters. Both have been apart of my life and I can't imagine either one of them not in it, including Carlos, Jay, and adorable Tanker. Is...is this what it's like being in a family? Having sisters who support you and help you with things you don't understand? I can't help but form a smile of joy appearing on my face.

Evie and Halphas glanced at each other and see the smile I'm forming at the two.

"M, what's with the creepy smile you're starting to freak to me out." Halphas said, her voice laced with a hint of slight worry.

I shook my head,"Nothing, it's just I never had _**sisters**_ before and you two fit that list perfectly. " I told them, with nothing but true honesty.

Halphas looked on at me with a flabbergasted expression while Evie in turn smiled broadly at the fact of having a sister.

"Aw, Mal, well now you have two sisters in this new sisterhood of ours and we're going to need all the help and family we can get." Evie gushed out, an aura of happiness surrounding the blue haired girl.

Halphas however stares at both of us with confusion, "Wait, both of you consider me your sister?" The golden eye girl question.

"Of course we do." Evie answered.

"You're the sister that protects your older ones in your own cruel, sick, dark way. Or in my phrasing the Halphas way." I told her, with her chuckling at our answers.

"Wow, it's just a surprise to me since the only family I have and consider family is my dad." Halphas whispered the last part lowly, like she's telling herself and not us. I noticed every time she talks about her mother she gets _really_ angry but her father just plain depressed, not the Halphas Bloodworth we know.

"Besides my mother can get a _temper_ when things doesn't go her way or if things doesn't work out." Evie suddenly said, I always wanted to ask Evie and especially Halphas are _scared_ of their parents.

"Evie, I've been meaning to ask are you scared of your mother?" I asked.

"I, well sometimes she frightens me but that's only _rare_." She answered, her eyes never leaving mine.

I turn to Halphas who seems deep in thought, probably thinking about her father, Hades.

"Halphas are you afraid of your dad?"

Halphas stared at both of us with emotionless eyes, every time we mention her blood related family member she puts a bunch of barriers around herself and talk in a monotonous voice that's dripping with dread.

"It's not that I'm afraid of him, quite the opposite actually I love him. _I_ _ **love**_ my father with every fiber of my being, he's like the one thing that made me happy actually. But, you guys know how he's not home during winter and summer?" She questioned, me and Evie nodded our heads,"I always felt lonely, abandoned, and isolated, before meeting Carlos or having Tanker I've been alone for the first seven years of living. I felt as though my existence didn't matter to him, he didn't even take the time to check up on me once! I feel like nothing more than a failure in his eyes, and I don't care how much he hurt before because all I _want_ from him is to notice me to acknowledge me, to see me as his _daughter,_ HalphasBloodworth." Halphas told us, and the emotional strain caused her to turn away from us.

Is that the reason why Halphas act the way she does, is that why she's so rebellious and sets fire all over the place. Was that all to get attention from her dad, I guess she felt more lonely in that big house than I anticipated. Me and Evie did the most sensible thing and went to our youngest sister and hug her and either side. Halphas stiffened before her body went lax and she hesitantly, slowly she hugged us both the half-deity shuddering at the feeling of receiving hugs. I guess I know the feeling since I'm hugging both girls I use to despise. I looked down to see a smile gracing her face, and she hugs us both more fiercely as a fire from her spread to both of us. This fire felt different than her usual wild angry dancing flames, it's warm, nice, good, and non-threatening.

We all pull away from each other and we all start laughing, we all tumble over on one another and just laugh like there's no tomorrow.

"What about you M, are you afraid of your mom?" Halphas questioned me.

Evie and Halphas looked at me expectantly, huh, I never thought of that before. Sure she's frightening and done right terrifying but I'm not afraid of her.

"No, I just want my mom to be y'know proud of me for something for once, that's why I want to get the wand so badly. Maybe then she'll be happy for what I done and praise me, she's my mother and I know she loves me in her own way." I told my roommates, I'm not so sure about the last part am I saying that just for them or myself.

"C'mon, let's see your new look Mal." Evie smiled at me.

We all got up and went to the large sized mirror in our room, I gotta say Evie and Halphas out did themselves on this. Evie choose the dress and did the makeup while Halphas picked the black leather jacket and black studded boots, saying you're still bad to the bone.

"So, what do you think?" Evie questioned me.

"I-I looked less hideous." I spurted out, Evie shook her and place her head on my shoulder.

"Wrong."

"Halphas, doesn't she look beautiful?" Evie asked Halphas.

The half-deity nodded her head, Halphas then placed her head on my other shoulder,"She looks uh I don't know uh pretty, that's it pretty." Halphas quickly said, I know she means it, it's just Halphas has a hard time complimenting people.

"Halphas." Evie growled to her.

"What?! I mean it she looks prettier than she usual does." Halphas said.

I smirked at her Halphas she then removes herself from me and crosses her arms looking away from both of us. Evie and I laughed at her childish position before three knocks were heard from the door.

"Well them Mal looks like your _Beasty dear_ has arrived." Halphas teased me, getting me back at all the times I called Ozzy her _Wolfie dear_. I'll get her back later, but now I have a date to go on.

I went to the door and released all the air I kept inside and wrapped my hand around the doorknob and opened it. What revealed from the other side is none other Ben himself, the prince holding onto two helmets. I gotta say he looks good even close to _sexy_ looking. Ben gawks at me with a glint shining in his light green orbs, my cheeks flush a hot pink from all his staring.

" _Wow_ , you look fantastic I guess I finally know the difference between _pretty and beautiful_." Ben voiced out, his figure going more lax by the second the more he gawks at me.

"Ever have a bike ride before?" Ben asked me, I shook my head for no and I did it in the dumbest way possible.

I hear laughter from the inside of my room and see Evie and Halphas laughing at the interaction between me and Ben. I feel a rush of embarrassment and quickly took the helmet from Ben and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the scene.

His hand suddenly gripped mine more tightly yet with a gentle fierceness as if afraid if I let go I'll disappear right in front of his eye.

I glance back to see Evie and Halphas throwing me good luck signs and closing the door ever so quietly with a small click.

I walk the same pace as Ben and I feel happy and a tad nervous about this date. This is something completely new and foreign to me, I just hope I don't mess it. We enter from dorms and outside the sun shines on Ben suddenly and makes him appear like every girls' dream guy. I couldn't help but blush the more I stare at his gorgeous face from his defined jaw line and perfect features and his dazzling light green eyes that can peer at my very soul.

I see the bike and a sense of excitement rushed through my system.

"Mal."

I looked up at Ben and see him smiling at me,"Yes."

"This will be the best first date you'll never forget." He whispered with a beastly growl to my ear.

I felt shivers and I sudden rush of heat went from cheeks to the pit of my stomach, oh I hope so Ben, I really do.

(Evie's POV)

I smiled as I stare at the interlaced fingers of Ben and Mal.

Ah! I have to make a shipping name between the two. While I was thinking of the various names for Ben and Mal, I see my other roommate packing equipment into a dark red skull head printed duffle bag. I crook my head to the side.

"What are you doing?" I question to the girl, whose packing many tools to hurt or humiliate someone.

"Getting revenge." Halphas simply replied to me.

"Revenge? Revenge against who?" I asked.

"Chad Charming Jr." Halphas told me.

I suddenly felt a sense of happiness and glee spreading out in my system.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"Probably."

"Good."

She then went to her bed and rummaged under her bed and pick up her-!

Oh yes! I know that black case from anywhere.

The black case is Halphas 'Revenge Kit Case', she uses only to those that really deserve it and Charming is one of those people. Halphas walked back to her dark red duffle bag and placed the case inside.

"You want in on this?" Halphas asked me.

I was about to say yes, but then I realize I have a study date with Doug. I really want to spend more time with him, I guess I can sit this one out.

"I really do, but I have a study date with Doug in a few minutes so I guess you'll have to do it without me."

Halphas shrugged her shoulders,"It's cool, I guess I can ask Tanker with this besides I barely spend anymore time with him." Halphas said.

I smiled at her, the relationship between Halphas and Tanker is more than just master and servant it's like brother and sister. I guess the two need to bond with each other some more.

"Make sure you don't make it too obvious that it's you." I warned my friend.

"Don't worry Evie after this Chad will know to never _mess_ with my friends or play with any other girls again." Halphas grinned darkly, the girl chuckling in the wickedest way possible.

I don't feel sorry for Chad because he has this coming, once you mess with fire you'll certainly get burn back.

Halphas grabbed her duffle bag and gripped tightly in her hand. She went to opened the door knob before looking back at me.

"Oh yeah and if Wolfie pokes his head around here tell him I'm getting revenge and meet me behind the school, I'll might need his assistance on this." Halphas told me, I nodded back at the girl and she opened the door and left.

"Have fun!" I shouted to her, she only waved back lazily.

"I most certainly will!"

I closed the door with the small clicking sound, I look around the room and view at how I have the whole entire room to myself for once.

I'm not sure how long Mal's date and Halphas revenge will take but I hope it takes awhile because I want to spend time with Doug and get to the know the half-dwarf more.

It's past five and he's seven minutes late, oh I hope he didn't change his mind and decided not to show up at all. I hear knocking and I sped to the door more faster than Halphas fire.

I smooth out my clothes made sure I look good and decent, properly making sure my crown is set on right before opening the door and revealed Doug.

The boy has his backpack strapped on his back and has two smoothies in his hands and brown bag in his mouth, his teeth holding onto it. Doug did a muffled hello and I giggled at the silly boy, before taking the brown bag from his mouth.

"Thank you," Doug breathed.

"No problem, but what is all this?" I asked with curiosity.

"Uh, just some snacks in case we get a little hungry while studying, that's why I was late." Doug told me, I shy smile taking place.

"Thoughtful!" I gushed out to him, he blushed brighter than before.

 _He looks so cute when he blushes._

"Come in."

Doug came inside my room and placed the smoothies down and his backpack on the floor. I closed the door behind me and walk behind the shy boy. Invading his personal space but I think he likes it.

"Shall we study then Doug." I whispered in a low slick voice.

Doug gulped and nodded his head nervously and he turned to me, his bluey-green eyes staring deeply into my dark chocolate brown ones. He licked his lips and loosened his bow tie slightly.

"S-sure anything for you Evie." He whispered back just as lowly.

This might possibly be the best study date ever, I just hope no one interrupts it or I'll have to become _physical_ with that someone.

* * *

 **Chapter eleven is a completely done! I would've updated sooner but in all honesty I got really lazy I mean we all get lazy once a while right, but I made I dedication to you guys and will not stop. The actually date between Ben and Mal will definitely happen next chapter. We now know what Ozzy wants to ask Halphas, how will Halphas revenge scheme commenced, Evie and Doug are having a 'study' date (more like studying each other), gotta wait until next time on chapter twelve 'Kiss Me.' This chapter is for pinksakura271 and I hoped you like it. Looney Zooney outie, may peace be with you.**


	12. Kiss Me

_power214063: Don't worry your sweet pretty head next chapter will probably explain what's going to happen to Chad and yes I'm doing Family Day with a certain twist to it._

 _pinksakura271: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the teasing names that Mal and Halphas give each other especially to their boys. Wolfie dear and Beasty dear, it's a question at how either of them haven't tried to annihilate the other yet._

 _mjk777: (Blushing) I really enjoy your enthusiasm to see more updates, and thanks for saying to story is amazing gives me more encouragement to make the chapters better than the last._

* * *

Descendants

 _Kiss Me_

(Mal's POV)

I laughed in silence and utter joy as the wind whipped around in my face. I clung to Ben tightly as we sped down the road, I look around at the wooded areas we've past. I wonder where he's taking me exactly but I can't help but getting giddy feelings and butterflies in my stomach.

I rest my head against his back and if I knew any better the guy is smiling at the fact I'm resting on him.

I never felt this way before this excitement, exhilaration, and freedom.

Back at home I never had this type of freedom before I would either being doing evil plots or being watched constantly by my mother to see if I was becoming evil or in her case _eviler_. I don't think that's a word but she uses it, the last time I corrected my mother on something she locked me in the basement for a month and a half.

I think she forgot about me in the basement or was keeping me in there for her own enjoyment.

I glance up to Ben and I can view his left side of his head, he's smiling gently at the ongoing road and humming a gentle tune to himself. His humming vibrated to his back and I couldn't help but snuggle up more to that vibration.

Whatever he's humming it sounds lovely. I think I can make out some of the words he's humming.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

The humming stop and I was starting to enjoy it, actually everything stopped. The soft hum of the bike stopped and Ben hopped off it, taking off his helmet and offering me his hand. I obliged and took his hand, his calloused rough yet soft hands. I noticed how small my hands are and how large his is. I then took my helmet off and placed it on the bike.

I took noticed a long bridge extending from our side to the other side, Ben smiled down at and asked away.

"Shall we."

I smirked upward at the prince and walked towards the bridge and taking a step, I then swayed my walking and turned back at Ben my smirk still etched on my face.

"Lets, _Ben_." I whispered to the gawking Prince, who hurriedly followed me.

(Ben's POV)

The whole reason of a date is to see if you have any compatibility with that person you're interested in and see where it'll lead.

I view a date or a first date is to get to know that person you're strongly attracted to. That's the reason why I ask Mal on this date in the first place. I admitted my love for the girl but I barely know her, well I know her from my visions and dreams but that's Vision Mal and Dream Mal. This is the real deal I want to know this dark purple hair girl more.

I can't contain my laughter as I see her sway her body back and forth on the bridge and I couldn't help but notice how her hips sway along with the rest of her body. I blushed to see what my eyes are looking at and move them away from her hips and back to her head.

I hear beastly laughter echoing at the back of my head.

" **What's wrong pup, can't control what your eyes want to google over. A fine set of hips she has doesn't she, it's okay to release your other side your** _ **beastly**_ **side to the girl. Maybe she'll like the beastly rough growling Prince Ben. Won't she pup."** My inner Beast teased me before leaving my mind as soon as he appeared.

Of all the times he had to appear it had to be on my date with Mal he hasn't been bothering since that day in the locker room. Annoying. I shook my head furiously and return my attention back to Mal. My annoyance disappeared and replaced by joy.

She looks so free and happy right here as if the world's trouble doesn't bother her or affect her. I want to get to know this part of Mal more.

I decided to take the bait and ask her a question, "So Mal what's your favorite color?" I asked.

Favorite color?! What type of question is that!

She turned around and faced me but she continued to walk and sway backwards.

"Hmm, favorite color? I gotta say purple and dark green."

I smiled at her, "Why those? "

"I don't know, it just represent who I am y'know and it's a million times more better than... _pink."_

Mal shivered at saying the word pink. I guess her and her roommates don't like pink as I see them decorate their dorm to their more signature colors.

"Pink isn't _all_ bad." I defended the color.

" _Sure_. Maybe for you Auradon people, I like to see you wear pink." She laughed, probably thinking of me wearing a bodysuit of pink.

"What's your favorite color then?" Mal asked me, more with curiosity.

"Uh, blue and yellow."

"Should've known."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ever since I got here all I seen is blue and yellow all over the place, like a plague. Attack of blue and yellow." Mal making a fake terrified noise.

I bend over and laugh at the girls antics, wow, never would I have thought Maleficent's daughter would make me laugh.

"Blue and yellow are my favorite colors because it represents my parents. Blue for my father and yellow my mother." I explained to her, she nodded in understanding.

"I guess the same can be said for me, purple for my mother's dark colored robes and green because of all the green smoke." She went silent all the sudden.

I frowned when she did, I guess talking about her mother is a sore spot for her so I change the subject quickly.

"Hey, Mal, what does that symbol mean?"

"What symbol? "

"The symbol on the back of her jacket and any other articles of clothing. "

I remembered back to the first day of meeting her in _real_ life and see a symbol with flames forming a heart.

Mal stared at me in confusion before her head perk up in what I was saying.

"Oh, that symbol. Well it's two dragons staring down at each other intently but form a flame heart of some sorts. The symbol is more of a reference to my parents. " Mal told me sadly.

Her parents? Parents? Parents with a s at the end of the word parent. I know who her mother is but what about her dad? Does Mal even know her father or is he even around anymore. I decided not to ask about her father as it seems to be making her sad.

"I guess we have a lot more in common then I thought. "

Mal raised a dark purple eyebrow, "Really? And what pray tell do we have in common. "

"You have a symbol and so do I. It's that yellow patch shape as a beast, a representation of my father."

Mal rolled her eyes, "I take it your parents did not take the news well of inviting us here?"

"Yeah, my mother was neutral while my father was more-"

"Beast like."

"Exactly."

"Hmph, what convinced them."

"Ozzy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he explained he's related to the Big Bad Wolf and he's nothing like him even though he has never met his uncle." I told Mal.

"Huh, does Ozzy blow things down. Does he huff and puff." Mal joked to me.

I chuckled, "No, but I think he has the power to do so."

I changed the subject again and asked her something else.

"Okay, tell me something no one else knows about you."

Mal thought intently before coming up with an answer.

"I'll tell you but you better not repeat this to anyone else, my middle name is...Bertha." Mal told me embarrassingly.

Bertha. So that what the B stands for, Mal's full name is-

Mal Bertha Faery.

I feel kinda bad so I tell her mine.

"My middle name is Florian."

She glanced at me, "Florian?"

I nodded before smirking, "It's better than Bertha though."

Mal fumes before punching me lightly in the shoulder and I laugh running away from the girl who's chasing after me with fist of fury. I can still see a hint of smile etching on her beautiful rosy face.

This date is getting more exciting as seconds pass by, I hope she'll like the picnic setting at the Enchanted Lake.

(Mal's POV)

Ben leads me around the wooded area, but I can't see anything because his hands are covering my eyes.

I feel nervous and excited at the same time.

It's nice to feel his hand on my skin, the skin to skin contact with Ben feels electrifying.

We suddenly stopped walking and I wondered if we're at the destination Ben is taking us.

"Okay, look." Ben whispered in my ear.

He removes his hands and I opened my eyes and gasped at the amazing site before me.

A clear see through lake that has a hue of green and blue, like a sea green color. Next, to the lake is a stone floor with various pillars with plant life and vines surrounding the pillars. On the stone floor is a picnic setting with a picnic basket.

I know a large smile is growing on my face and I looked towards Ben with excitement and Ben stares back down at me with equal excitement.

We both eventually made it to the stone floor and began to feast upon the picnic and all other food surrounding us. This food is really good! Back on the isle it's usual sour and rotten.

Ben watches me intently as lays on the stone floor casual.

"Is this your first time?" He asked me.

First time? Does he the first time of me dating, I never liked a guy before not even back at home before.

"Uh, we don't usual date back at the island it was more uh _gang activity_ if you know what I'm saying." I explained to him.

Ben grinned before shaking his head, "No, I meant is this your first time eating a sprinkle donut cause you got a few on your lip."

I felt around my lips with my tongue and the prince was right, I lick the sprinkles away.

"Did I get them off?" I sheepishly asked him.

Ben shook his head before moving forward to me and swiping my lower bottom lip ever so gently, stroking it with soft swipes until all sprinkle remains were removed. He then lowered his fingers to my chin and directed my attention to his eyes. His light green eyes peering into my bright green ones, once again there's that glint shining in his green orbs. What does that glint mean.

I don't have enough time to ponder over what that glint means before Ben advances towards me, what, what is he doing!

He lowers his head to mine and his lips hover over mine, oh god, is he going to kiss me! Just when he's about to brush his perfect delectable lips over mine I duck and he kisses my ear. I release a shuddering breath as my heart is thundering against my rib cage.

 _The least he can do is give a girl some warning! But a part of me wanted to kiss him._

"Sorry! It's just your eyes are so dazzling that a force was pulling me towards you." Ben honestly told me.

My face flashes red but I forced it down so Ben doesn't see it.

I chuckled lightly,"Uh yeah, yeah." My eyes moving all over the place except his, I'm afraid whatever force made him want to kiss me will do the exact same thing to me. Whenever I look into his light green gems I feel a unknown force pushing me to the prince.

"So Mal I did most of the talking here, I practically know nothing about you." Ben said, his eye having curiosity in them.

I guess I can him a little something about myself no harm will come from it. I tell him some little detail about me and he tells me details about himself, maybe a few weaknesses to break him.

I pursed my lips "Uh, well, I'm sixteen, I'm an only child, and I only lived on one place."

Ben gasps before grinning, "Me too! We have so much in common already."

I rolled my eyes at the boy and pressed my lips in a fine thin line, I'm sixteen he's fifthteen, well he's going to turn sixteen in the next two days, yeah we're both an only child, we both lived in one place but those places are completly different in those dynamics.

"No, trust me we _don't_ have a lot in common," I fake smiled at the boy, "Now you're going to be King." I voiced to him.

"Yeah." Ben sighed solemnly, seeming less excited about being King.

I thought he would be thrilled and excited to be Auradon's next King.

"I'm sorry, I thought this is supposed to be the most exciting thing of your life."

"Sure, but a crown doesn't make you a king."

"Uh, yeah it kinda does." I bluntly said.

He chuckled softly, "No it doesn't your mother is Mistress of Evil."

Here we go, now we're really getting somewhere.

"And I got the parents of goodness but we're _not_ automatically like them. We get to chose who we gonna be in life, you and I get choose to be whoever we are." Ben firmly told me.

Is that true? We chose to be who we are in life? I don't have to follow the path of evil? I can be who I want to be?

I glance back up to Ben and he stares down at me intently.

"And right now I can look into your beautiful green eyes and I can tell you're not evil, I can _see_ it." Ben told me truthfully, silence went between us.

My heart thump loudly and if Ben had sensitive hearing I bet he can hear it pump, but for what?

Ben turn his head to the lake and smiled at me.

"Let's go for a swim." Ben suggested, getting off the stone floor.

Swim? What, swim? As in swimming, no,no,no,no,no! I swear this boy is going to be the death of me. Diversion, need a diversion!

"Right now? AS in right now, right now?!" I panicked slightly, Ben didn't seem to noticed my panicked state and started to unbuttoned his blue dress shirt.

Is he seriously going to strip in front of me?!

"Noooo, I think I'm gonna stay here." I said to the prince, Ben stop unbuttoning his shirt and I get a _nice_ view of a muscled chest. I blushed furiously as I gawk at his chest.

"Naw, c'mon it'll be fine." Ben assured me, offering his hand to me.

Man, this guy doesn't give up.

"Uh, no, I'm gonna stay here and-" My eyes caught bright red strawberries.

"Eat these, never had these before. I literally _never_ had strawberries before." I told him, taking a bite of a strawberry and I _moaned_ at the delicious flavor. Ben laughed at me before smiling.

"Okay don't _eat_ all of them." Ben teased me, I gave him a harsh but playful glare.

I kept to my word and destroyed these strawberries there were at least a dozen of these bad boys and only four remained. I decided I had enough before turning around to see Ben on the far side of a cliff.

I almost choked at the sight that was gifted before me, a half naked Ben standing in all his glory in blue shorts with little yellow spots. Ha! I guess blue and yellow are really is his favorite color. I gotta say though Ben is really fit, his muscled body shining with the sun gleaming down on it. He had visible abs that look hard with lines and deep crevices.

Ben grinned at me and waved, I waved back at the boy, huh, I take a closer look at his shorts and...wait are those crowns on his shorts!

I just had to say it, "Are those little crowns on your shorts!" I yelled to the boy, I know I'm far away from him but his face flushed a slight pink.

"Uh, maybe!" He called back to me.

Ben gave me a final smile before doing something _beastly_.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Ben roared out, his roar echoing out.

I couldn't help but laugh at him as he jumped from the cliff and landed into the water with a loud splash. I never had this much fun before in my life, I watched as he swam around gracefully. I turn my back to him as I thought over of all the events that happen during our date, heck all the events that happen ever since I got here in Auradon.

A million thoughts going thru my head, I can't decide what's wrong or right anymore. My heart doesn't know what to do it feels so conflicted, I can't even tell what _I_ want anymore.

If only there was a sign to guide me through this all, which way should I go?

I really don't know what I'm feeling right now.

And Ben he really likes me, _really_ really likes me and without the magic love spell. I got a prince wrapped around my finger and done so without the help of magic.

I wonder how things would've played out with the love spell?

Will Ben still be with me and _love_ me if I carry out this plan my mother thought of? I don't want to disappoint my mother but I also don't want to lose Ben.

If only.

I sat back down on the stone floor and look around the lake.

Strange? I can't find the body of Ben.

"Ben?" My voiced echoed out.

I only received silence and I started to get nervous and stood up.

"Ben?!" Still no answer.

I tried on more time, "BEN!" I breathed heavily as panic start to rise in my system.

Oh no! Oh no! This is not good if something happens to Ben they'll pin it on me and boot me and the rest of my friends back to the isle. That's it I'm going in.

I'm going to regret this but what other choice do i have I have to save Ben even if it means risking my own life.

I jumped in the lake and I don't care how much goosebumps it's giving me, I kept moving forward and the water started to rise more and more before I drop entirely in the water.

I flail my arms around the water and kick my legs furiously but no matter what I do I keep falling down the dark pits of the water. My lungs hurt as I tried to save all my oxygen but I let out my last breath, water soon clog my lungs as I fall deeper and deeper to the watery depths. Is this how my life is going to end? Is this the demise to the almighty powerful Maleficent's daughter? I wonder how my friends will take my death how my mother would take it? I just wish to see Ben's light green gems one last time.

My vision soon blurred as black spot formed around it, the very last thing I see is light green orbs staring at me with terrified worriment.

Everything then faded to black.

(Ben's POV)

I swam beneath the lake and pop my head to the underwater entrance of a cave. this cave is filled with various gems and jewels and shiny rocks.

You pick a rock make a wish and through back in the lake.

I giggled like a schoolgirl and randomly picked a rock, I hope Mal likes this. She doesn't like the girl who's into jewelry like her friend Evie for example.

I then swam beneath the cave again and return back to the lake, I avert my attention to the pillars and don't see Mal, I hear loud splashing and see dark purple locks falling deep into the dark watery depths of the lake.

I lost my breath my eyes widened tremendousl, she can't swim? Dammit! She can't swim and she's drowning.

" **Well, don't look on like a moron pup! Go save her!"** My inner Beast roared harshly to me.

For once me and him agree on something and something inside me awaken and I swam beneath the lake faster than I ever have ever done before in my life. Mal's life is on the line, I will never forgive myself if Mal doesn't make it.

Don't think like that Ben she'll make it she has too, because I known a certain blue haired and gold eye girls will be furious at me.

Mal's eyes dropped closed and I grabbed onto her arm, I soon swim back to the surface with Mal in my arms protectively. I was able to walk back on the ground and stepped on the stone floor with Mal in my arms bridal style.

I gently placed Mal on the floor and checked for a pulse...none.

No, no, no, no, no! Mal you're not going to give up on me not now, I just got you and I'm _not_ about to lose you.

I press my hands on her chest and pump on it, still nothing, I continue the process after a few short seconds. I tool CPR classes for a scenario like this, but it's not working why the hell isn't it working!

"NO! C'mon Mal, don't give up on me now."

I pump her chest a few more times before deciding CPR isn't working so only one thing went through my mind at that moment, mouth to mouth.

I kneel over Mal shoulders and tilt her head and chin up and opened her mouth and placed my lips over hers and blow inside, giving my air to her. I know this wouldn't classify as my first kiss with Mal but her lips feel so soft but there's so cold lacking life. I stopped and checked for breathing, nothing. I pressed my lips back to her and breathed more air into to her before I felt jerking and Mal released my lips from her and cough up all the water filled in her lungs.

I wrapped my arms around her and helped her to breath normally. Mal stopped coughing before glaring at me furiously.

 **SLAP!**

I received a hard slap to the face and I looked at Mal with complete surprise.

"YOU JERK YOU SCARED ME!" Mal yelled at me with pure anger her eyes glowing a dangerous dark green.

I trembled greatly at hearing her voice and grabbed her and hugged Mal with all my force, she gasp with shock as to why I'm hugging her after receiving the slap of a lifetime.

"Release me, now." Mal growled at me.

"No." I whimpered to the girl.

"What?" She seethed at me.

"You were _scared_ Mal my heart immediately drop as I saw you drowning when I didn't feel a heartbeat. I was so terrified at the thought of losing you and it be all my fault. When I didn't see you move I felt my whole world shatter because Mal you're apart of my world now. I rather face an entire army than lose you. I'm so so so so sorry that I let you drown and I promise to never let you out of my sight again." I breathed out hastily, my body trembling greatly at the thought of losing her.

Mal then slowly wrap her arms around my naked back and hugged me. The bright green eyed girl rubbed soothing circles on my back, I shuddered greatly before placing my head into her head taking a whiff of her scent. I growled silently at her scent because it's _her_ scent.

"I-It's okay Ben I'm sorry for scaring you, I wanted to tell you I couldn't swim." Mal told me, releasing me in our hug put my arms still remain around her though I'm afraid If i let her go she'll disappeared from my sight again.

"But you live on an island." I bluntly said.

Mal rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah, with a barrier around it genius."

"And you still tried to save me."

Realization dawn on her as surprise took over countenance.

"Yeah, I did. I save you I get drowned and wet and with no thank you still." Mal said coldly to me, I smiled down at the girl softly.

I placed my forehead against her's my eyes never leaving her's, "Thank you, for trying to save me." I honestly told her.

Mal gave me one of her warmest smiles I ever seen.

"You're welcome Ben."

I smiled gently at Mal and her body is extremely cold as she shivered from the breeze winding down at us. I quickly got up and got my large jacket and placed it around Mal's figure. I sat down next to her once again and she looks absolutely gorgeous right now.

Her wet dark purple locks sticking to her face as water droplets cascade down her face, I placed my hand into her locks and fingered around the wet hair. She turned to me and my heart beat a thousands miles per second. A question I wanted to ask that has been bothering me lately.

"Mal, I said I loved you, what about you do you _love_ me?" I asked the girl.

Mal stared at me blankly before turning away from me as if afraid of me of whatever this is between us.

"I don't _know_ what love feels like." Mal admitted to me in quiet whisper.

I crook my head to the side before grabbing her chin and making her look back into my eyes, my finger stroking her chin ever so gently.

"Maybe I can teach you." I told her.

Her eyes stared into mine with an unknown emotion swimming around. I'm not sure if she'll push me back again so I took the initiative.

I held onto Mal's chin firmly before leaning my head forward my eyes never leaving her's, she seems to know what I'm about to do but does nothing to stop it. My lips hover over hers and I softly brushed my lips to her's and firmly pressed them together.

I feel tiny electric sparks but Mal doesn't press her lips back to mine, I was about to release the one sided kiss but Mal suddenly pressed her's more firmly onto mine. I sighed into the kiss her eyes were soon closed but I kept mine opened. I want to see the expression she makes.

I cup her cheeks and deepened the kiss more while Mal placed her hands on both my shoulders. I layed her down the stone floor and continued our passionate lip lock. I fisted a hand into her hair and Mal let out a small moan and I growled at the fact I caused that moan.

We soon were both having a hot, passionate, sweet make out session the rush of the kiss slowed as the kiss lessened to small pecks on the lips.

Twice, two, and one.

I stopped as I looked Mal's redded face as she breathed heavily, her eyes opened and it's glazed with so many emotions but the ones I see is happiness, dizziness, and confusion. But happiness showed more out of all of them.

"Ben?

"Yeah."

"Does love involve kissin?"

I smiled at her, "Yes, yes it does."

She fidgets beneath me.

"Can we...kiss again." Mal ask me shyly.

I grinned broadly.

"Sure, anything for you Mal."

I placed a sweet kiss on her lips once more.

I guess this date wasn't a total bust.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, chapter twelve is a done. I had you guys waiting like what a full week for this chapter, I hope this satisfied your curious and hungry filled minds. Tell me in the reviews on how you liked 'Kiss Me'. Different from the movie right, I just wanted to write a scenario on how would the date go without the love spell and Mal drowning for realzies. This also calls for a celebration since both KISSED! I know Evie will have a lot of questions for Mal. Don't worry next chapter will place Evie and Doug's study date with Halphas revenge to Chad but in small detail. Until next time on chapter thirteen 'Flashbacks and Interruptions'. Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you.**


	13. Flashbacks and Interruptions

Descendants

 _Flashbacks and Interruptions_

(Evie's POV)

Today, was completely frustrating.

Well...save the part Mal going on her date with Ben and Halphas getting revenge on Chad (who which I believe deserves it) and my study date with Doug.

*sigh* Doug.

Throughout our study date he was so shy and timorous around me afraid he might say something wrong and I'll be angry at him. To be honest he's actually really cute when he's shy.

I find it weird at how Doug was brave and courageous talking to me in spanish the other day but now scared like a turtle hiding inside it's shell.

Our study date would've gotten better if people hadn't been knocking on my door non stop. What is this! Interrupt the date between Doug Higgins and Evie Royale.

Oh! That has a nice ring to it Doug and Evie.

It was so frustrating though it was like every five to ten minutes someone was knocking on the door, just when things between me and Doug were getting good.

First, it was Carlos then later on Jane and after Jane it was Lonnie then after Lonnie it was Patrick and Jay. I swear this list goes on and on I actually yelled at a few of them for simply knocking. The ones I yelled at was Ozzy and a girl I never met before that can equal Halphas when it comes to anger, Meredith.

The girl having big wild curly vibrant red hair reaching her back, pale skin with light freckles, light brown irises, and the girl having a thick Scottish accent. Meredith wanted to return notes to Doug for a algebra exam that they were doing. If I know any better this Meredith has the wrath of a she-devil.

Doug explain to me that she's Merida's only child and daughter and she too has a temper that can reach the same and dangerous level as Halphas. Also, how's she's the best archer in Auradon Prep winning several tournaments. Doug told me their friends but don't 'hang out' with each other all that much.

I glance to my clock to the right and read 1:10, hmm, now the question is where the heck are Halphas and Mal they should've been back hours ago, it's already past curfew. I hope either of them didn't get caught by Fairy Godmother or security since they snope around to find any intruders or trespassers.

Basically speaking trying to catch any girls or boys sneaking in or out of their dorm rooms, apparently there was an incident last month way before we got here and rumor was Chad was sneaking around with a girl and got caught.

Ha! I wonder who the poor girl was, I wonder how many other girls Chad has con, lied, and manipulated. I know I'm on the list Chad has used for his own benefits.

I can't believe I was that stupid to fall for him.

Doug and Halphas warned me about him but did I listen, noooope.

I guess I really was desperate for a prince, I'm just glad I didn't settle for that prince.

Maybe I don't need a prince with a big castle, money, or lots and lots of mirrors. Just any guy would be fine...scratch that a guy who's sweet, kind, gentle, and listen to all my problems even the ones that are overdramatic.

A guy like Doug.

*Blush*

I had a lot of fun with the dwarf so much fun in fact we lost track of time and it was midnight, I didn't want him to go and he decided to stay a little while longer but Doug left a couple of minutes ago. I already miss his presence but there's always tomorrow!

I hear the doorknob jiggle slightly and the door opening slowly, I swear on all of my spare non magical mirrors if someone is here to bother me at 1:20 in the morning I'm going to murder a person.

I armed myself with my magic mirror preparing to attack and the open wide enough to reveal Mal with a blissful expression, it changed quickly once she saw me in my attack position.

Mal raised a dark purple eyebrow, "Why does it look like you were preparing to attack me?" Mal questioned cautiously.

I chuckled nervously, "Uh, no reason." I told my roommate cheekily.

Mal doesn't seem convinced but doesn't press the issue and entered our room, I closed the door and watched as Mal removed her boots and leather jacket.

"Where's Halphas? " Mal asked, noticing our other best friend is missing.

"Well after you left for your date with Ben which I want details on, Halphas went out on a mission of her own." I said.

Mal looked at me curiously, "What type of mission?"

"Revenge mission against one Mr. Charming." I told her excitingly, I can't wait until Halphas returns all tells me in juicy detail about her revenge on Chad.

Mal's mouth is gaped wide open along with her eyes.

"H-Halphas went to get revenge on Chad." Mal stuttered out.

I nodded my head, a grin I couldn't contain spread out across my face. Mal fell to her knees and I immediately thought something was wrong with her before she doubles over with laughter?

"What's funny, Mal?"

Mal doesn't reply to my question as she continues to laugh maniacally, I start to wonder if a switch went off in Mal for her to laugh the way she is.

"I-it's just there's no way C-chad, will survive one o-of Halphas revenge schemes. " Mal breathed out, letting out a few giggles.

"I know that but Halphas will make it look like a accident, she just wants to teach Chad a lesson on playing a girls' heart."

"Huh, when you put it like that I guess he had it coming to him."

I smiled with my roommate and picked up her boots which were really soggy.

"Mal, why are your boots soggy?"

Mal stiffened and turned around to look at me.

"Uh, I don't know."

I pursed my lips together, "Mal you're an excellent liar but that was terrible, unless I have to use my magic mirror to get the truth." I warned the girl, waving my magic mirror around.

Mal glared daggers at me before mumbling, "Swimming."

"I'm sorry can you repeat that, one more time." I said in a sing song voice.

"Swimming!" Mal seethed at me.

"You went swimming on your date!" I squealed, wait since when can she swim, "Wait you can swim, since when?"

"Uh, I kinda didn't swim more like _drown_." Mal muttered the last part out.

" _Drown._ As in submerged underwater! What happened! " I asked worriedly.

"Long story short I drowned trying to save him he saved me and we... _kissed_." Mal blushed, whispering the last part out.

I shrieked and squealed with excitement for my friend.

"You two kissed, as in mouth against mouth!"

Mal nodded her head again her face turning fifty shades of red, I giggled like a maniac before hugging Mal fiercely. I'm so proud of her, how is it the daughter of Maleficent gets her first kiss and I don't?

"E-Evie c-can't b-b-breath." Mal wheezed, trying regain oxygen which she's currently lacking.

i giggled nervously releasing the girl from my vice like grip, that's when a new voice erupted in the room.

"What's with all the squealing and hugging? I literally heard Evie laughing like a maniac down the hall." Halphas pointed out, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Halphas!" I cheered, hugging the goddess in a bear like hug.

"E, you're my friend and all I'm still getting use to this friendship thing but I'm still not a hugger," Halphas hissed toward me, I chuckled nervously letting the girl go.

Mal joined in our conversation, "H, what the hell are you wearing?"

I stared at Mal curiously and see at the new attire Halphas is wearing. Mal is indeed right what the hell is Halphas is wearing.

Halphas is still wearing her leather boots, skirt, and the black panda knee high socks, when she told me she found panda's adorable I thought she was joking but apparently not. Halphas is now wearing a panda sweatshirt with a hoodie in shape of a panda head and having a panda hat propped on her head. With a few skulls surrounding the sweatshirt.

Mal doubled over with laughter, "What's with the pandas!" The dark purple hair girl clutching her stomach as if in pain.

"Nothing, M, panda's just happen to be my favorite animal." She told the laughing girl bluntly, sending fiery daggers at the girl.

"REALLY!" Both me and Mal shouted surprise.

"Yes."

"It's just we thought your favorite animal would be something death related." Mal said.

"Well just because I'm Hades daughter doesn't mean I have to like death in general, I like the skull heads because of the wicked cool designs besides that, no." Halphas told us, crossing her arms.

"Now can you two me what's with all the squealing and hugging?"

My eyes glimmered with excitement, I told Halphas what Mal and Ben did on their date.

Halphas stared blankly at Mal.

…

…

…

...

"Did he turn to a wild beast."

"HALPHAS!" Mal screamed at the girl, throwing her soggy boots at the goddess who easily dodged with no effort. I laughed joyously at what Halphas said.

"What? It's just a curious question Mal unless he did, then you wouldn't be acting the way you are." Halphas smirked at the half-fairy, who blushed as the seconds passed by.

" _Did he_?" I asked.

Mal felt corned from what I can tell and decided to avert the attention from herself to Halphas.

"S-so u-uh Halphas how did the revenge scheme against Chad went." Mal said rather quickly.

It seemed to work as Halphas stopped pestering and teasing Mal.

"Oh, it went quite well actually, I had assistance from various people that wanted Chad to get the medicine he just deserves." Halphas cackled.

"Really from who?" I asked.

"I had help from Tanker, Wolfie, Patrick and this girl I never met until yesterday afternoon Meredith Dunbar...me and her got along just _fine_." Halphas grinned evilly at the last part.

I freezed momentarily at hearing Meredith's name, I know I barely know the girl but she does have a temper like Halphas who knows what they done to Chad.

"Who's Meredith Dunbar?" Mal asked.

"She's daughter to Merida the archer." I told Mal.

Both of my roommates looked at me.

"Uh, yeah, how you know that?" Halphas asked me.

"Doug told when he was here earlier."

Now I'm center of attention.

"What?"

"Hmm, what happened between the dwarf and bluenette." Halphas said slyly.

"Nothing inappropriate if that's what you're thinking." I defended way to quickly.

"We weren't implying anything inappropriate but now that you said like it that, we have no choice but to." Mal smirked, joining alongside with Halphas.

I swear these are complete nightmares once they partner up, even when they don't realise it.

"Nothing happened! We just hanged out but things would've escalated further if people didn't kept interrupting our study date. What is this grand central station!" I yelled out, fisting my blue locks in anger.

I sat down on my bed in a huff as I placed my face over my pillows screaming into it, I felt hands patting my head and back. I looked to see both Mal and Halphas staring down at me.

"Well tell us what happened, who kept interrupting you guys?" Halphas asked.

"We'll listen but don't be _too_ over dramatic about it." Mal warned.

I nodded my head, "Okay it all started right after Halphas left to get her revenge on Chad."

(Flashback Several Hours Before)

 _Cue Music Montage_

 _I stared absentmindedly at Doug's stunning bluish-green eyes, I know I said this before but I'll say it again his eyes are so adorable. I can just be in this position with him forever nothing interrupting us._

 _The universe decided to be funny and let a knock bounce off my door, I was out of my trance and quickly told Doug I 'll be right back._

 _I opened the door to reveal Carlos and Dude, the small dog now forever in the grips of Carlos De Vil. Carlos told me it was urgent and he's been getting giddy feelings about someone, but he wouldn't tell me who though. Doug then appeared and overheard the conversation between me and Carlos and told him._

" _Hang out with that individual and see where that relationship will lead to."_

 _Carlos thanked both of us and me and Doug returned back to our studying...well more like gazing into each other's eyes like goofballs and sipping the smoothies Doug thoughtfully brought us. I laid my head against my hand before another knock erupted from the door._

 _I got up again and opened the door and revealed Jane who seemed quite flustered. She then told me she has these giddy feelings for a boy and gets butterflies in her stomach every time she seems him. Giddy feelings? Why does that sound familiar, I told her what Doug told Carlos. Jane then left my dorm room and I returned to Doug, just as I was about to sit down another round knocks were heard._

 _Doug chuckled nervously and I fumed inside, this person better have a better excuse on interrupting my date with Doug. I opened the door again and show none other than Lonnie. I fake smiled at the girl, she babbled on and on and I pretended to look interested saying something a event happening tomorrow on Thursday, something called 'Family Day'. She then left, I slammed the door and quickly went back to Doug who was waiting patiently for me._

 _I smiled and laughed at the joke Doug made, no one interrupted us for a good ten minutes and I thank any supernatural forces for it. I really want to get to know Doug more and everything that makes him, him._

 _I learned he's the youngest in his cousins and he was born on the month of February. He wants to be the best musician that Auradon has to offer and he plays more than one instrument._

" _You'll have to teach me sometime." I batted my eyelashes at him._

 _Doug chuckled nervously, "M-maybe I will." Doug sweated._

" _No reason to feel so anxious, Dougie." I whispered the last part._

 _Doug blushed furiously at the cute little pet I gave him, and it's fills me with pride and joy that I'm the only person that calls him that._

" _Not that I'm anxious I'm really happy to have this study date with you, girls normally don't want to be five feet near me." Doug said sadly, his smile fading away._

 _Seeing his smile fading causes a little ache in my chest and I gripped his hand tightly._

" _Then those girls have no idea what they're missing."_

 _Doug lifted his head back up to met mine and his shy nerdy smile returned tenfold and I swell up with pride at the fact I made him smile._

 _I gasped softly and glanced down to see Doug interlacing his fingers with mine, locking our hands together._

" _I-is this alright?" He asked._

 _I leaned forward to the boy and close to his ear._

" _It's the perfect fit, Doug."_

 _How red can a person face get because Doug's face is so bright it matches to neon colors._

 _Everything was so blissful for the both of us until knocks boomed on my door and I literally charged at the door and flinged it opened revealing Jay and Patrick. I tapped my foot impatiently and ask what they want, Jay said he needed his helmet since Patrick is helping him practice with tourney with his cannon, I got Jay's helmet though it at him and slammed the door in their faces. I hear a loud 'thank you' from Jay._

 _I stormed back to Doug who looked at me in shock before smiling at me cheekily, if anyone else knocks I'm going to put Halphas to shame when it comes to anger. A barrage of knocks came-a-banging._

 _OH COME ON!_

 _I raced to the door flunged it opened to view a girl around a girl my age I never met before, the redhead holding a few papers in her hand and I reacted before thinking._

" _WHAT!"_

 _The redhead seem taken back at my shout and she glared heatedly at me, saying how she simply wanted to return notes to Doug on a algebra exam they took. She then went on and on in her native tongue which I believe is Scottish like. Her temper reminds me Halphas but unlike her, her hair doesn't turn to a living inferno. Doug quickly came up and took the notes from the redhead and apologized to her who fumed and walked down the hall in rage._

 _I asked Doug who was that and he told me that was Meredith Dunbar, daughter to Merida. Telling me the girl excels in archery like her mother and has won many tournaments in archery._

 _I sighed in frustration why can't people leave us alone! I just want know this boy some more for mirrors sake._

 _We were left alone for a few minutes until a soft knock ranged._

 _Okay. Enough is enough._

 _I marched to the door and it showed Ozzy, and I yelled and ranted to the wolf that he and everyone needs to bother someone else as I'm having a study date with Doug and I can't even get a word with the boy without being interrupted every few seconds. Ozzy stand there looking stupid and utterly confused._

" _I was going to ask if you know where Halphas was?"_

 _I then remembered earlier that Halphas said she might need Ozzy's help with her revenge plot._

" _Yeah, she said she might need your help so meet her at the back of the school," I told the wolf, Ozzy's eyes widened as soon as I said that and he was gone faster than Speedy Gonzales (hey I watched a few cartoons while here, don't judge.)._

 _I closed the door and locked the door, hoping that'll be last person who'll be bothering me and Doug this evening._

 _Which turn out it was no one else had bother me and Doug for the rest of of our study date but I was still very annoyed at how many people did bother us._

 _BOOM!_

 _Everything rumbled slightly as I fell on top of Doug as the loud noise went off. I know that sound from anywhere and I smiled in my head, Halphas got her revenge on Chad I_ _ **know**_ _she did. Doug ask if I was okay and I blushed at how concerned he was for me._

 _Me and Doug then just simply talked hours and hours about anything in general, and he talked about his family and they sound so lovely nothing like my mother. I told him about my mom and some of my issues with her and Doug just shook his head in understanding. When I got a bit emotional he held me through it all and stroke my head ever so softly, it feels sooo good to be in his arms._

 _We both kinda lost track of time and it was midnight, Doug panicked and packed all his belongings saying he has to return to his dorm room. I begged him to stay with me a little while longer and he did. He stayed for a good half-hour but he eventually had to go or he'll get in trouble._

 _He stood in front of my door saying goodbye to me, I smiled at the half-dwarf and leaned forward to the boy a placed a soft sweet kiss against his cheek. Doug stiffened at the soft peck to the cheek and I look to see the boy flustered. My red lipstick on his cheek._

" _Goodnight, Doug sweet dreams." I whispered ever so softly to him._

 _Doug shook his head out of the trance I put him in._

" _Goodnight, to you as well Evie. I see you later." Doug said, walking away and waving bye to me._

 _I sigh sadly that he had to leave but I'll see him later._

 _Montage Over._

 _(Flashback Over)_

I finished telling them my tale on what happened.

"Oh you poor thing." Halphas sarcastically mumbled out.

"Well Halphas if you were in her position you would've burned half of those people." Mal said.

Halphas shrugged, "Probably." Halphas then playing with the paws of panda hat.

"Halphas I meant to ask where were you half the night, I know your revenge plots don't usually take long?"

"I went back to Wolfie and Patrick's place and we watched movies, especially this really good one called 'Kung Fu Panda' and it was flipping amazing." Halphas explained to us, going on about a panda named Po.

 _That would explain the panda outfit_.

"Oh, and Wolfie asked me to the coronation." Halphas bluntly said.

"What did you say." Mal demanded.

"Yes."

My eyes must be deceiving me because I see a slight blush dusting over cheeks, I smirked at the girl and before I can tease her she yawned.

"I would love to tell you guys more but I'm really tired and pooped, I'm gonna hit the sack." Halphas yawned, flopping down her bed her face implanted in her pillows as fell asleep quickly.

"There's a whole other side to that girl." Mal said, she then yawned too heading for her bed changing out of clothes and in her pj's.

I stared at my two slumbering roommates and decided it's time to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning.

I climbed into my bed and thoughts of Doug entered my head and I smiled softly, thoughts of me and him lured me to sleep.

I wonder if we all can really pull this plan off?

* * *

 **Hey there! Chapter thirteen is a finished and I hope y'all like the study date between Doug and Evie. Don't worry I'm sure all of you are getting 'giddy feelings' for the upcoming family day scene. That'll explain what happened to Chad. Halphas is now officially a panda freak, I mean you don't image Hades daughter a panda lover. I just wrote all this, this morning and later on I'll write chapter fourteen since I got into this habit in posting on Sundays. Did you all like Meredith even though she didn't have no lines. Until next time on chapter fourteen 'Parent and Child'. Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you.**


	14. Parent and Child

_pinksakura271: I just love you and your reviews for this story, it makes me feel so loved and appreciated. I'm glad you like Meredith. Don't worry Family Day scene is coming up soon, and Chad is indeed a royal pain in the a**._

 _power214063: There's definitely going to be some changes in the 'Family Day' scene and Queen Leah will be extra cruel and hypocritical. It'll be something you'll surely won't forget._

* * *

Descendants

 _Parent and Child_

(No One's POV)

Today was officially Thursday one more day until Ben's B-Day and coronation, and not to mention the fact five villain kids and a skeleton taking Fairy Godmother's magic wand.

However, the offsprings of villains learned today was 'Family Day', a day where you celebrate and be happy with the family you have.

Unfortunately, since the circumstances with Mal, Evie, Halphas, Carlos, and Jay's parents they are unable to come to the festivities of Family Day.

The strange colored haired group was in there Goodness 101 class, and there certainly getting better and better at answering the questions. Even Halphas raised her hand excitedly at answering a few, things are looking much better for the group.

However, one thing was holding all of them back.

Their parents. (Except for Tanker since he doesn't have none, but is Halphas servant so he's gonna get it from Hades)

It's been poking at the back of their heads for awhile now, can they really pull this stunt off with all the bonds and friendships they formed with everyone they came across.

Jay thought about it and he didn't want to steal the wand anymore, heck he didn't want to steal anything else in general anymore either. Ever since winning the tourney game a couple of days of go he found a new passion and that passion doesn't involve stealing. Plus, on the up side the coach was so proud of him and gave a _fatherly_ like hug as a congratulations.

Jay frowned at the thought of his father, never had he once praised him or hug him like that. The only time he ever did was when he was stealing something on the isle that seem worth stealing.

' _Will he think less of me now? Now that I officially stopped being a thief and be something much more?'_

Carlos was currently scribbling down some answers on his paper while at the same time rubbing Dude's stomach. The dog panted at the belly rubs his new owner is giving him ever since that day outside these two have literally been inseparable. It's like one can't survive without the other. Carlos wondered what his mother might think instead of _fearing_ dogs he befriended them. She'll certainly want to make Dude into a fur coat but Carlos would rather be punished than let anything happen to Dude.

Dude is new best friend, heck the whole entire group are his best friend and extended family especially Halphas. When they met on that cold winter night Carlos felt an instant connection with the girl. Halphas is like the best oldest sister anyone can ask for considering how both of them are the youngest in the group. Including, Tanker the little guy always being a helpful assistance to others.

 _'Mom won't be happy that I'm keeping this dog as a pet and besides she was way off about dogs being vicious eating pack wild animals. There sweet and gentle, I hope she can understand.'_

Evie easily finished her assignment with great precision and ease. It was basic and simple but she finished first before all of her friends. She took a bite of her shiny red apple which Doug has given to her this morning, she blushed at thinking about the dwarf. Evie has never met so sweet and kind like Doug before he always put her own needs before his very own. Evie glanced at the apple and she thought about her mother, she knows she'll be very disappointed in for giving up on a prince but be furious at her for liking a commoner. Especially when that commoner is the son to her mortal enemies.

Evie shivered slightly at what her might say or do to her, her mother would faint if she told that she likes the dwarf and he's much better than half of the princes here. Doug helped her realize she's more than just a pretty face but she also have beauty _and_ brains. That she doesn't have to act stupid or ditzy to get the attention from others, however she wants the attention from a certain dwarf now.

 _'I really don't want to go along with this plan and I don't want a prince anymore, but mother will be so disappointed in me. Will she even want me back?'_

Halphas hummed the lyrics of 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, ever since Wolfie played it for her she can't get it out of her head. The song really touched the girl and fueled up her fire heart. Halphas writing down some musical notes and lyrics in her notebook. The half-deity thought long and hard on what her father might think of her, will he still consider her his Lil Hellraiser still. He taught her how to be her and hurt those for the fun of it, Halphas had hurt others before but ever since she got here in Auradon it felt less satisfying than it did on the island.

Halphas Bloodworth from the Isle of the Lost is a angry tempered girl who won't hesitate to crush you where you stand but the Halphas Bloodworth in Auradon is a music genius dancer who's in love with panda's. The girl wearing her panda bear hat on her head. Halphas now knows what regret feels like, she regrets punching that boy in the hallway (who she apologized to a couple days later), regrets being rude to Wolfie who was only being nice, and regrets doing the revenge scheme on Charming. She doesn't necessarily regret doing the prank but regrets at how _evil_ it was.

 _'I just want to stop Charming on going down the path he's on it wasn't really revenge, like Tanker said it was vengeance through justice. I hope dad can accept me as this new Halphas Bloodworth.'_

Tanker looked up at his milady feeling all the regrets and confusion she's going through. Tank knows all this since their souls are literally connected and he feels whatever his milady feels. He knows how much his milady wants her father to notice her but she's going about it the wrong way. Tanker knows how Lord Hades can be and it's his responsibility to protect milady no matter what.

Tanker along with his milady found a new passion for music...well his is more dubstep and djing. He doesn't feel bad to what happened to Sir Chad at all, for the way he treated Lady Evie and the rest of the girls in school he deserved it. He's a user and a manipulator his milady was only trying to make the young Charming see the error of his ways.

' _Milady do not fret whatever decision you make I'll follow through the very end.'_

Mal drew with fast precision on the picture she's drawing in her sketch book, yes, Mal is taking Foundation of Arts. Which is really fun with her hispanic teacher, Mr. Henderson that man is hilarious. He took an interest in Mal and her unique and impressive art skills, assigning her a project with the seven elements of arts. Mal drawing her picnic date with her and Ben, the green eye girl blushed thinking about his lips against her's.

The half-fairy smile lowered when she thought about her mom, can she really pull this through? If she doesn't her and the rest of her gang will be branded traitors to their very own kind and if she does not only will she be betraying Auradon but also Ben. He showed Mal love and it feels _amazing,_ she doesn't want to lose Ben's love and affection. However, she doesn't want to lose her mother at all.

' _If Only.'_

Fairy Godmother smiled at her students gently, she's happy at the progress that she and the progres they have made so far. First, they acted irrational and out of place but now there acting as model students.

She knows today is Family Day and with their parents and how their on the island she organized a special gift for her students.

"Children! I have a special gift for all of you." Fairy Godmother said.

All of them looked up at the headmistress and then at each other wondering what type of special gift it is.

Fairy Godmother went to a black wide screen and pressed a button on the keyboard below.

The screen came alive revealing the notorious five villains everyone has come to know. Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Evil Queen, Maleficent, and finally Hades.

Fairy Godmother jumped back at Maleficent covering the screen with her face and she motioned the kids to come.

"Come here kids." Fairy Godmother commanded.

The group stared at each other in surprise especially when all of their parents in one screen.

"I can't see anything, why can't I see anything." Maleficent snarled out.

Maleficent then shook the screen to see if it's broken, "Can I please see the remote! Hate electronic devices." Maleficent growled out to her fellow villains

She then resumed pressing the button to the remote but it doesn't work until Cruella ripped it out her grapes and pressed the right one.

On the Isle of the Lost screen computer it came to life and showed the parents their kids. The parents gazed at their kids to see any changes.

"Oh! Evie it's mommy!" Evil Queen waved at her daughter, she won't admit it to the other villains but she actually missed her blue headed girl.

"Y'know what they said the _poison_ apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evil Queen gloated.

Maleficent snorted, "Don't you mean the weeds." Evil Queen glared at the powerful fairy.

"Gah! Who's the old bat!" Cruella pointed out.

"Hah, looks like a deceased corpse." Hades added, chuckling with Cruella.

"This is _Fairy Godmother_." Mal put in, her voice emphasizing around the 'Fairy Godmother'.

The villainous parents nodded before chuckling evilly at the fairy.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants." Maleficent joked.

Fairy Godmother fumed, "I tuned a pumpkin into a _beautiful_ carriage."

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "You seriously couldn't get Cindy up to 1 Am, what type of fairy are you? What the little _hamsters_ have to be behind the little wheels" Maleficent laughed.

"They were _mice_!" Fairy Godmother fumed.

She turned around and look at her students.

"T-they were mice, they wer-"

Mal thanked her before Fairy Godmother moved away.

"They were _mice_ ," Fairy Godmother repeated.

"Hi mom." Mal hello, the girl is happy seeing her mother after a couple of days.

"MAL!" Maleficent yelled from the screen.

The teens jumped back slightly from her screech.

"I-I miss you." Maleficent gritted out, with Evil Queen and Hades slapping her horns to not give them away.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar added in.

"Yes, how I miss my Lil' Hellraiser." Hades lied, his flames a icy blue color but lighting up more and more as he stares at his daughter.

"I got this." Maleficent told the two fiercely, returning her attention back to her daughter.

"How long must mommy wait to see you."

"There's a big coronation coming up, so probably sometime after that."

"When!"

"Friday! 10 Am, tomorrow," Mal replied back to her mother.

"Are you _sure_ I can't see you before that." Maleficent warned her, "I don't know what I'll do of I don't get that magic-" Hades and EVil Queen slapped her again.

"Magic _you_ , you nugget I love so much!" Maleficent gushed, but internally scowling herself for saying that.

"Yes, I completely understand mother." Mal jeered.

Cruella then covered the screen, "C-CARLOS! I-IS THAT A DOG!" Cruella screech out.

Dude growled at Cruella before snuggling his body against his master's.

"Oh, he would certainly make the perfect size for ear muffs." Cruella chuckled darkly, squeezing her stuffed dog.

Carlos frowned deepened.

 _Okay enough is enough!_

"He makes the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos yelled at his mother.

Cruella gasp at her son, never before has Carlos used that type of tone with her before.

"This dog _loves_ me and I _love_ him, and fyi your dog is _stuffed_!" Carlos shouted angrily at his mom. Cruella jumped back slightly from her son's tone of voice.

"So give it a rest!" Carlos yelled at her firmly, with Halphas bringing him and rubbing his shoulders in a calm soothing manner.

"AHAHA! Your kid is out of control Cruella, good thing my Halphas does everything I say without hesitation." Hades chuckled.

Cruella glared at the God of the Underworld.

"At least my child is wearing a panda hat, looking like a complete fool!" Cruella yelled.

Hades stopped laughing immediately and stared at the attire his daughter is wearing, Cruella was indeed right. The girl wearing a dark red outfit with a panda bear hat propped on her head.

"Halphas you better remove that ridiculous head gear now or you know what's good for you." Hades warned his only daughter.

Halphas rolled her eyes and did something not even her friends or own father would guess she would do.

"No."

Hades blinked his eyes twice before he snarled and his hair turning from calm icy blue flames into dark fiery red.

"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME YOUR FATHER, I GAVE YOU LIFE I CAN EASILY TAKE IT AWAY!" Hades boomed out at the screen.

Halphas shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "You already did dad you haven't been there for most of my life anyway, so why should I care." Halphas drawled out.

Hades eye twitched in anger, "YOU'RE SO LUCKY YOU'RE THERE AND I'M HERE! HALPHAS EBONY BLOODWORTH YOU BETTER DO WHAT I SAY IMMEDIATELY!" Hades roared his flames becoming more and more darker as he yelled at his daughter.

Halphas didn't rely to her dad and turn away.

"Lord Hades I believe you should simply talk to your daughter instead of having a one sided screaming match with her. Besides, she finds panda bear species quite adorable." Tanker popped in.

Hades stared hard at the skeleton before releasing a vicious fiery roar, flames erupting from his mouth.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU USELESS DEAD SKELETON! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE HAS YOU AS A SERVANT!" Hades snapped at the skeleton.

That caused Halphas to snapped back to her father and her hair became a living inferno of whitish silver.

"Uh oh." Carlos murmured out.

"Don't you dare call Tanker useless! He's the best servant _and_ friend any girl can ask for. Unlike your useless servants Pain and Panic Tanker is very useful and a great help. He taught me how to be me and that there's so much in life than being cruel and angry. There's more that's out there and I found it, all thanks to Tanker. I _love_ this sack of bones and I know he loves me so for once will you back off!" Halphas screamed, defending Tanker and herself from her father.

Halphas flames grew brighter before it died down as Mal and Evie rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

Hades looked at the screen in utter shock, his daughter have never once disobeyed an order from him and never talked back to him.

"Haha! Both of your children are out of control, Hades got burned by his very owned daughter along with Cruella with her son." Jafar laughed.

Both parents glared at Jafar.

"How about you sell a toaster oven you two bit salesman!" Cruella yelled.

"Excuse me, but people who talk to stuff animals psychotic issues to work out." Jafar yelled back raising his voice higher.

The group watched as their parents argue and it's getting embarrassing and annoying.

"Enough!" Maleficent yelled.

Jay was right enough is enough, he clicked the keyboard and the screen went black. Everyone sighed with relief as the screen went black.

"I'm so _sorry_." Fairy Godmother apologized to her students.

"It's alright." Halphas said.

"Thanks for the special gift and treatment." Jay replied to Fairy Godmother.

"Of course." She smiled.

The group left the room and grabbed their bags.

"M?" Evie questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think our parents are going do to us if we don't pull this off." Evie asked fearfully.

Mal pursed her lips and thought over on Evie's question.

"I believe they'll be quietly _disappointed_ in us but definitely...proud of us. For doing our best." Mal theorized.

"Really?" Carlos and Halphas said simultaneously, surprised at Mal's answer.

"Nope, we are _definitely_ dead meat. Yep." Mal smiled fearfully.

The girl then walking away with everyone else walking right behind her.

The group of villainous teens all thought the same thing.

' _We need a miracle.'_

* * *

 **Hooray! Chapter fourteen is complete, can you believe it I posted two chapters in one day, I stood up all last night doing chapter 13. Review on how you like 'Parent and Child'. I guess we can all see where Halphas gets her anger from. The half-deity now feels conflicted at the damage she has done to others over the past couple of days. Halphas necessarily didn't want to hurt Chad but teach him a lesson and show him the error of his ways. Up next is the chapter and scene everyone has been anticipating for, Family Day. Until next time on chapter fourteen, 'Family Day Fiasco and Fight!'. Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you.**


	15. Family Day Fiasco and Fight!

Descendants

 _Family Day Fiasco and Fight!_

All classes for today ended early for the preparations and celebration of; Family Day. Some students dreaded seeing their parents others excited to their family (even though the kingdoms are literally right next to the campus.)

Students dreaded to see their family because they might reveal something embarrassing or cause a seen to embarrass them. Excited at not seeing them for a long while over the school months.

However, a certain villainous group of teens are getting dressed appropriately for the Family Day occasion. They weren't going to go originally but from a lot of persuasion from Fairy Godmother they decided to go.

Since it was formal wear Mal and Halphas had to wear something dress related, Mal didn't mind but Halphas was a different story.

The goddess can handle wearing skirts, stockings, and high heels but she has never once in her entire _life_ worn a dress before.

Evie practically pleaded and begged the half-deity to wear the dress she made for her. The blue haired beauty making it in fifthteen minutes flat. Mal persuaded the dark grayish silver hair girl as well commenting how she'll impress a certain wolf.

Halphas growled inwardly and took the dress from Evie and put it on. Evie squealed like a little girl excited to see how her best friend and younger sister will look.

Evie isn't going to lie that Halphas has her own unique beauty that's dark, alluring, and dangerous. Evie's not going to deny the fact that she gets look from boys but Halphas has guys drooling over her. No wonder Ozzy follows her around like a lost puppy.

Evie knows that Mal has her beauty as well even if the purple hair green eye girl denies the fact that she is pretty.

Halphas returned and Evie and Mal stared at the girl with awe, Halphas crosses her arms over her chest and glares at her two best friends.

"I hate you, guys." Halphas said.

"AWE! Halphas you look amazing! Not amazing as me but fab-tastic!" Evie cheered.

Mal chuckled, "Yeah, I wonder what your Wolfie dear has to say to this new development." Mal teased the younger girl.

Halphas narrowed her eyes at Mal, "At least the wolf doesn't act like a _beast_ , I wonder what you and your _Beasty dear_ do when no one's watching." Halphas smirked.

Mal huffed but smiled softly at the girl, laughing on the inside. Both girls like bantering with each other and both know when to stop before taking it too far.

Evie grinned at her roommates back at the island they would've surely taken each other's heads off but ever since they got in Auradon both act civil and interact well with one another.

Evie took another look at Halphas dress and her other accessories she's wearing. Halphas wearing a off shoulder half sleeve short dress. The dress being a dark red wine color, Halphas signature and favorite color. Black thigh high stockings, black spiked choker, red skull head wrist watch, and black high heel leather ankle boots. Finally, to finish off her look Halphas forever wearing her golden skull head necklace.

"Can we just get this day over with so I can _get_ out off this." Halphas complained.

"You don't like it?" Evie pouted.

"It's not that I don't like it Evie, I'm just not use to wearing...a dress." Halphas whispered.

"Coming from the girl wearing a panda suit and hat earlier." Mal jumped in.

Halphas rolled her eyes, "I was stepping out of my comfort zone, I never been this far out of my comfort zone before." Halphas muttered.

Mal sighed before placing a comforting hand on Halphas shoulder.

"Then we'll do it together."

Halphas emotionless expression softened and a ever so soft smile was placed there. Evie locked arms with her two besties.

"C'mon let's go meet the boys." Evie grabbing her purse and all three girls left their dorm room.

Halphas walked along with her roommates she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread filling up her system.

' _Why do I feel something wrong is going to happen today.'_

The girls met up with the guys and both Jay and Carlos gawked at Halphas like a plague was on her face.

"If both of you keep looking at me like that I'll set you aflame." Halphas warned.

Carlos chuckled nervously, "Sorry flames, it's just you always went on about never ever wearing a dress."

"Yeah, Lil' Hellraiser looking like babe." Jay smirked.

Halphas flicked him on his forehead, the boy yelling in pain before chuckling.

"Call me a _babe_ , ever again and I'll do worst." Halphas seethed, with Evie and Mal laughing at Jay's predicament.

"Milady, you look absolutely stunning no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed about that. Ha, I knew the day will come but now I must protect you from the most dreadful thing out there." Tanker said.

"Which is what, Tank?" Mal asked.

" _Boys._ " Tanker whispered for only them to hear.

…

…

…

"BUAHAHAHA!" Carlos and Jay guaffed out, with Mal and Evie chuckling slightly from Tanker's declaration protecting Halphas from boys.

Halphas face turned a nice shade of red but the girls' fire heart burned brighter with intense warmth from Tanker wanting to protect her. Her dad never made her feel this way before but Tanker has that ability to warm inside someone's heart.

"*Gasp* I need to protect Lady Mal and Lady Evie from the boys too, I must keep a careful eye on Sir Ben if he decides to do any mischief." Tanker concluded, rubbing his skeleton hands on his chin.

Mal and Evie stared at each other and looked back to Tanker, both smile at the servant before hugging him.

"You're too cute Tanker." Evie said.

"Besides, if Ben does do something wrong I call for the best skeleton in the world." Mal replied.

Halphas raised an eyebrow at her roommates, the liquid gold eye girl soaking in the attire her servant and other best friend is wearing.

Tanker wearing his signature black bowler hat, wearing a red wine butler suit with a black bow tie, and a gold skull head brooch.

"Yes, we are all lovely but let's move onto the festivities of Family Day, I can't wait to meet everyone." Tanker said excitingly.

The skeleton taking a running head's start with everyone shaking their heads at the loveable skeleton.

Ben had a goofy blissful smile stretched across his face, he still feels that after effect from kissing Mal.

And the new couple only kissed once.

Ben couldn't wait to see _his_ girlfriend again to receive more of her delightful kisses. Ben felt pride swell up inside him not only did he and Mal kissed but he figured out that he was her _first kiss_.

Ben couldn't help but let out a purr of contentment knowing that he'll probably be Mal's first everything.

The future king of Auradon was unaware of someone creeping up behind him.

"Ahh!" Ben yelled in fright, turning around quickly to see none other than his best friend/advisor Ozzy laughing his ass off. With Patrick leaning on the wolf from Ben's scared expression.

"Haha! Lil'B you should've seen the look on your face it was priceless!" Ozzy cackled.

Patrick rubbing a tear from his eye, "And here I thought Ben was unafraid by anything."

Ben glared at the two before chuckling along with them. Ben knows once Ozzy and Patrick work together on something mischief is sure to follow as well.

"Oi! If yer little bum's don't get the move on, I'll kick yer arse with me fine arrow." A new voice popped up, the voice belonging to none other than Meredith.

All of them gulped at the girl knowing very well she'll keep her threat.

Meredith wearing a knee length dark cyan dress, the girl's light brownish green eyes staring intently at the boys.

"O-oh, ah, sure thing Meredith." Patrick stuttered out, scratching the back of his head cheekily.

Meredith Dunbar is basically untouchable, no one dares mess with her if they do they'll have to deal with a nice sharp pointed arrow wedged between their bum's. Unlike, other princess that go to Auradon Prep Meredith is more of a tomboy than a girly girl or a princess (just like her mom! :}). She's like getting dirty and going on misadventures and can be rebellious at times.

Meredith nodded her head, "C'mon, are guests just arrived." Exiting the premises with the boys trailing right behind her.

Everyone got in place preparing to do their performance for all the parents and everyone in the festivities of Family Day.

Ben glanced at his parent's and waved who waved back at him, Ben then noticed Chad with a healing black eye and figure. Ben heard what happened to the boy and Ben knows he's suppose to be the benevolent son of Adam and Belle, but Chad had it coming from the way he's been treating the female students. Ben still views him as his friend but can be seriously annoyed at him at times.

 _Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight._

 _And now, we invite you to relax,_

 _Let us pull up a chair_

 _As the dining room proudly presents_

 _Your dinner!_

Ben and the rest of the royale kids and school goers did the acapella version of 'Be Our Guest', while in mid beat boxing and rapping it Mal's gang appeared looking over at the grounds of this Family Day.

 _We tell jokes,_

 _I do tricks!_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _[Chorus]_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

"Huh, there doing acapella." Halphas said.

"Aca-what?" Carlos repeated incorrectly.

"You see Sir Carlos acapella is singing without the assistance of an musical instrument, whereas there using their voices and mouths to harmonize with one another." Tanker explained to Carlos and the rest of the group who's unaware of what acapella is.

"Look at Sir Doug he's an acapella soundboard someone who can...what's the word-"

"Beatboxing?" Halphas finished the sentence for Tanker.

"W-wait, that's Doug beatboxing." A shocked Jay asked.

"It appears so." Mal said, her bright green eyes never leaving Ben's figure swaying side to side as he continue to harmonize with the rest of his classmates.

Mal sigh as a blissful expression took over her countenance as she thought back to her and Ben's first kiss. It was her first kiss and their first kiss as a couple, it makes the dark purple hair girl feel a warmth sensation spread around her.

Evie too has blissful expression as she watched Doug beatbox.

' _Is there anything Doug can't do.'_

To Evie, Doug has the three B's every guy doesn't have.

Brains.

Blonde.

Booksmarts.

Evie couldn't wait to spend more time with the dwarf, he showed her so many things in a short amount of time. Nothing could ruin this for her and Doug absolutely nothing will prevent the girl from spending more time with Doug.

Halphas stared blankly at Wolfie as he sang, he wasn't half bad clearly from the way he sang a song just for her as an apology. Now she's his date nothing is going on between them and Halphas wants it to stay like that. If she gets too attached to Wolfie she might end up hurting him more than she'll hurt herself.

Carlos tuned out the people singing as he caught sight of Jane, Carlos blushed lightly as he stares at Fairy Godmother's daughter. Carlos always knew Jane was beautiful way before Mal transformed her hair. She looks super cute and adorable right now, the platinum white haired boy question why she's not singing with everybody else. Maybe he, Jane, and Dude can hang out during Family Day. He really wants to get to know her more.

Jay watched Audrey with his signature smirk plastered on his face, ever since he first met the pink princess bombshell Jay's been hitting hard on her. However, his attention been averted to the other girl's but his mind always wandered back to Audrey. Jay is a flirt no denying that but unlike his fellow teammate Chad he doesn't cheat, he may be a thief but he's not a cheat. Ever since he consoled her after Ben broke up with her he felt a sense of belonging to Audrey.

The gang went down just in time as Ben and everyone else just finished.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

Everyone cheered and applauded for the royal teens.

Ben and Ozzy walked up to the current King and Queen of Auradon.

"Aw, that was lovely." Belle gushed to her and his advisor.

"Thanks, Queen B." Ozzy thanked.

Jay and Carlos were currently stuffing their face in a chocolate fountain while Evie was holding Dude and Halphas holding her purse. Tanker jumping up and down to get a taste of the chocolate.

"Not even a full week and all three of them are chocolate fanatics." Halphas told her blue hair friend.

"We might have another fanatic, Halphas." Evie said, rubbing Dude's belly while motioning her head to Mal.

Halphas looked with surprise as Mal munched down a bowl of strawberries, she knows she has a well memory and there was _at least_ three dozen strawberries in that bowl now there's only nine.

Mal was about to put another strawberry in her mouth before feeling eyes staring at her, she glanced up to see Evie and Halphas watching her.

"What?" Mal asked confused.

Evie giggled as Halphas chuckled silently at the bright green eye girl.

Halphas felt a light tap to her bare shoulder and was about to glare to the person but revealed none other than Wolfie, his signature wolfish grin on his countenance.

Halphas stared up and down at Wolfie and she has to admit she likes what she's seeing. Wolfie wearing a hipster like purple outfit attire.

Ozzy admits to himself that he thought Halphas looked beautiful before but she looks downright sexy. He never seen her in a dress before, in a skirt, yes, a dress, no. His eyes couldn't help but oogle at the goddess. Her hair being more wavy than usual and resting on her right shoulder, Ozzy pouted slightly as her stockings covered her legs from his view. If the wolf knows one thing Halphas is _his_ dark beautiful goddess.

' _Mine? Wow calm down Oz, don't want to scare Halphas off.'_

"Geesh, Wolfie take a picture it'll last longer." Halphas suggested, catching the wolf ogling at her.

Ozzy babbled at his speech as Halphas laughed darkly at the wolf, trying to find his words.

The liquid gold eye girl won't admit to anyone not even herself but she kinda of like the way Wolfie was staring at her. It made the girl feel _wanted_ and Halphas relished the fact it came from Wolfie.

"U-uh, Mal, Ben called for you." Ozzy told Mal, his cerulean blue eyes never leaving liquid gold. Mal told her friends she be right back.

Mal hurried to Ben, her heart beating with excitement and nervousness. Excitement to see Ben once more but also nervousness to meet his parents for the first time. Mal doesn't know if she should feel anger towards the King and Queen that banished all the villains to the isle.

' _I hope this day ends well.'_

Ben smiled gently at Mal before hugging the girl fiercely to his chest, then sniffing her hair. The boy relished the smell that's Mal.

"Hey." Ben whispered softly in her ear.

"Hey." Mal said back.

Ben wrapped both his arms around Mal, while Mal placed her hands over his arms. Mal has never been affectionate to someone before, hell no one has ever been that affectionate to her either.

"Mom, dad, this is Mal Faery, from the isle. _My girlfriend_ " Ben told his parents, gripping his arms around _his_ girlfriend more tightly.

"H-hi." Mal said, gripping Ben's arm a bit more tightly.

"I was wondering if she can join us for lunch?" Ben asked.

Adam blinked a few times, "O-of course, any _friend_ of Ben's." Adam lied.

Mal shifted inside Ben's arms, "Uh, actually I came here with my friends." Mal told the royals. Mal pointing back to her group who's still chilling by the chocolate fountain. Associating with Ozzy, Patrick, and Meredith.

"Well you should definitely invite them." Belle said rather quickly.

All of them waved at the royals rather excitingly.

"The more the merrier."

"Yeah, I'll go grab them." Mal told them.

"How about a game before lunch?" Adam suggested.

"Of course." Mal said.

"Game on!" Ben grinned, fist pumping his father.

"Game on." Adam gritted out, as soon as his son walked away with the most devious villain's daughter Belle was seconds away from fainting, luckily Adam caught her.

Mal and Ben walked away with Ben's arms still wrapped tightly around the girl's form.

Carlos and Dude were playing around with Carlos throwing Dude's new favorite white and black ball, the dog catching it with great ease.

Carlos congratulated Dude by giving him a rubbed down on his stomach. Dude whined contently from getting a belly rub. Usually when someone gives Dude a belly rub it's okay but when Carlos does it feels like pure ecstasy for the whining dog. Dude's tongue lolling out of his mouth.

The platinum white haired boy laughed cheerfully at the dog, Carlos had this fear of dogs but now he rather be in the accompany of a dog than a human.

That's when his hazel brown eyes caught sight of Jane sitting alone at one of the picnic tables.

' _Strange, where's her mom.'_

Carlos found the Fairy Godmother and she's conversing with one of the royals.

Dude seemed to sense Carlos confliction and licked his cheek softly, the small dog whining before he dashed off to Jane. Carlos panicked but followed after Dude.

' _What's Dude thinking!'_ Carlos thought out loud to himself.

Jane sighed to herself as she sat by herself...as usual.

Jane even with the new hairstyle still feels like an outcast and completely lonely. The girl can't even spend a few minutes with her own mother.

She never had a lot of friends even though being Fairy Godmother's daughter, _the_ Fairy Godmother's daughter you expect her to have dozens of friends surrounding her. Sadly, she doesn't.

Jane felt tears pricking at the edges of her eyelids before she felt a lick against her ankle, the girl glanced down to see Dude with a wagging tail barking at her softly. Jane smiled at the dog before hearing rushing hurried footsteps approaching.

Her deep cobalt blue eyes stared right into hazel brown. Neither teens made a sound or word but gazed into each other eyes as if it's just them and no one else. A white light shined in Jane's then shining in Carlos. Carlos having a glint in his eyes as he stared more deeply in Jane's eyes. The formerly dog hater now dog lover can't help but feel a warmth sensation wiggling around his system, the same can be said for Jane.

Both young teens would've continue to stare at each other if it wasn't for Dude barking them out of their trance.

Jane and Carlos whipped their heads in different directions, heavy blushes forming around their cheeks. Carlos coughed before taking the initiative not wanting to make this anymore awkward.

"Hi, Jane." Carlos helloed the girl nervously.

"H-hi, C-carlos." Jane stuttered out, her face looking down the picnic table but not Carlos.

Carlos coughed, "May I sit?" He asked timidly.

Jane nodded her head softly, her heart beating a mile per second. The platinum white haired boy sat down with Dude jumping on the table laying down watching the two interact.

It was complete silence between the two as no words were spoken, both were afraid of saying something wrong to the other.

Jane trembled greatly before looking at Carlos, he's even more cuter up close to the girl.

"S-so u-um, C-carlos, how d-do you like Auradon s-so far." Jane stuttered out to the boy.

Carlos perked up at her question, "It's definitely different than things back at the island." Carlos honestly said.

"I-I'm sure it is." Jane responded back to him.

"Plus, I made a new friend." Carlos cheered, grabbing Dude placing him inside his arms. Jane smiled softly at Carlos but her smile wavered slightly.

Carlos noticed this and felt something inside him burst a burst of concern for Jane.

He then did something that was completely unexpected of him, he gently placed his hand over hers. Jane jumped slightly before lacing her fingers with Carlos's.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Carlos asked worriedly

Jane stared in surprise at Carlos. She thought villains aren't supposed to care about anyone but themselves but this boy is showing her compassion and worriedness.

"I'm f-fine, it's just I don't have a lot of friends." Jane whispered softly, tears escaped her eyelids as a few slipped down her cheek.

Carlos freaked out having never been in situation with a girl crying before (save for Evie, but that's completely different!) and has no idea what to do. He felt Dude licked his hand before motioning his head to Jane. Carlos seemed to know what Dude was telling him, he has to console Jane.

Jane sobbed and hiccupped, she then gasped as she felt feather like fingers stroke her cheeks. She looks up at Carlos with wonder as the boy wiped away the tears with careful gentleness.

Jane sobbed little now as her tears faded away, Carlos however kept stroking her soft skin before cupping her cheek.

"I don't believe that Jane, if I Carlos De Vil, son to Cruella De Vil can have friends so can you." Carlos gently told the cobalt blue eye girl.

She turned her head away from Carlos, "Yeah, right."

Carlos frowned having no idea what else to do for her, until an idea popped in his head.

"Would it be alright i-if w-we became friends?" Carlos asked shyly.

Jane stood frozen at Carlos words echoing out in her head over and over again.

' _He, h-he wants to be my FRIEND!'_

Carlos watched the girl with anxiousness his worries starting to get the best of him. Carlos was about to get up and leave but a soft small hand placed over his prevented him to do so.

Carlos looked back at Jane who's face that's blooming a beautiful cherry red.

"W-wait don't go yet Carlos." Jane whispered.

Carlos nodded sitting his bum back down.

Jane let a breath before looking determinedly at the boy.

"I would love to be your friend Carlos." Jane said to the boy honestly.

Carlos mouth gaped wide open before he cheered with excitement, the boy realizing he's still in the presence of Jane.

"Uh, sorry about that." Carlos said to Jane nervously.

Jane giggled and that made Carlos blushed at her cute giggles.

"You wanna hang out with me and Dude?" Carlos asked, he did say to himself he wanted to get know Jane better.

Jane nodded her head, Carlos then gave her his hand and the girl gladly took it. As soon as his hand clasp around her's both felt an instant spark but neither one of them let go of the other's hand.

Until a commotion happened between Audrey's grandparents, Chad, and Mal's entire group.

Halphas watched with a blank but curious expression as everyone talked and associated with everyone.

The dark grayish silver haired girl stared as Tanker introduced himself to everyone and of course a few were actually frightened by the skeleton, but somehow eventually warmed up to the dead skeleton. A group surrounded Tanker as he told a joke and all laughed rapturously at his joke.

Halphas shook her head before chuckling at her servant, Tanker always had this way in bringing people together. Maybe, it was intentionally of her picking his soul and putting inside the skeleton corpse.

Her eyes caught a couple of guys in fine colorful straight suits with several instruments in their hands with frustrated expressions.

Halphas decided to go over and see what's up.

"What's up with you guys?" Halphas question.

"Our lead singer is out sick today and we have no one to sing!" Cried out one with spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're supposed to perform for Family Day." One with blond hair and dark brown eyes cried out.

"Now we can't." One with dark brown hair and brown eyes said in a disappointed voice.

"That's just great guys what are we supposed to do now with no lead singer." Another guy with brown hair and light blue eyes said with a aggravation tone.

The man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes stares at Halphas and his eyes widened, he gave a small shriek. His bandmates along with Halphas looked at him questionably.

"Dudes this is the girl!" He yelled excitedly.

"What are ya going on about, Zach." Drew said.

"Duh! Remember that small concert I went to a couple days ago, at Auradon Prep."

All three of them nodded.

"This is the brilliant girl that sang 'Demons' with the little skeleton guy." Zach informed them all.

The three bandmembers eyes widened tremendously before glancing over at Halphas with shocked expressions but then a gleam shone in their eyes.

"Maybe she can sing the song." Drew said excitedly.

"Whoa wait wait, what?" Halphas asked confused, she only came over to see what's up not perform on stage.

"Besides, I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind of us replacing him temporarily for a day." Eddie replied with a grin.

"Hold on, for just a sec!" Halphas yelled, but her yelling went unnoticed by Onerepublic.

"Meh, I'm done with it." Brent said with a shrug.

Halphas eyebrow twitch tremendously as her words continued to be ignored by the world known band.

"Will you be our temporarily lead singer for the Family Day performance." Zach asked more liked pleaded.

"Okay, first of all, no, and second of all-" Halphas was cut off as Onerepublic clasped their hands together and put on adorable puppy faces.

"PLEASE!" All begged to Halphas at once.

…

…

…

Halphas let out a large sigh of annoyance with a blank expression on her face.

"All right fine I'll do it." The half-deity crossing her arms over chest.

Onerepublic all cheered.

"Just stand there on stage, sing, and look pretty." Eddie said, pushing Halphas along the back stage with the rest of the band following close behind them.

Halphas had a annoyed countenance.

 _This is what I get when I see what's wrong with others. F**k my life._

Mal was having a grand time at Family Day, she watched as Ben was teaching Jay the rules of the game.

Her bright green eyes looked over as Evie is having a conversation with Queen Belle.

The screeching of a microphone caught her attention and everyone else's. Mal viewed to see four guys on a mini stage, appearing to be a band. Her ears caught on what people were whispering.

"It's Onerepublic!"

"OMG, I'm so posting this!"

"Wait where's Ryan Tedder?"

Mal questioned who this Ryan Tedder was and she guessed the guys on stage are a band called 'Onerepublic'.

"Hey, what's up Auradon Preppers!" Drew shouted.

"We, Onerepublic are here to perform for you guys!" Zach respond next.

"Unfortunately, Ryan is out sick today and can't join us," Brent told them.

Mal heard a bunch of 'awes' at this Ryan not being here, she guessed Ryan is the main lead singer.

"Don't fret though we have a temporary replacement for Ryan, I'm sure some of you know her." Eddie said to the large crowd surrounding the stage.

"She goes to Auradon Prep and is wicked singer so I hope all of you like her, introducing HALPHAS BLOODWORTH!" Yelled Zach.

Mal was currently drinking fruit punch and all of it spurted out of her mouth.

' _Halphas is performing on the stage again!'_

Halphas then walked out on stage like she owned it, with a red microphone in hand, some of the students who were present at the concert for Ms. Cormac whistled for Halphas knowing she indeed is a good singer. Others however stared at the girl questioningly still wanting Ryan on the floor.

Evie then walked next to Mal with Jay and Carlos following right behind her.

"Didn't she say she wouldn't be performing ever again." Jay asked.

"I guess Milady was lying to herself once again." Tanker popped out of nowhere.

Onerepublic gave Halphas a nod and Halphas willing began to sing as they strum and beat their instruments.

[Halphas]

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _[Verse 1]  
I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find_

 _Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.

[Chorus:]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Ye-e-yeah

[Verse 2:]  
I feel her love  
And I feel it burn down this river every time  
Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn

Old but, I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus:]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Oh, take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus:]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Halphas and the rest of Onerepublic finished with the crowd cheering loudly roaring both the band and Halphas with loud applauses. Halphas felt so overwhelmed by the cheering for her she almost fainted on the spot, but Zach caught her.

Halphas waved goodbye to the crowd as Onerepublic led her back stage of the mini stage.

"You were star attracting attention Halphas!" Drew said.

"Not bad kid very impressed." Eddie congratulated her.

"I bet Ryan was here in spirit singing along with Halphas." Brent chuckled.

"See you did well out there." Zach commented to her.

Halphas nodded her head, her face flushing greatly. The girl never receiving this much praise and attention before, reason why she felt so overwhelmed to begin with.

A buzzing noise went off and Zach looked down at his watch.

"Uh oh, we better get going guys we have an interview in a half-hour." Zach rushly told them.

Onerepublic nodded their heads all left but said goodbye to Halphas and thanking her for singing with them.

"Thanks once again Halphas, you have one heck of a voice and talent, see ya." Zach waved before exiting the stage.

Halphas waved goodbye to Onerepublic before exiting the stage as well, one thing entered her mind.

' _What a strange group. I still prefer Imagine Dragons though.'_

Mal chuckled at Halphas.

As soon as she exited behind the mini stage a group of little kids surrounded her, going on about how they love Onerepublic and suddenly her for singing with them. Halphas had an annoyed look but dealt with all the younger students that too went to Auradon Prep.

Mal with interest until an elderly woman that appeared in her mid or late sixties came up next to her.

"Hello there." The elderly woman helloed Mal with a warm smile.

"Hi." Mal greeted back, not realizing the trouble this elderly woman would cause.

The gray haired elderly woman looked at Mal up and down with an eyebrow raised highly.

"Have we meet, before?" The gray haired woman asked.

"No, I'm new, I'm kinda like a transfer student." Mal told her politely.

She nodded her head in understanding but something about the purple haired girl got her thinking but she can't figure out what. That's when Audrey came next to the elderly woman.

"Audrey! Give granny a kiss dear." Queen Leah asked, both giving each other kisses on the cheek.

Mal immediately frozen as soon as the elderly woman said granny.

' _Please, don't tell me who I think this old woman is.'_

Audrey saw Mal and glared at her gripping her grandmother's hand tightly.

"Granny?" Mal said nervously.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey told Mal bluntly.

Mal nodded her head in understanding, preparing to walk away feeling a sense of dread crawling up her back.

"Granny, I think you don't want to talk to this gir,." Audrey said firmly,"Unless you wanna take another century nap."

"What?" Queen Leah said in a confused tone of voice.

Mal looked at Queen Leah straight in the eye and in that moment a memory triggered inside the Queen and she gasped in horror.

" **YOU!** " Queen Leah screeched.

Mal jumped back in surprise, Queen Leah's screech was overhead and everyone turned their heads toward their way. Ben noticed and started to walk towards his girlfriend, the soon-to-be-King holding in a frown feeling something bad is about to happen.

Evie, Halphas, Carlos, Jay, and Tanker started to come to Mal's direction as well. Fairy Godmother walking in to stop any further happenings.

"Y-you how are you here, and how did you stay so young?" Queen Leah asked in a cold but curious tone.

A crowd was starting to circle around the group.

Ben entered the scene wrapping a protective arm around Mal's shoulder.

"Queen Leah, it's okay Maleficent is still trapped in the island. This is her daughter Mal and my girlfriend. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the generation new chance." Ben told Queen Leah giving her a smile.

"Yeah, me and Ben agreed that the next generation are offer to live here in Auradon." Ozzy popped in, defending Ben on his proclamation.

"A chance for what Ben and Ozzy, to destroy us." Queen Leah told him firmly, her words are cutting daggers to Mal as her smile lowered.

Queen Leah then swiftly turned around to Fairy Godmother a look of distressed plastered on her face.

Ben watched as the circle grew larger and larger.

' _Please, please just go away!"_

" **She may be Audrey grandmother but I won't hesitate to claw off that mouth of her's. How dare she disrespects our Mal, let me out Ben, LET ME OUT!"** Ben's inner beast yelled the prince, Ben held in his anger not wanting to cause any more of a bad scene.

"You remember don't you, the poison apples, the deaths, and the spells!" Queen Leah yelled with fury, turning back to Mal her eyes full of hate and anguish.

"My _daughter_ was raised by fairies because of your _mother's_ curse. I _missed_ her first words, her first steps, her childhood, I MISSED IT ALL! And it's all your fault." Queen Leah said heatedly.

Mal felt like her heart got stabbed a million times, her shoulders sagged as her face lowered to full depression.

"Isn't that a little unfair." Halphas popped in the conversation.

Queen Leah raised her head to Halphas, the girl who was singing on stage beautifully with Onerepublic.

"Unfair?!" Queen Leah said incredulously.

"Yeah."

"It's because of her I missed out my daughter's first sixteen years of life, and you called it unfair." Queen Leah seethed to Halphas.

Halphas stood her ground, "No, what I meant is that it's unfair of you to blame Mal for something she wasn't even born for, I'll admit what Maleficent did to your daughter was cruel, but it's unfair to put fault and blame to Mal for her mother's past mistake." Halphas told Queen Leah in a surprisingly calm voice.

Queen Leah chuckled cruelly.

"She's Maleficent daughter, she's bound to follow her mother's footsteps."

"But you don't know that though, just because she's born to Maleficent doesn't mean she's exactly like her, look at me I'm the daughter to Hades the God of the Underworld." Halphas told Queen Leah as if it was casually thing telling people who her dad was.

Queen Leah almost fainted on the spot.

Ozzy smiled proudly at Halphas, happy that she's defending her friend and herself.

"And I for one am sorry that you missed your daughter's beginning in life, no parent should go through that." Halphas told her truthfully.

Mal's frown lifted up slightly, she then tried to reach for Queen Leah and apologize for what her mother did to her daughter.

That's before Chad blocked Mal from Queen Leah and pushed her back, the girl stumbled a bit before she was caught by Ben and Patrick. Ben glared at Chad knowing what his intent is.

" **Pretty boy better watch himself, if he thinks he seen anger before I'll show him true anger. I'll put that Goddess to shame!"** Inner Beast growled to Ben, Ben shook his head from his inner beast from talking to him.

"No way! _YOU_ and the rest of your _kind_ stay away from her." Chad seethed not just at Mal but to all of them.

Halphas was starting to think why she wanted to apologize to Chad again.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben pleaded.

"Yeah, man let's settle things down." Patrick came in, the redhead not liking where this is going. Not only is Family Day going down the drain so the party for Family Day/

"Keep that mouth of yer's shut Charming." Meredith said, standing next to Patrick and the rest of the group, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What? No, _they_ were raised by their parents Ben. Why can't you and Ozzy get that through your thick skulls. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh, kindness, fair play, not be dangerous, no way okay, uh uh." Chad fumed out.

Chad set his eyes on Mal, "You stole another girl's boyfriend." The crowd gasp in surprise, not at Mal 'stealing' another girl's boyfriend but Cinderella's son acting so mean and cruel.

"You _enjoy_ hurting people and seeing them writher in pain." Chad told to Jay, who looked down to the ground. Questioning himself if he _does_ like hurting people.

He turned to Halphas, "You're a danger to everyone in Auradon and should be set back to the island, a freak like yourself doesn't belong here with normal people."

Halphas was a second away from delivering a _fiery_ punch to Chad but was held back by Tanker, Dude, and Carlos. The girl breathed heavily as Chad's words sank in her head. Is she really a danger, did Chad see the danger in her and wanted her away. Halphas emotionless face turned into a saddened appearance.

Chad smiled victoriously as he watch Halphas face turn to a look he wants. The boy relished at the fact he caused that look, but his eyes caught to Evie. He smirked knowing exactly what he wanted to say to her.

"And you."

Evie glared at Chad, furious at how he talked bad about her friends but she's going to stand her ground. She looked past Chad and see Doug staring back at her.

"Your nothing but a gold digger, a liar, and a cheater. I'm surprised you were so desperate to get my attention in the first place." Chad laughed evilly.

Evie had enough of this false of a prince, everything Chad just called Evie is exactly what he is. Evie then whipped out her magic mirror and holding it near her lips.

"Mirror mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land!" Evie yelled out, her mirror flared white for a few moments and appeared in her mirror was Chad himself. The crowd gasp at what they saw through the mirror.

Chad's bruised face fumed red before he slapped the mirror out of Evie's hand, his slap stinging the blue haired beauty's hand. That was enough for Jay and Halphas to make a move.

Jay gripped Chad's blazer delivering a punch to his face and Halphas pushing Chad to the ground her powers leaving a few scorch marks on his clothing. Everyone gasped and that's when Evie bought out a spray bottle and sprayed Chad in the face. The blue spray caused Chad to go to slumber immediately.

Ben then grabbed Jay away from Chad pushing him back as Jay try to go back to Chad, wanting to give him a few punches he deserved.

While Meredith and Carlos held Halphas back her hair becoming a living inferno of rage, Tanker pushing his Milady back and trying to calm her down as much as possible.

Evie looked at Doug with hurt eyes as he caught Chad and trying to wake him up with everyone else. Doug looked back up at her, trying to explain himself but she moved away with a cold glare grabbing the hands of Mal and Halphas pulling them away from the scene.

"C'mon Mal and Halphas, let's go." Evie hurriedly said to them, leading them away.

Ozzy eyes got Halphas liquid gold as betrayal and hurt shined in them, Ozzy can probably think what's she's thinking.

' _Why did you stood there and DID NOTHING!'_

Halphas barriers returned full force as she turned away from Wolfie.

"Let's go Tanker and Carlos!" Halphas yelled at the two.

"Come on, Jay!" Mal yelled back to Jay who stared down angrily at Chad before jogging up to the girls'.

Tanker hurried along with Carlos and Dude pacing along with the dead skeleton. Carlos glance at Jane who saw the whole thing and he mouthed to her 'I'm sorry'. Jane nodded her head in understanding before mouthing back 'It's okay'.

Ben felt his anger snapped as everything went to hell in a matter of short minutes.

"GUYS!" Ben screamed out to them.

None of them responded to Ben not even Mal, who rushed up the stairs and left. Ben growled loudly to himself, he couldn't believe he let this happen. He glance as his parents walked up to him and Ozzy with disappointment in their eyes.

Adam sighed to himself the King pulling out his glasses before whipping them.

"I feared something like this would happen." Adam said somelemy.

"This isn't their fault!" Ben roared to his father.

"They were simply defending themselves." Ozzy added in.

"You're right son and Ozzy this isn't _their_ fault, it's your _fault_." Adam told them, more to Ben though since it was his proclamation Ozzy is just the advisor.

Ben swallowed as his father's words sank in, was it really his fault. Adam put on his glasses as he and Belle started to walk away.

"Mom?"

Belle said nothing but continue to walk with her husband.

Ben and Ozzy turned around to see Chad awoken with Audrey hanging from his arm. Audrey scoff at the two walking away as well.

Both watch as all their friends walked away from the scene.

Ben heard his Inner Beast yawn and talked to him.

" **Should've let me loose when you had the chance, pup."**

* * *

 **WOOWW! What an intense chapter this was! I'm so sorry that I've kept you all waiting I've been busy doing schoolwork and not failing (if you know what I mean). Tell me in the reviews on how you like Queen Leah and Chad, were they extra cruel or the same like in the movie. Onerepublic made a scene but left. I was thinking why the hell not, add them. This is Fanfiction afterall. Did this chapter satisfy your** _ **thirsty**_ **minds. Only a few chapters left, I say about four or five more. Also, did you guys like the scene between Carlos and Jane, Gah, the feels! Until chapter sixteen 'Betrayals and Farewells.' Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you.**


	16. Betrayals and Farewells

Descendants

 _Betrayals and Farewells_

Today is officially the big day, Ben's coronation and birthday. Oh! Let's not forget today is the day the villains return and destroy Auradon.

Heck, Mal had it marked big on her calendar for this Friday.

Speaking of Mal the girl is currently fidgeting on her, since she is Ben' s date she had to get up extra early along with Halphas who is still super pissed off by Ozzy.

Halphas already left early with a new dress Evie made for her, it's a dark luscious red with gold trimmings around it. You can say when Ozzy came to get her she gave him the cold shoulder or in her case the fiery shoulder with a hint of hell on the side.

Evie bit her lip in worried for Mal and Halphas, the happenings of Family Day are still fresh and left wounds for all of them to lick. Evie couldn't help but feel betrayed by Doug, he chose Chad _fucking_ Charming over her. Evie honestly thought her and Doug was developing a close bond and becoming something _more_ than friends.

Evie thought bitterly on how she'll never make that mistake again. She gave Doug her trust, friendship, even told him a few secrets she haven't even told Mal or Halphas about and he throws it all away for Chad?

The blue haired beauty scoff to herself, he chose some fake friends over her and his real friends.

' _He made his choice and I hope he's happy for it.'_

Mal's heart feels so heavy after what happened yesterday she's ready and able to go with her mother's plan, and yet the little voice in the back of her head tells her no.

They called her evil, cruel, vicious, and ruthless. The kids from yesterday events _bullied_ her and her friends even when they did absolutely _nothing_ to cause harm (except Halphas).

' _I guess mother was right don't get too close to people because when you do they'll show their true colors and hurt you unimaginably.'_ Mal thought sourly to herself, but another thought pricked at her head.

' _All of them showed their true colors except Ben he continued to care and respect me even after the fiasco yesterday, is he true to what he said.'_ Mal thought curiously.

"Mal." Evie called out to her.

Mal lifted her head to look at her best friend.

"It's time to go." Evie told her.

Mal nodded her in determination, nothing is going to stop her from pulling this off not even Ben himself.

"Okay, as Jay would say let's get this party started. "

Halphas stared at Wolfie with cold irises, it's like a mixture of ice and fire but both elements fighting each other. Each wanting to punish Wolfie in their own unique way either engulfing his entire to smothering flames or continue giving him the icy look that would even put Queen Elsa to shame.

Ozzy body continue to shake in nervousness, as Halphas said nothing but just _stared_. Sure he loved that he's getting her attention but this is not that type of attention he wants from her.

The half-deity hasn't spoken a word to Wolfie from the point he picked her up and escorted her to the limo and heading off to Auradon City. It takes a half-hour to go to Auradon City from Auradon Prep.

It was complete silence between them as no words were spoken, Halphas sat on the cushy limo seat with patience loving the fact she's causing the nervousness and fear inside Wolfie.

Ozzy felt sweat bead around his face as her stare continue to make him quiver with anxiety and fear, never before has a girl scared him before with the exception of his mother Orianne. That woman is a hispanic fire sauce when she's really mad she speaks in her native tongue with fast fiery.

Ozzy decided to bite the gun and talk to Halphas, the silence is literally killing him.

"So, uh, Halphas you look beaut-" Ozzy was cut off by Halphas sharp voice.

" **Shut up.** " Halphas boomed in an altering scary voice that made Ozzy jump back, the slight fur on his skin standing on end.

"Halphas we eventually need to talk about what happened yest-!"

Her eyes glowed a dangerous dark liquid gold the flames in her eyes daring him to say another word. Ozzy wasn't going to back down, he knows Halphas is hurting on the inside but she refuses to show it. Ozzy huffs it's starting all over again with Halphas, the half-wolf knowing he needs to do more than play a sing to earn the girls' forgiveness.

Ozzy tried once more.

"Look I know what everyone said but you shouldn't believe them or take it to heart." Ozzy immediately regret what he just said.

Halphas glared at him incredulous she licked her black lipstick lips.

"Did you just say not take it to heart? Every word they said about me and friends stung like a freaking bitch! And you say 'don't take it to heart', are freaking kidding me. Here I thought I found a place I could fit in but nope in reality I should be sent back to the island! Like Chad said. While he put me and my friends down you did _**nothing**_ but stood their looking stupid and just for a moment I thought you were going to defend me and prove to everyone I'm not that heartless girl people assume I am, I-I thought you were tell others what you see in me but I was wrong." Halphas bitterly said.

Ozzy felt like someone gutted him and shot him with silver bullets because every word Halphas said felt like a gunshot wound to the heart.

"I...I..." Ozzy tried to form words but nothing else came out.

"Wow! For once Wolfie has nothing to say what a shock, I don't even know why I'm your date to begin with." Halphas yelled, she then knocked hard on the glass that was separating them and the driver. The driver rolled down the window.

"Yes?"

"Stop the car." Halphas demanded.

"What?! But miss I have direct orders from the King to drive Mr. Garfield and you early to th-" The driver was cut off by Halphas.

"I don't give a flipping rat's ass what the King said, you either stop the car or I'll stop it for you which one you prefer?" Halphas asked in a dangerously sweet voice, her hair a living inferno of whitish silver.

The driver gulped and immediately stopped the vehicle as Halphas pushed the car door open and slammed it closed with Ozzy calling her name.

"Driver stay here we'll be back shortly." Ozzy grinned in a panicked like state.

Ozzy opened the door and went after the girl.

The driver took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Ah, young love those were the days." The driver said taking a puff of his cigarettes.

Halphas just wander aimlessly in Auradon City not having any particular destination, just some place that's far away from them, from this, from _him_.

 _"You're a danger."_

 _"You're a danger."_

 _"You're a danger. "_

Chad's cruel and hurtful words echoed out in Halphas multiple times like a bad ring tone, but at the same time Charming's were true.

She is a danger to people she shouldn't be around _normal_ people, she'll only cause more problems maybe it's best for her to just disappear entirely.

Halphas ended up in a empty alleyway, she leaned against the wall as she let her wavy locks conceal her face. She hates feeling this way why does she feels this way. Halphas always embraced the fact she's dangerous but after coming to Auradon she hates the way people look at her, like she's some infestation that should be rid off.

Her body trembled greatly as she held herself trying to calm herself down before a sob escaped her, fresh tears fell from eye lids. Tears streaming down her rosy-pale cheeks as all her anger dimmed to pure melancholy.

For the first time in nine years Halphas Ebony Bloodworth is crying.

Halphas continued to sob her heart out until she felt warm calloused hands cup her cheeks and wonderfully soft fingers stroking her cheeks, his thumbs removing any tears that continue to run down her gorgeous face.

Ozzy sniffed her out and the sight that greeted him made his heart pang with anguish, to see Halphas in this state made him feel...he didn't even know what to feel because seeing such a strong, independent, talented girl crying the way she is made the wolf console her.

"H-how did you fi-find me, W-wolfie?" Halphas cried.

"I'm a wolf I have your scent in this nose." Ozzy chuckled lightly.

"Stay away from me." Halphas hiccuped.

"Why?"

"I'm no-nothing but danger to you, w-why do you I constantly pu-pushed you away."

"Halphas I need you to listen to me you are not a danger to me or anyone else for that matter. What Chad said was a dick move of him and I'm sorry for not doing anything about it. That day during the concert your song to me was a message of warning. I know what you were trying to say but nothing you can say or do will turn me away from you. We're kinda the same you and I Halphas, because of my wolf genes I can also be a danger to Auradon society you're not alone in this." Ozzy finished, him still stroking her cheeks with softness and holding her close.

Halphas tears ebbed away but a few still fell downward.

"Yeah right, I'm far more dangerous than you'll ever be Wolfie just leave me here so I can be alone." Halphas whispered.

"Just stop! You're not alone you have Tanker, Carlos, Mal, Evie, Jay, Patrick, Meredith, Lonnie, Ben, and me here with you. We would never leave you alone what do I have to do, to prove that to you." Ozzy screeched to her.

"I don't know Wolfie, I don't if I can even forgive you after what you did."

Ozzy doesn't know what else to say but maybe his actions will answer for him. He then pushed a lock of her dark grayish silver hair behind her ear and pulled her face closer to his, he felt her body quiver against his her breath against his face. He leaned forward and slanted his lips to hers having an iron grip on her so she doesn't pull away.

Halphas tried to pull back but it was futile, but she has to admit his lips feels _sooo good_ against hers. He bit her lower lip _hard_ that cause the liquid gold eye girl to gasp as he slipped in his wolfish tongue into her warm depths.

She soon stopped resisting him but she fought his tongue for dominance, pushing his tongue back into his mouth as she won the battle.

The harsh, hard, fast kiss lessened to soft and slow as the two took their time kissing each other. Halphas heart thudded against her chest as she let Wolfie pushed on the alley wall, pinning her wrists against the wall.

Ozzy felt glad and happy as Halphas stopped resisting him, their kisses soon slowed down to soft pecks.

" _Oz-ozzy._ " Halphas _moaned_ his name out quietly.

If Ozzy wasn't kissing he probably would've fainted again, both stopped but kiss one time leaving a soft loving lingering kiss.

He pulled away from to be granted with a beautiful sight, her eyes half-lidded as pleasure and excitement clouded them, her chest inhaling and exhaling quickly but breathing more in a slow pace, her lips now wet from both of their saliva and _beautifully_ swollen. Not only that but her hair came to life forming protective flames around herself _and_ him.

"Does this help with your answer?" Ozzy asked.

Halphas said nothing but gave Ozzy a small ever so small smile.

"Thank you, but it's going to take a lot more than a kiss for me to forgive you. Oh! Also this."

 **SLAP!**

Halphas slapped him with that goddess strength leaving a red imprint on his left cheek.

"Ever kiss me like that _**again**_ without my permission then you'll end up a **dead** wolf in the forest." Halphas said nonchalantly, walking away with confident stride once again heading back to the limo.

Ozzy leaned against the brick wall a goofy wolfish smile plasters on his face, he bought the old Halphas back and he wouldn't want her any other way.

"Ah, she so wants me."

Mal shook with anxiety in the carriage ride with Ben, the boy blissfully unaware of the shit that's going to go down today.

Ben waved his hand back and forth to the people, he glanced to Mal who seemed like she's about to have a nervous breakdown any moment.

He slipped his hand into her's both subconsciously interlacing their fingers together.

"Hey, don't worry you don't have to do nothing but stand there and look stunning for all others to view."

"Ye-yeah." Mal stuttered out.

"Hey, Mal, will you wear my ring?" Ben asks her.

Mal shook her furiously from side to side, indicating a no to Ben.

"Why not?"

"Bec-because I don't deserve to wear it."

"That's ridiculous why don't you deserve to wear my ring."

"I TRIED TO PUT A LOVE SPELL ON YOU!" Mal yelled to him, which happened to startled Ben slightly from her shout.

Ben took in her words and realized what she just said.

"You tried to what."

"I-I tried to spell you but it backfired on me since you put me under your spell, it was originally in the cookie but you admitted you like me and everything else happened." Mal explained herself to Ben, feeling ashamed what she almost done to him.

"But why though?"

Mal had no answer to him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Besides, if I did spell you all those feelings would've been fake." Mal said bitterly.

Ben then grabbed her shoulders and made the dark purple hair girl to look at him.

"Spelled or not Mal my feelings for you would've been the same either way because you make me feel like the most important guy in all of Auradon, just having you by my side is something I would rather do _every. Single. Day._ " Ben said lovingly, placing a kiss on her cheek and palmz slipping his ring on her finger.

Mal felt her heart beat a mile per minute there's something about this boy that always reins her back into his arms.

The carriage soon stopped as it arrived to the citadel of Beast and Beauty.

Ben got off the carriage as he offered his hand to Mal who got off the carriage with grace.

Both walked up the stairs as photographers took many several pictures of the adorable couple. Mal sees the King and Queen and bowed respectfully to them.

Mal then sees Halphas and Ozzy in her left corner.

It was officially time, the coronation is about to begin.

A young man was leading Halphas and Mal away but Mal wanted to do something before leaving Ben.

"Yes, Mal, what is it-" Ben was cut off as Mal soft lips pressed against his.

Ben returned the kissed right back with equal passion, both stopped their lip lock as Mal gripped his soft light brown locks of short hair.

"What was that for?" Ben asked out of breath.

"Good luck, just a little boost for you if you get nervous." Mal said cheekily, a blush dusting around her cheeks.

"Well I definitely won't feel nervous, thanks for the luck charm _girlfriend_. " Ben whispered.

Mal went back to Halphas and the young man.

Mal looked back to Ben one more time as regret shined in her bright green eyes.

 _Farewell my beast._

 **Yo what up! Chapter sixteen is done and we're moving right along to seventeen, I can't believe it but this story is almost over, just a few chappies left. I like to thank all those who stand by me and read this story until the very end and I hope I make the ending much to your curious minds. Halphas and Ozzy done what I thought was impossible... they K-I-S-S-E-D. Until next time on chapter sixteen 'The Return and Decision'. Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you.**


	17. The Return and Decision

_**Author's Note, PLEASE READ IT BEFORE READING THE REST OF WICKED ONES.**_

 _ **I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in the last couple of months. It's just I'm that type of person who gets really and I mean**_ **really** _ **lazy and forgets things easily. But that gives me no excuse for not updating in what...two three months. I made a promised to myself and you guys I would complete this story and I'm not gonna break that promise. I apologize once again and I hope you guys can forgive me, I completely and totally understand if you stop reading this all together.**_

 _ **You may now read if you feel like it, but just a warning I spiced things up and made a few alterations from the movie.**_

 _ **PLEASE ENJOY AND FORGIVE ME!**_

* * *

Descendants

 _The Return and Decision_

Have you ever done something so wrong, so terrible that you can never forgive yourself for that deed. As if you'll never redeem yourself of the sins that you committed and forever be branded as a traitor.

All humans, animals, demons, gods or anything else in any other form has a choice in life.

We all make mistakes.

We're all different.

Doesn't matter if you're a hero or a villain.

If you want to make a change it starts with you, and making the ultimate decision that can save many lives or destroy them.

Holding the fate of the future can be stressful and frightening at the same time, anyone would be afraid of making a mistake and having everyone _loathing_ them for that mistake.

No one is perfect, no one is.

Mal Feary, the daughter to the most wickedest being in the land, Maleficent. Learned how to do one thing that she thought was impossible, she learned how to love.

On the Isle of the Lost there is no such thing as love, friendship, or harmony. There is nothing but treachery, deceit, and revenge. All three categories that Dr. Facilier taught her and various other students.

However, here in Auradon...in just a couple of days she learned how to laugh, smile, be true to herself, heck she even cried.

Being in Auradon she felt a smolting warmth inside her like...like a fire has been ignited in her, but it's not the same fire Halphas has when she's angry. It's more calm and soothing to the half-fairy and it fuels her being more and more with each passing hour.

Mal didn't want to go through with this devious scheme her mother came up with, but something possessed to go and reach for the wand as if it was calling out to her. Once the wand was revealed she literally can see and sense the magical aura surrounding it.

The aura itself was _beautiful and pure_ , two things that Mal isn't. The wand's aura being a mystical bluish white twinkling with tiny spots of magic. Fairy Godmother picked up her wand and declared Ben as new King of Auradon.

Mal bit her lower lip, bit it so hard she sworn she tasted the coppery taste of blood on the tip of her tongue.

It was right there!

Why is she hesitating to take it and would be so easy as everyone is distracted by Ben, the newly appointed King.

Mal glanced to Halphas, bright green and liquid gold clash together as both had the same emotion. Both girls struggling to decide what to do.

Both glance up to their friends on the upper floors, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Tanker watching with high anxiety and anxiousness.

Mal knew this day would come, hell, all of her friends knew this day was coming and they all have a mission to complete without fail. Mal shivered slightly as she remembered her mother's word.

 _If you even THINK about betraying me_ _ **don't**_ _even bother coming back, because you'll be branded a traitor._

Ben seemed to sense Mal's distressed and flashed her a boyish smile, Mal smiled back softly but with nervousness. Ben's smile alone had the ability to make her heart flutter and go into a frenzy.

The daughter of Maleficent started to think hard and long, her mother and everyone else's parents are still trapped on the isle.

None of them can hurt them, or anyone else in Auradon for that fact.

Those thoughts kept repeating inside her head over and over again like a mantra.

 _None of them can hurt us._

 _None of them can hurt us._

 _None of them can_ hurt _**us**_.

Mal's figured relaxed tremendously as a smile spread across her visage that's when in the corner of her eye she viewed Jane swiping the wand out of her mother's hand.

Everyone in the building gasp at Jane and the scene she's causing, but out of everyone else's expression can't compare to _his_.

Carlos had a horrified expression on his freckled face as he watched Jane struggling to keep hold of the wand as magic sprouted here and there, sending magical currents all over the place. Dude in Carlos's arms whimpered in fright at what's happening.

Anyone that came near Jane was zapped with magic.

"JANE! Release the wand this instant!" Fairy Godmother yelled at her daughter.

Jane glanced at her mother as her once gentle baby blue eyes glowed with immense power, as if the wand was possessing her!

A large blue barrier surrounded Jane as she grinned with crazed happiness.

"Someone stop her!" King Adam roared.

However, any knight or soldier that came remotely close was knocked unconscious by the sheer magical power.

Mal gasped in horror as she see what's happening to Jane, her once gentle light blue aura was slowly being coated in a dark _**evil**_ blue aura.

Mal then remembered something when she was doing research on the wand. Anyone who posses the grand wand most have pure intentions and have well balanced magical energy. If anyone that doesn't have the will or enough magic will be possessed by the wand and if their intentions are dark and evil will make the wand into a dangerous weapon of mass destruction.

"Mal! What are we supposed to do?!" Halphas yelled to Mal, the half-god having to yell as mass winds of magic plowing over.

"I have an idea but I need your help, your god strength will be enough to at least break open Jane's barrier. Then I'll go in and take back the wand!" Mal explained to Halphas who nodded.

A large grin was placed on the liquid gold eyed girls face, and here she thought nothing _too_ extreme will happen today.

Halphas then rushed over to Jane, but she dodged and swivel around the blast of magic.

Jane seemed to noticed Halphas coming towards her and grinned wickedly, pointing the wand at her target. The glowed a thick dark blue aura as lightning crackled around it before sending a stream at Halphas.

Ozzy watched with fright as Halphas made _no_ attempt to dodge the lightning attack. Halphas golden orbs zeroed in on the lightning.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone gasped as where Halphas originally was is gone, in her spot was a large scorch mark of blackness as it sizzled with smoked.

"HALPHAS!" Mal, Evie, and about everyone else who knew her screamed her name.

Carlos trembled greatly as he watched his best friend, his _sister_ , being zapped out of existence. Tears pricked at his eyelids as hiccuped, tears now streaming down his face.

Evie covered her mouth with her hands in utter shocked, the girl she viewed as her little sister is _gone._ Her dark chocolate brown eyes turned glassy as she held back tears before the water dam broke. Evie wailed with pain and melancholy at the thought of never seeing Halphas ever again.

Jay looked at the spot where Halphas was with blank eyes, his mouth closing and opening repeatedly as no words was forming in his mouth. Jay thought back to all the times he was with Halphas.

 _'Let's get this party started, Hellraiser.'_

" _Hey, Jay, look I got my very own guitar now!'_

" _Yeah, I doubt any girls would remotely be interested in you.'_

Jay grit his teeth _refusing_ to cry.

Mal's heart instantly stopped at she stared at the black scorch spot at where Halphas was at, she can't be gone, she just _can't_. She's Halphas Bloodworth nothing never stopped her.

Mal's lower lip quivered as she held in sobbs not wanting to cry but a lone tear managed to slipped down her cheek and land on floor.

' _Your Beasty Dear is looking for ya.'_

' _I find the panda species...adorable.'_

' _Yeah, yeah, keep talking Feary before I burn you alive'_

Tanker couldn't process what's happening he couldn't sense or _feel_ Milady's presence or soul for that matter. Tanker's little skeletal hands gripped the railing tightly, to think that he failed in protecting his Milady. His pure golden eyes trickled with a wet substance, he touch his bony face to witness on his hands that the wet substance are... _tears._

Tanker gasped at the tears he's shedding something that he thought was impossible, but was from his Milady and the emotions she felt is now being passed on to _him_. Tanker did _not_ like this feeling one bit.

Ben heard labored breathing as he glanced from Mal's stricken face to Ozzy, the boy fell to his knees as he gripped the red carpet. His cerulean blue eyes shed tears as he shuddered violently.

Ozzy couldn't find her scent anywhere it just disappeared as she did.

Jane seemed to be paralyzed before laughing out loud with cackling evilness, lightning launching everywhere, but unbeknownst to Jane lightning stuck through the window of the building and hit the barrier of...Isle of the Lost.

Fairy Godmother didn't know what to do, her heart literally shattered to pieces at seeing her daughter transform into something so vile with hatred. Why didn't she seen the signs beforehand. Jane being more distant from her, she was talking less, and barely spend anytime with her.

 _Oh god. This is my fault._

Fairy Godmother thought as she was so occupied with work she barely spend anytime with Jane at all.

The sky above turned a dark stormy gray as thunder began struck and boom, roaring along with Jane's tremendous power.

"Nothing...nothing and _**no one**_ can stop me now!" Jane cackled wildly, her dark blue lighting attacking whatever her eyes landed on.

All seemed to be lost before a bright light formed and transformed into beautifully luscious whitish silver flames.

"And here I thought you're better than this." A deep feminine slicked voice whispered, the whitish silver flames formed into a human body and stepping out of the blazing inferno is none other than...Halphas Bloodworth!

"HALPHAS!" Everyone cheered happily, tears of joy now streaming down their face.

Ozzy let out a relieved sigh of contentment thinking he almost lost her.

Halphas was perfectly fine with no sign of bruises or injuries implanted on her body, her dark red wine dress is still in perfect condition, and those liquid gold orbs shining that mischievous glint.

"H-how did you escaped the blast, I literally annihilated you!" Jane yelled furiously, her voice changing into a altering frightening tone.

Halphas smirked at Jane or Evil Jane and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you forget who's my father, my body is like fire itself I simply turned myself to a flame and traveled along your lightning." Halphas chuckled, before she hurriedly dashed to Jane.

Jane fumed angrily and flicked the wand to Halphas once again and lightning dashed out of the wand wildly and heading towards her, Halphas turned into a whitish silver flame and circled around the lightning before she finally arrived in front of Jane's blue barrier.

Halphas aflamed her hands and gripped the blue barrier it crackling with immense power, it crackling with sparks of magic.

 _Sheesh, either Jane is really more powerful than her mother or the wand is really giving her that power boost._

Her flames soon disperse the barrier and a crack is starting to appear, Halphas gritted her teeth before pulling her hands horizontally apart creating a nice opening.

Halphas grinned wickedly, "I see you." She said in a sing song voice.

Liquid gold flashed to bright green and nodded, Halphas aflamed hands are too occupied keeping Jane's barrier opened. It's all up to Mal to stop Jane's rampaning.

Mal quickly went up to Halphas and Jane, and the half-fairy thrust her hand inside the small opening Halphas managed to opened and swiped the wand from Jane.

In an instant Jane's barrier made cracks and fell to pieces the magic then returning back to the wand which is now in the hands of none other than Mal Feary.

Jane fainted and collapsed to the ground from the overdose of magic power.

The crowd instantly shrieked with immense fear, they all thought Jan was terrible using the wand's power. Their questioning if Mal will be twice as dangerous with the wand in her possession.

Instead of the wand going haywire it calmed and glowed a beautiful light green aura, Mal's aura, the wand will only obey those with hearts with good intentions and hearts that are true to onesleves.

Above them Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Tanker made their way past the large crowd heading down the stairs and towards the main entrance where Mal and Halphas are.

All of them feeling that things are going to get much worse.

Ben cautiously step to Mal, his girlfriend, stretching out his arm and opening his hand.

"Mal, give me the wand." Ben said firmly, but gently not wanting to provoke the girl or Halphas for that matter.

"Stand BACK!" Mal yelled, her grip on the wand tightening.

Ben gulped but can see that Mal is trembling and it seems that she's having an inner conflict with herself.

At the same instance the rest of the gang appeared bursting through the large doors and running towards Mal and Halphas.

"Mal, please." Ben pleaded, inching a bit closer to his girlfriend.

"Ben, please, I said stand back!" She shrieked her eyes glowing a frightening dark green but not with power but _fear_.

Halphas spurted out fire near Ben as a warning to stand away from Mal, and Ozzy made the turn to calm Halphas down.

"Halphas it's okay no one isn't going to hurt you, I promise." Ozzy spoke gently, knowing the girls temper can be the doom for all of them.

However, a certain _someone_ just had to opened their mouth.

"I _knew_ it I told you two!" Audrey called out, stepping forward.

Audrey immediately stepped back as both Mal and Halphas simultaneously looked at her, ready to attacked if felt being threatened. ( **A/N** , **Now Audrey both have the power to turn you to a frog and ash, do you** _**honestly**_ **think this is the appropriate time to prove your right, and stroke your ego.** )

"Let's go." Carlos said, holding Dud closely to his chest.

"Revenge time." Jay chatted out.

Ben stared at all of them in shock, the new king having no idea this was their true intentions when entering Auradon, but he refused to let _any_ of them go down the same road as their parents, especially Mal.

"You guys really want to do this?" Ben questioned.

Mal looked at him with a exasperated expression.

"We have no choice Ben, out paren-!" Ben cut her off before she can finish.

" _Your_ parents made their choice."

"None of them can force you to be something that you're not." Ozzy gently replied backing up Ben with this.

"Now it's your choice." Ben whispered to Mal.

The new King of Auradon felt his heart hammering out his ribcage, feeling a bit scared his girlfriend will do something she'll regret.

Ben mentally slapped himself, he's gotta have more faith in her.

Mal bit her lip as she held the wand tightly in her grasp, it glowing a faint green aura that represents Mal herself. She gazed into the wand realizing that she _does_ have a choice, she _does_ have say, she _can_ do whatever she wanted with her life _not_ her mother.

"I wanna be good." Mal spurted out, her arms no longer trembling.

Ben grinned broadly along with Ozzy.

"You are _good_ , each and every one you are good and you haven't realized it." Ben said, stepping an inch closer to his girlfriend.

Mal pursed her lips together angrily, "How do you know that!" She screeched, the wand glowing rather threateningly.

Ben stared into Mal's distressed eyes as her breathing increased as seconds past by. Ben licked his slightly chapped lips and closed his eyes, his head couldn't comprehend a thought or answer for Mal but his heart does.

His heart beats and aches for this beautiful girl in front of him, it _cries_ to him to save her from this path that she's grudgingly following.

Ben let out a sigh.

"I-I know because I'm listening to my heart and my heart tells me that all you have a spark of goodness that's ready to burst out. I want to help all of you and be your friend not your enemy, you know why because that's what my heart is saying." Ben passionately said to Mal, and the rest of her friends.

" **Tch, when did you become such a sap."** Ben's Inner Beast chuckled.

 _Shut it._

Mal gazed into Ben's memorizing light green irises and she felt her heart flutter and thunder against her ribcage. Not alone was her heart beating a millisecond but was pulling towards Ben's heart as well.

"I wanna listen to my heart _too_."

Ben smiled gently at his girlfriend.

Mal turned around to her friends with new determination.

"And my _heart_ is telling me, we are _**not**_ our parents!" Mal intoned.

Halphas, Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked at Mal in surprised and in utter confusion. Aren't they supposed to be like their parents and act like them? Take on their legacy and bring chaos and destruction to the world.

Mal directed her eyes at Jay.

"Stealing things doesn't make you happy, it doesn't. Tourney and victory pizzas makes you happy." Mal pointed out.

Jay smirked to himself, knowing in fact that Tourney _does_ make him happy, especially with all the attention from the girls. But it's the people whose cheering him on and congratulating him. Jay has never been praised before and it felt really good. People inside the building were whooping for him right now.

Mal smiled at Jay and turned to Carlos.

"And you scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Mal laughed.

Carlos grinned cheekily, a small blush forming around his freckled cheeks. He looked down to see Dude rubbing his head against his ankle, his tail wagging back and forth. Yeah, this small sized dog does make Carlos happy, the white haired boy with black roots questioned why he was ever afraid of dogs in the first place?

Mal looked towards Evie way whose smiling gently back at Mal. The half-fairy chuckled to herself at how she despised Evie but now view her as a friend but also a sister.

"Evie you _don't_ have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so freaking _smart_ with so many talents."

Evie grinned, Mal was absolutely right she didn't have to act like a ditzy girl to get a guy, she is perfect just the way she is. She has many talents she thought would be considered a waste of time, but it makes people around her smile.

Mal finally looked at the last. Halphas. She never thought in a million years she actually be _friends_ with Lord of the Underworld's daughter but here there are.

"And Halphas, you don't have to pretend to be something you're not, beating up people and trying to prove your worth to your father doesn't make you happy. Playing the guitar and singing does, especially when it's you and Tank." Mal pointed out.

Halphas smirked and nodded her head, she does enjoy singing and playing her guitar. It's relaxing and soothing to her, but that's not the only thing that makes her happy but the skeleton that's been with her ever since her birthday all those years ago. Tanker showed her to be true to yourself and the real Halphas is amazing. Also, having that pestering Wolf in her life makes fire wielder happy as well.

Tanker smiled at his Milady and the rest of the group, proud at what they are becoming. It fills his very soul with joy.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil, it doesn't make me happy. I want to got to school, be with my best friends, learn, a-and be with _Ben_." Mal breathlessly said.

Her face turning different shades of red at the last part.

Ben's grin couldn't grow anymore larger as his eyes sparkled with pure joy.

"Because Ben out of anything else makes me really _happy_." Mal voiced out to everyone, her bright green orbs glistening with slight tears.

"You know what, _us_ being friends makes me really happy as well."

"Not destroying things, making others feel bad about themselves, or ruining a person's day." Mal said.

Evie smiled gently at her best friends slight tears pricking at her eyelids, Halphas nodded her head agreeing with Mal and _true_ smile forming on her rosy pale visage.

Mal _finally_ made her decision.

Good or evil.

"Guys, I chose good."

Mal formed a fist and extended out to the rest of her friends.

Mal looked at them all, questioning if they'll stick to evil still.

She felt a rough larger fist bumping against her's and it is Jay's fist.

"I chose good too." Jay announced.

Halphas shrugged her shoulders and bumped fists with Mal and Jay.

"Why the hell not, I chose good too." Halphas smirked.

"I chose good as well." Evie laughed.

All the teens turned their heads expenataly at Carlos who was fidgeting slightly.

"Soooo, to be sure we don't have to worry about how seriously mad our parents will get?" Carlos questioned.

They laughed at Carlos, but Carlos just smiled nervously.

"'Cause they're gonna be _really_ mad at us."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben reassured the fidgeting Carlos.

Carlos licked his lips, "Okay, then, good." Carlos grinned.

They hear grunting and glanced down to see Tanker jumping up towards them, how did they forget the little skeleton.

"I chose good as well, but I can't reach." Tanker panted.

Halphas laughed and picked up Tanker, holding her friend rather close . Tanker put his skelton fist against everyone else's.

Ben and Ozzy joined in and fist pumped along with the former villainous teens. Mal leaning her head against Ben's shoulder affectionately, while Halphas leaned a bit too close to Ozzy's personal space.

King Adam and Queen Bell smiled proudly at their son, maybe there's more to these teens.

Fairy Godmother let out a sigh of relief, proud at what her students done and what they became. Her eyes wavered slightly as she glanced down to her unconscious daughter Jane, she has to fix her relationship with Jane.

Everyone in the building was applauding for them, happy at the beautiful scenery before them.

Suddenly, a destructive rumbling shook the entire building send shockwave after shockwave. Ben held on to Mal protectively glancing around the area, trying to find the source of the rumbling.

Ozzy had a good grip on Halphas not wanting her to disappear once again.

In the far left side window a large cloud green smoke come spurring in, circling and swirling around the building.

Mal's eyes widen not in shock but total fear knowing that green cloud of some from anywhere.

Fairy Godmother knows this evil aura from anyone, she gasped as the green smoked form into a slender beautiful aged woman.

A woman with pitch black horns, wicked gleaming green orbs, grinning sadistic smile, pale skin, and a glowing green orb staff. The woman wearing dark robes and the face revealed none other than Maleficent!

Maleficent has once again returned! **(A/N, to me I think Maleficent made a badass entrance scene, but there's one more villain who's not far from her route.)**

"I'm baaaaaaack!" Maleficent chorused out.

Queen Leah fainted on the spot landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"Can things get anyone worse today?" Jay asked.

More thunderous rumbling happened as the skies above once again blacked. Storms whipped back and forth, the ground shook tremendously like an earthquake.

Above the building's ceiling it cracked before it crumbled into a large jagged circle.

A large blue flame that burned more dangerous than Halphas flames. These aren't average blue flames these are flames of the Underworld.

The blue flame cackled with devious laughter before landing head first to the ground below sending out wisp of flames all over.

Coming from the blue inferno is none other than...Lord Hades.

Halphas liquid gold orbs shrunken down to size at the sight of her father.

Hades was indeed a tall man being over eight feet tall, his height alone can intimidate a person. His dark gold eyes gleamed like a kid in a candy store, his blue flames for hair wisp in excitement, and his sharp canine teeth glistened in the light.

"Sorry, I didn't miss the party now did I!" Hades cheered.

Halphas glared towards Jay.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?"

* * *

 **Soooo, what did you guys think do I still got or do I totally stink. Once again I apologize for not updating I get distracted by other things and school has also been occupying my mind. Tell me in the reviews how you like the chapter, especially JANE! I bet all of you didn't expect her to act like** _ **that.**_ **And like I wrote in the beginning of this chapter we're all free to decide who we want to be in life, we all make mistakes, but we learn from those mistakes and it makes us a better person for it. I wonder what our group of misfits will do now with not only Maleficent returning but also HADES! They got a lot on their plate now, what's gonna happened I DON'T KNOW...wait I'm the author OF COURSE I know what's going to happen next. Just a little tease there's going to be** _ **a lot**_ **of daddy daughter drama. Until next time on chapter eighteen, 'The Showdown, Fire vs Fire'. Looney Zooney outie. May peace be with you and FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE!**


	18. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Hello, fellow Descendant fans! I have no excuse or explanation as to why I've been gone for this long. It's been what like a FULL YEAR since I last updated, I want to apologize to those who still read Wicked Ones to this day. Truly loyal those out there. I guess I've been focusing on me more because it's my last year in high school and I've been occupied with senior stuff and spending as much time with my friends.**

 **However, with the upcoming sequel of Descendants 2 a fire inside me erupted with excitement and** _ **rereading**_ **your comments made me feel so much love. Now here's what Looney Zooney was doing while I've been out, I reread my first fanfic I ever wrote, Wicked Ones, and it looks and sounds sloppy and terrible. I feel as though I rushed into Wicked Ones too fast. The characters to me seem so out of place and strange… sooooo I decided to revamp it. Now you** _ **might**_ **notice I took out a few of my OCs and replaced them.**

 **Don't worry Halphas is safe and sound! The others you might be concerned for, it's just with certain characters while I was rereading I just didn't felt that love or spark I originally had. I hope the ones I'm putting into this newer version of Wicked Ones has more of a flare. Feel free to hate me or put shade, I don't mind brutal criticism from the audience.**

 **Whelp that was the big announcement I had. I will most definitely try to update every week, maybe every Sunday or Monday. Don't know. BUT I do know I'll posting the first new chapter of the revamp Wicked Ones on Memorial Day.**

 **Buh-bye! Ohhhhhh! I** _ **almost**_ **forgot expect a sixth VK to join the Rotten Five, but this VK is also a AK. I truly wonder who's child** _ **he**_ **belongs to. I'll give you a small hint, his loyalty knew no bounds when serving his mistress.**

 **Looney Zooney outie, may** _ **evil**_ **be with you. ;)**


End file.
